Fireworks for Patriots
by Talamaska
Summary: Wenn unsere Geschichte in Feuer endet, sollten wir gemeinsam verbrennen. Siehst du die Flammen in die Nacht aufsteigen? Wenn dies alles zu Ende geht, hoffe ich, du wirst dich an mich erinnern. Der Nomade Garrett ist der Bitte seines Freundes gefolgt und wird als Zeuge vor die Italiener treten. Wie er sind auch andere Freunde nach Forks gekommen.
1. there is fire

**HYA! **

**Zuerst einmal wünsche ich euch allen, ein Frohes Fest, besinnliche Tage und viel Ruhe und Gemeinsamkeit.**

Diese Story sollte eigentlich nur ein OneShot werden, zu dem ich subtil genötigt wurde. Doch dann sprengte das geplante eine Kapitel den Rahmen und warf so viele Fragen auf, dass dies nun eine Geschichte unter dem Punkt „was wäre wenn" geworden ist. In Gang gesetzt hat dies vor einiger Zeit, wie so oft bei mir, ein einziger Song. „I see fire" von Ed Sheeran, der ja bekanntlich Titelsong von „Der Hobbit, Smaugs Einöde" ist.

Worum geht es also?

Die Vampire des Cullenclans, Carlisles Familie ist aufgrund Renesmees Geburt in Aufruhr, Alice sieht die Volturi in ihrer grausamen Schönheit und in ihrer Funktion als oberstes Gericht anrücken. Es müssen also Zeugen gefunden werden, die einfach durch ihre Anwesenheit die Alten zum Innehalten bewegen werden. Und im Fall der Fälle vielleicht in der Lage sind, der „Rechtsprechung" zu trotzen.

18 Freunde sind gekommen, um einem Freund einen Gefallen zu tun und stehen nun den Italienern gegenüber.

Aber was ist, wenn sich Zeugen über alle Grenzen hinweg schon kennen und sich nun wieder begegnen? Wiedervereint, mit Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Zeiten? Und die Volturi plötzlich nicht die einzigen Unruhestifter sind? Und der Kampf um Renesmees Zukunft nicht mehr der einzige?

Viel Spaß, ich hoffe es gefällt euch,

Talamasca

##

**_Fireworks for Patriots_**

**_I see fire_**

_If this is to end in fire__  
><em>_Then we should all burn together Watch the flames climb high into the night__  
><em>_Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will_

_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

_**1.**__**Kapitel – there is fire**_

_**Garrett**_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls _

Überblicke das Schneebedeckte Feld vor uns. Wir haben uns versammelt, um den selbsternannten Königen die Stirn zu bieten, sollten sie vorhaben, was die Rumänen behaupten. Wir können ihr Kommen spüren, es in der Luft schmecken.

Betrachte die Zeugen, die sich zu unserem Freund und seiner Familie bekannt haben.

Manche von uns sind herrlich naiv und versuchen an Wohlwollen zu glauben. Wir anderen spüren die Veränderung.

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke _

Bei allen erwacht eine Art Kampfgeist, auch wenn der Verlust von Alice und Jasper über den Cullens hängt.

_Watch the flames climb high into the night__  
><em>_Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will _

Blicke Carlisle an. Muss an meine Zeit in der Revolution denken, an meinen Vater, erinnere mich an meine erste Begegnung mit dem englischen Doktor. Ich komme mit den meisten gut aus, nenne aber nur wenige wahre Freunde. Carlisle Cullen ist einer von ihnen. Und wenn wir gegen die Volturi untergehen sollten, werde ich mit gutem Gewissen und ohne Zögern verbrennen. Ich tue das Richtige. Ich weiß, auch Carlisle würde zu mir stehen, würde ich eines Vergehens beschuldigt. Und das Zirkeloberhaupt – der Familienvater- hat weit mehr zu verlieren, als ich, als das Leben eines Einzelnen.

Blicke meinen Kameraden Liam an, meine störrische Freundin Siobhan, die die Augen fest geschlossen hat und die Finger gegen die Schläfen drückt. Um Carlisles Willen versucht sie zumindest, von ihrer „Gabe" Gebrauch zu machen. Auch ich glaube daran, dass sie den Ausgang von Situationen in ihrem Sinne beeinflussen kann. Sie sollte sich also den Frieden ganz fest wünschen.

Wende mich zur feurigen Katrina um, die dicht neben mir steht. Kratzbürstiges, widerspenstiges Weibsbild.

_If this is to end in fire__  
><em>_Then we should all burn together _

_(Ed Sheeran, I see fire)_

Wenn wir untergehen, werden wir gemeinsam untergehen.

_**## RÜCKBLICK##**_

_**Kate**_

Ich kann das seltsame Kind wachsen sehen und sehe die Ähnlichkeit, die das Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater hat. Der verschlossene Edward, den nicht mal Tanya aus seinem Schneckenhaus locken konnte, hat eine Nachkommin gezeugt. Ein biologisches Kind. Anders als Vasilii und all die anderen verbotenen Kreaturen.

Ich kann aber auch Irina verstehen, auch wenn sie richtiger Weise erst unseren Cousin Carlisle hätte aufsuchen sollen, statt überstürzt nach Italien aufzubrechen. Natürlich erscheint Renesmee wie ein Geschöpf, das unsere Mutter von uns riss. Aber das arme Mädchen kann nichts für die Frevel der Vergangenheit.

Sie ist kein unsterbliches Kind, auch wenn wir noch nicht wissen, was sie ist.

Selbst Eleazar versteht nicht, wie so etwas möglich ist und würde zu gern die Möglichkeiten aufgreifen, die Edward schildert. Aber die Zeit reicht nicht, um nach Südamerika zu reisen und nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen, nur weil es vielleicht einen alten Stamm und alte Legenden über Libosomen und ähnliches gibt. Edward und er tauschen sich aus, spielen sich Gedanken zu. Sie haben dieselbe Art zu diskutieren, wie Carlisle und Eleazar, ich glaube mein Bruder vermisst seinen Freund.

Dennoch vertreibt es ihm die Nervosität der unendlichen Warterei, auch wenn Bellas Gabe eine interessante Spielerei ist.

Ich bin gespannt, wie die Neuankömmlinge sind, die Bella und Edward auf den Füßen haben. Und den Hund maulend, dass der Gestank unerträglich sei. Da stimme ich ihm zu, dieser Geruch von nassem Hund ist widerlich. Aber ich bin zu höflich, darauf direkt hinzuweisen. Immerhin stören sie nicht weiter.

Carlisle hat gute Freunde über die Zeit seines Lebens gesammelt. So ist der ägyptische Zirkel bereits anwesend, der mich an die Vampire aus „Das Erwachen" erinnert und ein merkwürdiges Gespann in seltsamen Ungleichgewicht ist. Und überraschender Weise sind sie zu viert, wo Eleazar von dem früheren Gott Amun und seiner Gefährtin Kebi gesprochen hat. Sie sind in Begleitung eines Jungen, der Eleazar in Staunen versetzt und dessen Gefährtin.

Das Zirkeloberhaupt ist mürrisch, betrachtet uns mit großem Argwohn. Er misstraut dieser Zusammenkunft und spricht kaum ein Wort mit Edward. Er scheint also überwiegend mit Carlisle befreundet zu sein und ist nicht darauf aus, neue Freundschaften zu schließen. Seine Gefährtin weicht nicht von seiner Seite, als würde sie ihm sofort zu Füßen springen, wenn er es erwartet. Mit ihr spricht er. In dem jungen Mädchen kann ich nicht dieselbe Verehrung sehen, Tia teilt Kebis Meinung über Amun also nicht. Diese beiden kommunizieren wenig miteinander. Benjamin und Tia indes…. Sie sind… süß. Wie Kinder es eben sind, wenn sie verliebt sind, auch wenn Tia sehr erwachsen wirkt. Ich finde es entzückend, dass sie sich schon fast ihr ganzes Leben kennen, wie Carmen in Erfahrung bringt. Es ist irgendwie herzergreifend, dass sie sich schon zu ihren „Lebzeiten" geliebt haben und das heute noch tun.

Für mich ist das ein Indiz für Carlisles Überzeugung, dass wir alle eine Seele haben, irgendwie. Denn sich um ein menschliches Wesen zu sorgen, obwohl wir so viele Zerstreuungen haben, gerade in unserer ersten Dekade! Und dann die innere Stärke aufzubringen, einen anderen Menschen zu verwandeln und ihn nicht zu töten!

Carlisle führt so etwas darauf zurück, wie unsere Bindung zuvor gewesen ist. Auch unsere Gefühle verstärken sich ja um ein Vielfaches.

Es ist ein schöner Gedanke. Ich bin für diese Theorie, kann nicht verstehen, warum Edward sich für ein dunkles Wesen hält. In meiner Familie hat jeder eine Seele. Anders kann es gar nicht sein, betrachte meinen sanften Bruder Eleazar, meine liebevolle Schwester Carmen oder meine feurige Tanya. Meine kleine Schwester Irina hat die Qual in Herz und Seele sogar zu einer unüberlegten Entscheidung getrieben.

Konzentriere mich auf die Stimmen im Foyer, Edward, der eindringlich darum bittet, zu hören, zu riechen und nicht nur zu sehen, weil es nicht das ist, wonach es aussehe.

Eine Frauenstimme beruhigt ihn, dass sie tun werden, worum er sie bittet. Carmen gleitet plötzlich von der Sofalehne und blickt Eleazar überrascht an, der ebenfalls ein paar Schritte Richtung Wohnzimmertür macht.

„Was habt ihr?", fragt Tanya leise, aufgeschreckt. Auch mich beunruhigt das Verhalten meiner Geschwister. Amuns glutrote Augen richten sich misstrauisch auf die Tür, Benjamin, der junge Vampir aus Amuns Zirkel, lächelt, als freue er sich auf das Abenteuer, dass uns alle erwartet und blickt interessiert in unsere Runde.

„Es ist nichts.", beginnt Carmen in ihrer freundlichen Sopranstimme. „Ich glaube nur, wir kennen… den Zirkel.", es klingt nach einer Frage. „Allerdings waren sie damals nicht zu dritt.", schließt Eleazar ab und lauscht auf die Füße, die ins obere Stockwerk gehen.

Edward und Bella kommen als erste herein. Die Frau die hinter ihnen eintritt, ist… Ruben ist mit Frauen wie diesen berühmt geworden. Sie ist genauso groß wie Edward, ihre Erscheinung ist beeindruckend, ist sie eine Frau mit üppiger Sanduhrfigur doch einem Gesicht, das so schön ist, ich hielte jedes Foto von ihr für ein Produkt von Fotoshop, selbst für einen Vampir ist sie außergewöhnlich hübsch. Ihre aufmerksamen roten Augen wandern durch den Raum, als sie Carmen und Eleazar erblickt, bricht ein Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht heraus, das seinesgleichen sucht. Ich kann nicht umhin, mich mit ihr zu freuen.

Der Vampir, der ihr nachfolgt ist größer als sie, und dunkler. Sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigt von Misstrauen, Vorsicht und Entschlossenheit. Er sieht älter als sie aus, härter.

Edward betrachtet die beiden Neuankömmlinge kurz. „Was für ein interessanter Zufall. Das sind Siobhan, Liam und Maggie. Carlisles Freunde aus Irland.", erklärt er, als das junge Mädchen hinter dem finsteren Hünen auftaucht und mit jugendlichem Interesse und federndem roten Haar, aber ernster Miene die Lage begutachtet.

„Carmen, Eleazar.", Siobhan macht einige Schritte auf meine Geschwister zu.

„Wie lange mag es her sein, Siobhan?", seufzt Carmen und schließt die andere in die Arme, wie gute Freunde. „Ich freue mich euch wiederzusehen."

„Wenn wir uns auch einen anderen Grund für ein Treffen gewünscht hätten.", beendet Eleazar ihren Satz, reicht dem anderen Mann – Liam, die Hand.

„Ihr kennt euch?", erkundigt sich Tanya überrascht. Das Mädchen, Maggie, die noch immer unheimlich ernst ist, reicht Carmen die Hand und lächelt.

Die größere Vampirin lächelt Tanya an.

„Das ist unser… unsere Familie.", beginnt Carmen. „Tanya und Kate."

„Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", antwortet Siobhan. „Ihr seid die Cousinen aus Denali, richtig?", bin überrascht, dass sie weiß wer wir sind.

Edward klärt mich auf. „Auch wenn wir unsere Freunde viel zu selten sehen, hält Carlisle engen Kontakt. In einer Welt wie heute ist dies natürlich viel einfacher als früher."

Carmen nickt, aber es scheint mir nicht, dass sie und der irische Zirkel im engen Kontakt standen. „Wir haben Liam und Siobhan… wann war das gleich, Liebling?", als habe sie etwas vergessen, wendet sich Carmen zu ihrem Mann um. Als ob wir vergessen könnten!

„Ah, wenn ich richtig erinnere, dann muss das um 1835 gewesen sein.", Siobhan und Eleazar grinsen sich an. Also zu der Zeit, als sie die Volturi verließen.

„Aye, ich glaube auch.", erwidert Siobhan und fällt in Carmens Lachen ein.

Der düstere Vampir an ihrer Seite lässt seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, achtet auf das zierliche Mädchen, dass Edward als Maggie vorgestellt hat, als diese einige Schritte in den Raum macht und sich weiter umsieht. Er und Amun blicken sich an. Verfolge das Geschehen. Der Ägypter hebt den Kopf und schiebt das Kinn hervor, Liams Blick ist brennend, mindestens ebenso stolz, als ihn der frühere Gott nicht einschüchtern kann. Gut, Liam ist dann doch ein paar Zentimeter größer, als Amun. Aber ihn scheint die seltsame Aura von Autorität – oder Arroganz, ich bin mir nicht sicher, die der älteste Vampir in diesem Raum ausstrahlt, nicht zu verwirren.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es „den" ägyptischen Zirkel noch gibt.", reißt mich Siobhan aus meinen Gedanken. „Es ist sehr ruhig um euch geworden.", sie bemüht sich, Akzentfrei zu sprechen, damit wir alle uns verständigen können, doch sie kann ihre Herkunft nicht verbergen. Kebi verzieht das Gesicht, ist von der informellen, direkten Ansprache anscheinend nicht begeistert. Als Amun nichts erwidert und Kebi den Kopf senkt, als Siobhan sie direkt anblickt, fährt die Irin fort. „Nun sehe ich warum.", Eleazar nickt, stimmt der alten Freundin zu. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben.

„Ihr habt von uns gehört?", erkundigt sich Benjamin und steht auf, mehr zu erfahren. Amun grollt leise.

Siobhan nickt. Liam und sie wechseln einen Blick, mir fällt auf, dass sie eine kleine Bewegung mit der Hand macht. Es könnte eine beschwichtigende Geste sein. „Ihr seid ein Teil unserer Geschichte."

Mir ist, als könnte ich das „genauso wie" an ihrem Satzende hören. Es gibt viele Legenden.

_**Carmen**_

_Siobhan und Liam zähle ich seit fast 200 Jahren zu meinen ältesten Freunden. Obwohl wir sie viel zu selten sehen. Ich bin überrascht, dass wir schon so viele Dekaden keinen Kontakt mehr hatten._

_Eleazar und ich haben die beiden irischen Vampire kennen gelernt, nachdem mein Geliebter seinen Posten bei den Volturi aufgegeben hatte. Unser Freund Carlisle war in der Unterwelt längst als Stragoni Benefici bekannt geworden, gegen seinen eigenen Willen, scheute er doch schon damals jedwedes Aufheben um seine Person, hatte aber eine Dekade vor unserer Ankunft Italien verlassen. Somit haben wir Carlisle erst kennen gelernt, als wir bereits unser Zuhause bei den Denalis gefunden hatten._

_Eleazar und ich leben einige Jahre nomadisch. Bereisen Italien, Spanien Portugal, siedeln in Frankreich, das für meinen Geschmack zu vollgestopft ist, schlendern durch Dänemark und begegnen dort auch zwei Iren._

_Mir ist heute klar, warum Siobhan und Carlisle so gut mit einander auskommen. Und ihre Faszination Eleazar gegenüber und seinem bisherigen Wirkungskreis, ist herrlich erfrischend. Ihr melodischer SingSang an Fragen, Neugierde und echtem Interesse an uns als Personen habe ich bei Vampiren bisher selten erlebt. Anteilnahme ohne Hintergedanken gibt es bei den Volturi nicht, nicht wenn man nicht Teil des inneren Kreises ist, sich den Meistern nicht unterwirft. Carlisle und auch der stets traurige Marcus stechen aus ihnen heraus. Es ist schön, nach sehr langer Zeit wieder das Gefühl zu haben, einem Artgenossen trauen zu können. Jemand anderem wie Eleazar._

_Ich bin erstaunt, als mein Mann mir gesteht, von Siobhan gehört zu haben. Während ich schon um meine neue Freundin zittere, beruhigt er mich. Sie sei nicht mehr auf dem Radar der selbsternannten Könige. Aber der Vampir der sie erschaffen hat, stand unter Beobachtung. Man sei kurz davor gewesen, einzugreifen, als Siobhan dem selbst ein Ende gesetzt habe._

_Ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Die schöne, sanfte Siobhan, deren frohes Lachen mitreißend ist, soll einen anderen Vampir getötet haben. Es ist surreal, betrachtet man die junge Frau und ihren rauen, schweigsamen Gefährten, dem ich so etwas viel eher zutrauen würde._

_Vielleicht hege ich sofort Sympathie für den stillen, stets ernstblickenden Liam, weil er und seine Ehefrau mich an uns erinnern._

_Abgesehen davon, dass Siobhan der Teil jener Verbindung ist, der einen Mund hat, sind sie uns in ihrer nonverbalen Kommunikation sehr ähnlich._

_Sie berühren sich häufig, es ist wie eine geheime Verständigung, perfektioniert in jahrelanger Zweisamkeit. Sie teilen einen Blick und es nicht notwendig, das Liam seinen Gedanken ausspricht, scheint Siobhan sofort verstanden zu haben. Ebenso reicht ein Augenaufschlag von Siobhan und ihr Gefährte weiß, was er davon zu halten hat._

_Ich gebe zu, ich bin erstaunt außerhalb der Volturi solch zivilisiertes Verhalten an zu treffen. Es ist nicht so, dass Vampirpärchen sonst ungezügelt sind. Und auch ich habe mich benommen schon bevor ich Eleazar traf. Aber die Volturi behaupten, dass ihre Präsenz nötig ist, damit es Frieden und Ordnung gibt. Doch die meisten Vampire, die in Dänemark und auf der Reise nach Irland unseren Weg kreuzen, sind freundlich uns gegenüber. Einige von ihnen sind Nomaden, die dem irischen Zirkel schon öfter begegnet sind. Sie sind, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, zivilisiert._

_Eleazar würde sagen, dass dies ein Erfolg der Vampirgesetze ist, dass die Könige im Recht sind, es sich zeigt, dass wir alle unsere Normen verinnerlicht haben und so ein großes Miteinander möglich ist. Ich frage mich immer wieder, ob dies wirklich den griechischen Italienern zu zuschreiben ist. Oder ob es in der Natur eines jeden Menschen liegt, unnötigen Streit zu vermeiden, solange genug von allem da ist. Demetri meint, Vampire seien gierige Wesen, die immer mehr wollen, egal wieviel sie schon haben. Mehr Jagdgrund, mehr Blut, mehr, mehr, mehr._

_Ich möchte nicht mehr. Alles was ich wollte, war ein friedliches Leben an Eleazars Seite, ohne Zwietracht, Missgunst und Strafgerichte. Nun, wo ich dieses Leben leben kann, habe ich meinen Frieden mit der Welt gemacht und bin dankbar um diese Möglichkeit._

_Auch Siobhan und Liam erscheinen mir in keiner Weise als machtgierig oder unbeherrscht. Gut, Liam kann sein territoriales Verhalten nicht sehr gut verbergen, aber ich muss sagen, das finde ich schon wieder sehr charmant. Es bestätigt, dass Vampire für immer lieben. Und somit gibt es auch für immer Eifersucht. Das verstehe ich mit meinem südlichen Temperament wohl besser, als die damenhafte Inselanerin._

Siobhan ist genauso interessiert am Unbekannten, am Neuen, wie unser englischer Freund. Genauso auf Gerechtigkeit bedacht, wie Eleazar.

Als wir weiterreisten, uns in die neue Welt aufmachten und die Denalischwestern trafen, die einen Weg gefunden hatten, auf das Töten von Menschen zu verzichten, verblasste unsere Freundschaft zu einer wundervollen Erinnerung, die wir, wie die vielen Bekanntschaften immer wieder auffrischen wollten. Dann, wenn wir Zeit dafür hatten. Irgendwann später. Es gab einfach immer andere Ablenkungen. Und in einem Vampirleben wie unserem, sicher, mit einem Dach und einer Familie, die dich beschützt, ist so viel Zeit für das Später vorhanden, dass eine Dekade dieselbe Bedeutung bekommt, wie ein Monat.

Das sie jetzt hier sind, vollzählig, mit der zierlichen Maggie an ihrer Seite, beweist dies.

Siobhan unterhält sich mit Ben und Tia, was Amun sichtlich missfällt. Liams Blick wandert aufmerksam durch den Raum. Maggie sieht sich um, hört dem Gespräch ihres Zirkeloberhauptes zu.

„Maggie?", erkundige ich mich, Liam blickt mich abwartend an, ich möchte wissen, wie sie zu diesem Zirkel gefunden hat. Das junge Mädchen schielt zu Liam hinüber, um dessen Mund fast etwas wie ein Lächeln zuckt. Zum ersten Mal schaut sie nicht mehr so ernst drein, wie Liam.

„Aye, das war 1845 so.", beginnt sie leise, Siobhan wendet den Blick einen Moment auf uns.

_**Garrett**_

Der Geruch nach nassem Hund umgibt diesen kleinen, grünen Ort wie ein Schutzwall. Genau wie Emmett und Rosalie gesagt haben. Doch es gibt ein weiteres Odur. Vampire. Großräumig lingert ein Hauch von meinem guten Freund Carlisle in den Fährten, also nehme ich stark an, dass sich die Cullens hier wirklich fast frei bewegen. Allerdings kommen neue Gerüche hinzu, als ich auf die vorgegebene Route komme, die mir die Cullenkinder zur Vermeidung von Missverständnissen ans Herz gelegt haben.

Die meisten erkenne ich nicht auf Anhieb, vielleicht kenne ich die Vampire auch überhaupt nicht. Jedoch gibt es einige Noten, die Erkennen heraufbeschwören, auf zweien davon liegt Meerluft, ein Geruch nach Wind. Könnte das sein?

Entfernt kann ich Wölfe heulen hören, kann näher schwere Tatzen hören und überlege, doch vom Wege abzukommen, nur um sie mir anzusehen. Mannshohe Wölfe, die in einem Rudel leben und bei Tageslicht wandeln, triffst du nicht jeden Tag. Aber ich bin nicht Rotkäppchen und es ist höflicher, ihnen erst in ihrer Menschengestalt gegenüber zu treten. Emmett sagt, dass sie wenn möglich nicht vor uns die Form ändern werden, weil sie da am verletzlichsten sind. Und sie den „normalen" Vampiren nicht trauen, aber vielleicht tut mir doch einer den Gefallen. Das ist etwas, was ich noch nie gesehen habe.

Konzentriere mich wieder auf die Spur, die ich kenne, setze meinen Weg fort. Ich kann das Haus sehen. Eine Gestalt steht auf der Veranda, Hände in den Hosentaschen. Der andere Vampir kann da noch nicht allzu lange stehen, sonst hätte ich ihn vorher bemerkt. Steht, als würde er auf eine Ankunft warten.

Nein! Hah!

Oh, auch wenn Rosalie und Emmett sehr ernst waren, kann das hier ein großer Spaß werden.

Beschleunige meine Schritte, bevor wir eine männliche Umarmung teilen.

Mein Kamerad! Mein Leidensgenosse! Es ist tatsächlich der irische Zirkel, dessen Spur ich gefolgt bin. Liam klopft mir auf die Schulter und grinst mich einen Moment an.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen, Soldat!?", grüßt er. Er ist kein Mann der großen Worte, doch als ich ihn und seine Ehefraukennen lernte, haben wir sofort einen Draht zueinander gehabt.

Ich gestehe, damals hatte ich mich innerlich darauf vorbereitet, mit einem Nomaden die Stadt… wo war es nur… Liverpool? Birmingham?, ist ja auch egal, unsicher zu machen, als Siobhan zu uns stieß. Mein Mann war gebunden! Die beiden Iren sind Mates und das schon eine sehr lange Zeit. Siobhan legt sehr viel Wert darauf, dass sie außerdem auch_ Eheleute _sind_. _

Ich bin Garrett. Auch wenn ich einen Nachnamen habe.

Aber Siobhan ist Siobhan Gallagher. Punkt. Hehe, das Mädchen ist ein Original, ich mag ihre natürliche Neugierde.

Einen Moment tauschen wir uns aus, stellen fest, dass es ernst sein muss, wenn Carlisle sogar aus Europa Hilfe holt. Liam nickt, verrät aber nichts. Als ich mich zur Tür wende, öffnet Edward diese bereits.

Ich vergesse immer wieder, dass der Junge die Gabe hat, Gedanken zu lesen. Es ist sehr nett von ihm, dass er mir einen Moment mit einem meiner ältesten Freunde gegeben hat.

Als ich zu Carlisles Sohn in die Vorhalle trete – wow, Esme hat sich wirklich nicht lumpen lassen, als sie dieses Haus ausgewählt hat – schlägt mir wieder Vampirduft entgegen. Selbst die Note, die alle Wesen in Carlisles Familie teilen, ist hier stärker. Und dann erkenne ich einen weiteren Geruch.

Das ist doch nicht? Wie konnte es mir entgegen? Ich war zu schnell damit, alle Aromen, die mit meinem englischen Freund zu tun haben, als seine Familie abzutun.

„Garrett?", erkundigt sich Edward, mustert mich besorgt. Vielleicht solltest du die nächste Zeit besser aus meinem Kopf bleiben. Nur als Rat unter Freunden. Edward zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Okay!?", antwortet er irritiert, bevor er mir eine unglaubliche Geschichte erzählt.

Als Bella Cullen und das Kind vor mich treten, kann ich die Wahrheit deutlich sehen.

„Hey du.", stupse dem kleinen Mädchen auf die Nase. „Was machst du denn für Sachen?", wieder streckt das kleine Mädchen ihre Hände nach mir aus, zeigt mir alle Zeugen die schon da sind.

Zeigt mir Siobhan und Maggie, weil sie erkannt hat, dass sie zu meinem Kumpel dazugehören. Was für ein bemerkenswert kluges Mädchen. Klickt sich durch vier Gestalten, die nach Wüste aussehen und Edward mit „der ägyptische Zirkel" kommentiert. Ich finde es irgendwie amüsant, dass es immer „der ägyptische Zirkel" heißt. Inzwischen gibt es unlängst einige Zirkel, auch im Dunstkreis Ägyptens, aber es symbolisiert, was dieser Zirkel ist. Der einzige überlebende ägyptische Zirkel, der aus einer Zeit kommt, bevor es die Volturi gegeben hat. Es ist kaum vorstellbar. Ich bin in eine Zeit geboren, in der unsere oberste Instanz schon lange existierte. Der älteste Vampir, den ich persönlich kenne, ist Siobhan. Einst bin ich jemandem begegnet, der behauptet, 1000Jahre alt zu sein. Aber auch dies fällt in eine Zeit unter der Regentschaft der dubiosen Italiener. Von den Rumänen habe ich, ähnlich wie von den Ägyptern nur Geschichten gehört.

Dann lächelt Renesmee. „Unsere Familie.", erklärt Edward, der Gedankenleser.

Das Mädchen lächelt, als es mir ein dunkelhaariges Vampirpärchen zeigt und eine hübsche Blondine. Als mir ihr Kind eine weitere Vampirin zeigt, werde ich anscheinend blass um die Nase, denn Bella erkundigt sich besorgt, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Das hübsche Gesicht der blonden Vampirin, mit den großen, goldenen Augen und umrahmt von langem blonden Haar. Im Gegensatz zur ersten Blondine wirkt sie beinahe arrogant, unterkühlt. Nein, das kann nicht sein!

Doch dann ist das tatsächlich ihr Geruch, der unter den Noten in diesem Haus lingert. Ich habe sie mit Carlisles Duft als Teil seiner Familie abgetan. Aber das ist es nicht.

Erinnerungen kriechen hervor.

1924. New Orleans. Und Kate.

_**Siobhan**_

Ich bin etwas enttäuscht. Es ist ein schales Gefühl, ein widerlich klebriger Beigeschmack und ich spreche nicht von dem beißenden Fellgeruch der Gestaltwandler.

Hier haben wir uns nun bei unserem Freund Carlisle eingefunden, der unsere Hilfe suchte und die wir einem Mann wie ihm gewähren werden, sind mit einem der ältesten Zirkel unserer Geschichte konfrontiert und dann sind sie so gar nicht göttlich.

Ich habe etwas anderes erwartet. Einen Gott halt. Einen Mann, der die Macht ausstrahlt, ganze Völker zu seinen Füßen zu haben. Doch Amun ist sehr zurück genommen und misstrauisch.

Und seine Gefährtin Kebi… sie ist ein Paradebeispiel unserer Art. Vampire sind für immer, sie verändern sich nicht, unsere stärksten Charaktereigenschaften treten nach unserer Verwandlung noch prägnanter auf. Ihre Unterwürfigkeit, ihre Fügsamkeit treiben meinen inneren Protest an, aber ich weiß, dass sie das nicht mit mir diskutieren würde. Auch wenn ich es für falsch halte, sich selbst für einen anderen auf diese Weise aufzugeben.

Amuns Augen tangierten unsere Ankunft, schätzten unsere Bedrohung ab. Sein Stolz und seine Vorsicht waren herausgefordert, als Liam und er sich angesehen haben.

Man könnte natürlich sagen, dass Amun seinen früheren Glanz zurücknimmt, seitdem die Volturi ihre Macht begründet haben, aber das würde vergessen, dass Amun sich beinahe weise von allein der neuen Kraft gebeugt hat und somit seinen Zirkel als einzigen der alten Zeit retten konnte.

Es heißt, dass Aro Amun beobachtet, weil er Amun eben diese Schläue zutraut. Und besorgt ist, dass der alte Gott einen Glückstreffer landet, so wie mit Demetri.

Nachdem was ich nun gehört habe, hat der Uralte einen Coup gelandet, als er den Jungen verwandelte. Mich erschreckt und fasziniert dessen Gabe, es ist kein Wunder, dass Benjamin niemandem von uns bekannt ist. Seine Fähigkeiten sind beeindruckend. Er könnte eine gefährliche Waffe sein, als Herr über Eis und Feuer, könnte er Vampire mit einer einzelnen Handbewegung in Brand setzen. Aber der Junge hat ein gutes Gespür für richtig und falsch. Und ein Rückgrat.

Es ist interessant zu sehen, wie der gesamte ägyptische Zirkel um Benjamin zu rotieren scheint. Obwohl ich mir bei Kebi nicht sicher bin. Sie sind seltsam unausgewogen.

Doch bei Benjamin ist nichts von Amuns Argwohn, Vorsicht und der wachsenden Unruhe zu spüren, die bei seinem Zirkeloberhaupt mit jedem Vampir, der Carlisle zu Hilfe kommt, größer wird.

Der Junge strahlt eine merkwürdige Ruhe aus, die Gelassenheit eines unbefleckten Gemüts. Benjamin kann unsere Befürchtungen nicht nachvollziehen, hat er doch bisher wenig Kontakt mit unserer Welt gehabt, noch von den Volturi gehört. Amun hat seinen Zirkel vor der Welt verschlossen, damals, zu Beginn des 19. Jahrhunderts.

„Wie alt bist du?", erkundige ich mich bei dem lächelnden jungen Mann. Benjamins Fröhlichkeit ist ansteckend, obwohl ich den Eindruck habe, dass er sich der Schwere unserer Situation bewusst ist.

Amuns brennender Blick trifft meinen. Er spricht mit niemandem, außer seinem Zirkel, doch hat seine Ohren anscheinend überall.

„Neugeboren 1810 im schönen Kairo.", antwortet Benjamin fröhlich. Amun macht einen Schritt vor, spüre, wie Liam sich anspannt. Wir wechseln einen Blick, ich schlucke meinen Kommentar hinunter, werde Amun nicht sagen, dass ich ihn durchschaut habe. Ihn und seine Pläne. Es wäre ein Tipp ins Blaue. Eleazar und ich sehen uns an. Auch ihm ist klar, warum Amun von der Bildfläche verschwunden ist und er an die 200Jahre nicht mehr außerhalb der Stadtmauern zu sehen war.

Es ist bemerkenswert, wie viele unserer Wege sich im Lauf unseres Lebens schon gekreuzt haben.

Carmen und Eleazar haben wir einst in Dänemark getroffen. Maggie und Carmen unterhalten sich angeregt, stehen sie sich heute doch zum ersten Mal gegenüber.

Es ist erstaunlich, dass wir uns bis zum heutigen Tage niemals über unseren Freund mit den goldenen Augen und seltsamen Ernährungsgrundsätzen verständigt haben. Carlisle hat in vielen Existenzen seine Spuren hinterlassen, selbst wenn er sie nur kurz gestreift hat. Der Nomade Randall ist dafür ein gutes Beispiel, war ihr Intermezzo doch eher kurz. Und dennoch betrachtet er den charmanten englischen Doktor als Freund, als einen Freund, dem er ein so außergewöhnliches Enkelkind bezeugen wird. Aber vielleicht ist er auch nur zu jung, um die Schrecken der unsterblichen Kinder in ihrer Gänze vor Augen zu haben. Es gibt entlegene Ecken oben, weit im Norden, die bis heute fast menschenleer sind. Die Volturi haben Zeitzeugnisse beseitigt, so dass die Menschen glauben, dass sei schon immer so gewesen. Aber teils gab es dort Städte oder große Gemeinden, die heute Brachland sind, weil ein unsterbliches Kind den Ort ausgelöscht hat.

Mein Freund Carlisle wird oft mit dem Attribut „mitfühlend" beschrieben. Er unterstützt Menschen wie Vampire, die seinen Weg kreuzen, bringt sie auf die für sie richtigen Wege. Er urteilt nicht, zumindest versucht er, sich nicht vorschnell in eine Meinung zu stürzen. Im Scherz hat er einst zu mir gesagt, dass seine Gabe „Mitgefühl" sei und gezwinkert. Ich denke, dass er da nicht ganz falsch liegt, auch wenn er selbst das anders sieht.

Es ist ein bisschen wie bei klein- Renesmee. Deswegen ist es nicht abwegig, dass er sich als ihr Großvater versteht.

Ich glaube, dass es eine Gabe sein könnte, was Carlisle kann. Alle lassen auch ihn hinein, nennen ihn Freund und sind bereit auf die nasskalte Olympichalbinsel zu reisen, nur um ihm einen Gefallen zu tun. Er löst irgendetwas in uns aus. Mensch wie Vampir.

Der Nomade Alistair ist ein Beispiel. Carlisle und Esme haben sich im Anschluss an ihren Besuch bei uns auf die Suche nach ihm begeben. Aber Alistair meidet unsereins. Und die Menschen. Tiere meiden ihn. Aber dennoch sind die beiden Engländer Freunde. Carlisle ist der einzige Freund, den der verschrobene Einsiedler hat.

Amun ein weiteres Beispiel. Wie kann man nur mit jemandem wie ihm befreundet sein? Er lässt niemanden hinein.

Aro von den Volturi gegenüber genießt Carlisle Privilegien.

Das ist nicht einfach so. Das kann nicht jeder beliebige Vampir erreichen.

Aber würde ich meinen Freund darauf ansprechen, er würde es abwinken, so wie ich ihn für verrückt erkläre, wenn er mir eine Gabe unterschieben will.

Der nordamerikanische Nomade, unser Freund Garrett ist über uns – über Liam - das erste Mal in Birmingham gestolpert. Sein Forscherdrang hatte ihn ins alte Land getrieben. Er hatte gerade ein Jahrzehnt in Russland verbracht, fand es aber zu kalt, der Aufwand sei zu groß, sollte man doch einmal einem Menschen unverhofft über den Weg laufen. Außerdem schmecken die Menschen auf dem Land dort entweder nach Hunger oder nach Vodka, zumindest war das 1880 so.

Die folgenden zwanzig Jahre, die Garrett in Europa verbrachte, musste ich meinen Ehemann teilen und konnte zum ersten Mal Liams früheren Widerwillen unseren Zirkel um Maggie zu erweitern, verstehen. Auch wenn Garrett uns oder wir ihn über die Jahre nur besuchten und nie länger als ein paar Monate zusammen unterwegs gewesen sind, ist es eine seltsame Erfahrung gewesen.

Liam erinnert sich gern daran. Nicht nur, weil die beiden Soldaten gute Freunde geworden sind, die Ansichten teilen oder herzhaft über verschiedene Standpunkte diskutieren können. Nein, auch weil seine Ehefrau ihre Sehnsucht nach Zweisamkeit an ihm gestillt hat, wenn er von den Ausflügen, die die beiden Männer ohne uns gemacht hatten, zurückkehrte. Aber natürlich würde ich mir nicht die Blöße geben, zu verlangen, dass wir Garrett nur als Zirkel gegenüber treten. Auch wenn mein Fiann genau weiß, dass ich dies am liebsten tun würde. Ich teile ihn nun einmal nicht gern. Und musste das über 200Jahre auch nur bedingt tun, bis die beiden Männer sich begegnet sind. Selbst Freunde von uns, die im Norden, oben in Dänemark leben, sieht er nicht so häufig.

Doch es ist nur fair, auch ich würde unsere Freunde niemals abweisen und habe es bei Carlisles Besuchen stets gepredigt.

Garrett war zu Anfang eher belustigt über den Fakt, dass unser Zirkel mit einer Eheschließung besiegelt wurde. Aber auch 1880 habe ich darauf bereits großen Wert gelegt. Es waren die nervenaufreibendsten Jahre meines Vampirlebens, als ich auf den störrischen Widerstandskämpfer und seine Bitte seinen Namen zu tragen, gewartet habe.

Maggie wackelt mit den Augenbrauen, als wir uns ansehen. Garrett und Liam unterhalten sich leise. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wandert immer wieder zum Zirkel aus Denali, bis Eleazar sich aus meinem Gespräch mit Carmen ausklinkt und sich zu den beiden Männern gesellt.

Unsere süße Maggie war es auch, die 1960 auf dem Mardi Gras in N'Orleans feststellte, dass die

beiden hochgewachsenen, respekteinflößenden Gestalten zusammen manchmal wie kleine Kinder sind.

_**Kate**_

Die Nomaden rücken an. Charlotte und Peter sind schon da, Carlisle und Esme versprechen, dass sie auf dem Heimweg sind und einen weiteren Freund mitbringen.

Die Amazonen sind beeindruckend. Siobhan, die irische Vampirin, bei der ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ihr Zirkel noch zu den Nomaden oder schon zu den domestizierten Vampiren zählt, ist fasziniert von den Unbekannten. Und den unterschiedlichen Begabungen, die sich hier versammeln.

Sie und Eleazar sind im steten Austausch, ich mag sie, hört sie doch genau zu, wenn man mit ihr spricht.

Der irische Zirkel ist ein leiser Zirkel. Anders als die Amazonen, die still sind, aber sich recht hektisch, übermenschlich bewegen, fließen die Bewegungen der irischen Vampire. Siobhans Mate, Liam, ist ein türmender Schatten, sein Blick aufmerksam. Selbst dann, wenn er augenscheinlich einem Gespräch zuhört, weiß er genau, wo sich seine beiden Mädchen befinden und ob sie bedroht sind.

Carmen, Siobhan und Eleazar bringen auch die Frage auf, ob Bellas Gabe dehnbar ist. Dagegen spricht, dass Edward, Alice und Jasper ihre besondere Fähigkeit schon immer in diesem Umfang gehabt haben. Ebenso wie Maggie. Dafür spricht, dass ich die Elektrizität inzwischen nicht nur in meinen Händen habe und Benjamin im Laufe der Geschichte mehr als nur Feuer in seinen Fingern entdecken konnte. Zafrina ist sich nicht sicher, ihr Kontakt mit Menschen ist auf Nahrungsaufnahme beschränkt, sie kennen kaum andere Vampire, sie weiß nicht, ob ihre Halluzinationen schon immer so umfangreich gewesen sind.

Wir beschließen also, dass wir Bella testen wollen, allerdings bringen Eleazar und Edward an, dass wir das erst mit Carlisle besprechen sollten.

„Wohin geht er?", erkundige ich mich bei Siobhan, als Liam das Wohnzimmer verlässt. Bisher ist er konstant in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Ähnlich wie bei Edward und Bella, als müsse Liam seine Frau beschützen.

Siobhan lächelt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gefährten ist sie eine helle Erscheinung, als sei sie Licht und er Dunkelheit. „Es liegt etwas in der Luft.", schmunzelt sie. „Anscheinend haben wir mehr mit Familie Cullen gemein, als wir bisher wussten.", und wechselt das Thema.

Der morgendliche Nebel hat sich verzogen, Emmett und Rosalie werden morgen früh zurück sein, Carlisle und Esme werden heute Abend ankommen.

Ich bin zu abgelenkt, um vorher darauf zu achten, als die Haustür zu schlägt. Edward und Bella sich in Bewegung setzen.

Als Liam hereinkommt, haftet ein anderer Geruch an ihm. Atme ein. Mir scheint, ich halluziniere. Der Duft kommt mir bekannt vor. Und dann ist er plötzlich im ganzen Haus.

Frische Luft, Leder, und draußen. Wie guter Whiskey. Echt eben.

Erinnerungen kriechen meine Wirbelsäule hinauf, ich habe Gänsehaut auf Armen und Beinen.

Nein, nein, nein.

Ein paar schwere Stiefel sind den federnden Schritten von Bella und Edwards leisen Sohlen hinzugekommen. Sie sind nicht viel lauter, aber anders. Weniger… zurückhaltend.

Der zerzauste Nomade hat ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen, als er sich in unserer Runde umsieht.

Edward kneift die Augen zusammen, bevor er mich überrascht anstarrt. Was habe ich bitte getan?

Ich gebe mir bereits größte Mühe, nicht an N'Orleans zu denken, nicht an 1924, nicht an diesen sagenhaften Mardi Gras.

Vielleicht solltest du meinen Kopf besser meiden, liebster Cousin.

„Das würde ich, aber du denkst sehr laut.", erwidert Edward. Tanya und Carmen mustern mich.

„Das ist Garrett.", beginnt Edward und stellt uns einander vor. Ich bin überrascht, als Garrett Siobhan umarmt, es wagt, die unsichtbare Grenze zu überschreiten, die ich zu sehen glaube. Doch Liam schreitet nicht ein. „Ihr kennt euch ja bereits", winkt Edward die Vorstellung der Iren ab.

„Sind wir uns nicht schon einmal begegnet?", erkundigt sich Tanya, während Garrett und ich uns anstarren. Ich kann nicht glauben dass er hier ist.

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich, versuche einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, dass ich einfach nur blind gewesen bin, diese Verbindung übersehen habe. Doch wenn ich an unsere Zeit in New Orleans denke, überfluten mich die Bilder der Vergangenheit, allerdings schaffe ich es nicht, zusammenhängende Sätze in unserem Beisammensein zu finden.

Er ist hier. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Das ist ein Desaster!

Garrett, der nordamerikanische, wissbegierige, seelenvolle Nomade! Brrrr!

Sein Blick wandert zu Tanya hinüber. „An ein solch frohes Gemüt, würde ich mich erinnern.", kontert er. Höre nur ich flirten darin?

„Ich habe dich schon einmal gesehen.", beharrt meine Schwester.

Will schon danach fragen, warum er hier ist. Doch das ist unnötig. Wir sind alle aus demselben Grund hier.

„Ich kannte einst ein blondes Fräulein deines Schlages, little One. Klingelt bei 1924 etwas bei dir, Schöne?", ich kann nicht glauben, dass er so tut, als würde er mich nicht erkennen! Ich habe es ihm genau angesehen! Er erinnert sich an unsere… Zeit auf dem Straßenkarneval. Kleiner verlogener Streuner!

„Oh, an dich würde ich mich erinnern, young One.", grinst Tanya. „Das würde ich definitiv.", zwinkernd. „1924 sagst du?"

Ich liebe meine Schwester, aber in diesem Moment hasse ich sie.


	2. a lot of smoke

HYA und ein frohes Neues!

Nach den Neujahrsraketen gibt es nun auch viel Rauch in Forks, Siobhan sinniert üer Männerfreundschaft, Tanya verabscheut es zu verlieren, Kate legt Garrett auf den Rücken und der versteht die Frauen nicht.

Viel Spaß!

##

_**2. Kapitel – a lot of smoke**_

_**Siobhan**_

_Ich mag unseren Freund Garrett. Der amerikanische Nomade besitzt eine natürliche Neugier, die Fähigkeit, Dinge unbefangen zu betrachten und einen neuen Blickwinkel zu gewinnen. Er versucht allem, was sich seinem Verständnis entzieht, auf den Grund zu gehen. _

_Auch wenn ich ihn anfangs für einen typischen Nomaden gehalten habe, der annahm, mit einem anderen umherziehen zu können. Damals war der andere Liam. Ich habe nicht vermutet, dass sie sich so gut verstehen würden. _

_Bisher hat Liam nur für wenig andere Sympathie entwickelt. Außer mir. Das stört mich nicht, er gehört mir, er braucht niemanden sonst. Ich bin sehr froh, dass er zumindest vorgibt, den Avancen anderer Frauen, ob vampirisch oder menschlich, gegenüber blind zu sein. _

_Er sieht Carlisle Cullen als unseren Freund an. Und Nomaden aus dem Norden, allen voran dem Kempen des Zirkels gegenüber. _

_Mich überrascht die Kameraderie erst, die so plötzlich zwischen Garrett und Liam entsteht. Aber dann wird klar, dass sie dasselbe Feindbild haben. Sie mögen die Rotjacken nicht besonders, sie haben beide in Kriegen für ihr Land gekämpft und sind dort auch zu Grunde gegangen. _

_Ich freue mich für die beiden Soldaten – Captain und Leutnant, darauf legen sie viel Wert – dass sie einen Verbündeten, einen „Brother in Arms" gefunden haben. Obwohl sie so unterschiedlich in ihrer Persönlichkeit sind. _

_Aber die Tage, in denen sie ohne uns, ohne mich unterwegs sind, auf der Jagd nach englischen und schottischen Soldaten – rate, wer das in Gang gesetzt hat – dehnen sich in die Unendlichkeit. Selbst mit Maggies Gesellschaft. Ich habe es für eine gute Idee gehalten, die beiden Männer loszuschicken. Hielt es für möglich, dass es Liams Misstrauen anderen gegenüber lockern würde. Habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Mann sechs Tage von mir getrennt wäre und ich wahnsinnig würde. Es fühlt sich falsch an, dass er nicht hier ist. _

_Ich kann sie lachen hören, als sie den Hügel hinauf kommen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die gesamte Zeit draußen verbracht haben. _

_Garrett verabschiedet sich von uns, will sich Sevilla ansehen, Pisa und danach Richtung Prag. Ihn begeistern die großen Bauwerke, die Kunstfertigkeit, die es erfordert hat, sie zu errichten._

_„Ihr hattet also Erfolg?", frage ich, ihre Augen sind leuchtend rot, ihr Durst wird für die nächsten beiden Wochen gestillt sein. Ausreichend. _

_Liam lehnt am Tisch. „Oh, álainn, so viele Rotjacken tummeln sich gerade in Schottland!", schwärmt er. Wir verlassen Irland und die britischen Inseln nur ein paar Mal im Jahr, Liam fühlt sich auf seinem Heimatgrund am wohlsten. Ich bin damit zufrieden, meistens, meine Ruhelosigkeit ist verschwunden, seitdem ich ihm begegnet bin. _

_„Wohin geht Garrett, wenn er in Prag gewesen ist?", 1876 haben wir ihn das erste Mal getroffen. Nun, 1882 hat er uns einen Besuch abgestattet. _

_„Das sehen wir dann. Er weiß auch nicht, ob sein Weg ihn direkt dorthin führen wird."_

_Garrett der Abenteurer lässt sich gern treiben, hat zwar eine Vorstellung, von dem was sein soll, aber entscheidet spontan, intuitiv. Die Reise über Sevilla und Pisa kann schon eine Dekade oder länger dauern. Dort unterscheiden wir uns. Ich plane voraus, weiß, wann ich wo sein werde, sollten wir uns auf eine Reise begeben. _

_Liam blickt mich an und lächelt. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass mir das Körperliche so wichtig ist. Aber wie viel es bedeutet, erfährt Frau erst, wenn sie ihre Bedürfnisse nicht auf der Stelle stillen kann. _

_„Hast du mich wenigstens vermisst?", gurre ich, streichle seine stoppeligen Wangen. Mein Mann schließt die Augen, genießt die Berührung. Ich mag das leichte Kratzen seines Bartes, es prickelt an den richtigen Stellen. _

_„Aye.", summt er. _

_Drücke meinen Mund auf seinen, fordere ihn heraus, wie eine bedürftige Neugeborene. Meine Hand wandert, zwängt sich zwischen uns, streift hinab, packt zu. Liam knurrt. Dränge mich noch näher an ihn, ertaste genauer seine Männlichkeit, die sich unter meiner Berührung streckt. _

_„Maith, maith (gut, gut). Ich ebenfalls.", raune ich, sinke vor ihm auf die Knie. _

_Liams Blick folgt mir, aufmerksam, abwartend. Blicke zu ihm hinauf, bevor ich seine Hosen hinab ziehe und meinen Preis betrachte. Mein Soldat, mein Captain, salutiert mir dienstbewusst. Wieder klingt es fast wie ein Knurren, das tief aus Liam emporrumpelt. Er kann meine Bedürftigkeit riechen. Lecke mir über die Lippen, bevor ich sie um seine Männlichkeit schließe, meine Zunge um seinen Schaft gleiten lasse. Mein Mann stöhnt wohlig auf, als ich mich an ihm vergehe, streichele, lecke, sauge, damit er ja nicht vergisst, stets zu mir zurückzukehren. _

_Ich neige mein Haupt vor niemandem. Doch seit ich Liam kenne, verstehe ich den Unterschied. Es beflügelt mich, diese Macht zu haben. Meinen Mann sprichwörtlich in der Hand zu haben. Wir sind beinahe 200 Jahre zusammen und noch immer verliert sich Liam in Ekstase, wenn ich vor ihm in die Knie sinke. _

_„Siobhan", stöhnt Liam, vergräbt eine Hand in meinem Haar. Spüre das Pulsieren in seiner Länge, die den herannahenden Höhepunkt ankündigt. Verstärke meinen Druck auf sein bestes Stück, als mein Trodaí (Krieger) kommt. Verharre einen Moment, lächele, bevor ich ihn freigebe. _

_Lehne mich ein Stück zurück, lächele verschlagen zu ihm hinauf, als er mich an den Oberarmen packt und zu sich hinauf zieht. Liam mustert mein Gesicht, versucht einen Grund für meinen Überfall zu finden. Garretts Platz ist noch nicht kalt und schon reibe ich mich an meinem Trodaí. Normaler Weise bin ich taktvoller._

_Aber unter normalen Umständen muss ich ihn auch nicht teilen. Attackiere erneut seinen Mund, erforsche seine Lippen, unsere Zungen duellieren sich. Liam stößt sich vom Tisch ab, zieht mich heran, unsere Körper komplett miteinander in Kontakt. _

_Zerre an seiner Weste, am Hemd, küsse seinen Hals, lasse meine Finger in den Ausschnitt gleiten. „Komm", befehle ich stöhnend, als seine Hände ein Eigenleben entwickeln. Ziehe ihn zu unserem Bett. Oh, wie wenig Verständnis hatte er für dieses Möbelstück gezeigt! Auch ich habe Betten, bevor ich ihn traf, meist als Schreibtische oder Kleiderschränke genutzt, habe ich denn meine Zeit in Zimmern verbracht. Doch als ich Liam traf, war ein Bett für mich sinnvoll. Auch wenn ich längst gelernt habe, dass Sex und Verlangen nichts mit Kissen zu tun hat. Dass genauso gut Häuserwände, Speicher, Strohballen, Waldböden und Tische gereichen. Hmmm. _

_Liam lächelt verschmitzt. Ob er versteht, dass ich rollig wie eine Katze bin, nur weil er ein paar Tage nicht da war? _

_Stoße meinen Soldaten auf die Matratze. Sein Ding steht noch immer aufrecht, ruft nach mir, nach Zuwendung, seine Hose hängt in seinen Kniekehlen. _

_„Du hast zu viel an, álainn.", murmelt er wie hypnotisiert, als ich auf seinen Schoß sinke, doch meine Röcke uns trennen. _

_Wir kommen uns entgegen, sein glühender Mund wandert meine Schulter hinab, seine Finger nesteln an meinem Mieder. Drücke ihn in die Kissen, unterbreche sein Tun, zerre sein Hemd fort. Seine breite Brust hebt und senkt sich hektisch. Meine Finger gleiten über die Muskeln, streichen über sein Brusthaar, mein waschechter Kerl, bevor ich mich seinen Oberkörper hinab küsse, uns seiner Hosen endgültig entledige, meine Finger in Muskeln drücke, kratzend, als ich mich aufrichte, meine Röcke raffe und ohne Vorwarnung auf seine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit herabsinke._

_Wir stöhnen beide auf, genießen einen Moment unsere Vereinigung, bevor ich mich vor und zurück wiege, mich auf und ab senke. _

_Liams Pranken umklammern meine Oberschenkel, bevor er sich aufrichtet, mir einen sengenden Kuss aufdrückt. „Zu viel", keucht er, zerrt an meinem Oberteil. Der Stoff reißt unter seinem Tun. _

_„So wunderschön.", murmelt er, als er meinen Busen vom Stoff befreit, eine Hand fordernd darüber gleitet, ich komme das erste Mal, als sich sein Mund um einen Nippel schließt. Sein heißer Atem, das Prickeln seiner Bartstoppeln, seine Zähne, die an empfindsamer Haut ziehen. _

_Doch mein Trodaí hat Fahrt aufgenommen, entledigt sich meiner Röcke, als ich noch Sterne sehe, wirft uns in den Laken herum. „__Is áille ar fad álainn (Schönste aller Schönen)", murmelt er, seine Hände gleiten fordernd über meinen Körper. Seine langen Finger streichen herausfordernd über meine intimste Stelle. Sein heißer Mund findet meinen. Stöhne in seinen Mund, als zwei Finger in mich eindringen, sein Daumen meinen Venushügel streichelt, ein Rhythmus, der mich wieder Richtung Delirium treibt. Schlage meine Nägel in seine Schultern, als er mich in Höhen bringt, die mir immer wieder aufs Neue die Stimme rauben. Winde mich unter seiner Hand, keuche und stöhne, als wäre dies das erste Mal, dass ich so empfinde. Das ist es nicht, und doch fühlt es sich intensiver, sehnsuchtsvoller an, als sonst. Meine Muskeln zittern, als sie ihren Dienst quittieren. Liams raue Hände massieren und kneten meinen Busen, spielerisch beißt er hinein. Kraule seinen Nacken, drücke ihn fester an mich. Wer verführt hier eigentlich gerade wen?_

_„Oh trodaí", flüstere ich, ziehe seine verführerischen Lippen zu mir hinunter. _

_Wir kämpfen um die Oberhand, bevor ich wieder über ihm bin. Mein Soldat liebt es, wenn ich ihn reite, er alles sehen, alles fühlen kann. _

_Wir lieben uns vier Tage lang, fast genauso lang, wie er nicht bei mir war. Erst danach geht es mir besser, fühle meine Gier gestillt. _

_Tanya schwört, dass sie Garrett schon einmal gesehen hat. Auf einem Straßenfest. Irgendwann in den goldenen 20igern. Warum er ihr im Gedächtnis geblieben ist, kann sie nicht genau sagen, hatten sie doch keinerlei Interaktion miteinander. _

_Ich würde behaupten, es ist etwas in seinen Augen, ein Funkeln, etwas, was man nicht in jedem Vampir findet. _

_Carlisle und Esme sind zurückgekehrt und haben Carlisles ältesten Freund mitgebracht. Ich würde Alistair nicht unbedingt einen Freund nennen, Alistair hat keine Freunde, weil er ein misstrauischer, eigenbrötlerischer, alter Kauz ist und sich die meiste Zeit auf dem Dachboden versteckt. Er ist immer auf Wanderschaft, allerdings hält er sich erstaunlich oft in Britannien auf. Maggie sagt, er sieht aus wie Kurt Kobain als Vampir aus. Ich weiß nicht so recht, ich habe mir Bilder des besagten Musikers angeschaut. _

_Alistair umgibt noch immer eine Aura edler Herkunft. So soll es ja gewesen sein, bis sein Vater ihn an Asteroth verkauft hat. _

_Seitdem sie zurück sind, haben Kate und Zafrina damit begonnen, Bellas Gabe zu testen. _

_**Kate**_

_Zafrinas Gabe ist interessant, ja, aber sie gibt Bella nicht genügend Anreiz. Sie verursacht keine Schmerzen, nur ein schales Gefühl, eine Beklemmung, plötzlich den eigenen Augen nicht mehr trauen zu können. Carmen, Siobhan und Maggie sind oft bei Bellas Trainingsstunden dabei, nur Zafrinas Tests meiden sie. Es ist unnatürlich für uns übernatürliche Geschöpfe, plötzlich so hilflos zu sein. Eleazar erklärt, dass Alecs seltsamer Nebel ähnlich, nur in allen Sinnen, wirken würde. _

_Eleazar, Carlisle und Siobhan sind es auch, die ich häufig mit den Köpfen zusammen sehe. Sie sind sich ähnlich._

_Das Publikum unseres mentalen Trainings wechselt, nur Garrett ist von den „normalen" Vampiren derjenige, der immer anwesend ist. Ich frage mich, ob er das tut, um mich zu quälen, sich über mich lustig zu machen oder ob er wirklich so neugierig ist. _

_Immerhin ist Bella eine Kuriosität. Eine Neugeborene die jeglicher Normen entbehrt. Sie hat nicht Unrecht, sie scheint für dieses Leben geschaffen zu sein. _

_Zum Kampftraining kommen fast alle. Alle wollen sehen, wie der riesige Emmett Cullen vor seiner Schwägerin in die Knie geht. _

_Ich sehe Eleazar gern dabei zu, als er einige Taktiken der Volturi erklärt. Kampftechniken, die sie erlernt haben, aber selten gebrauchen, dafür haben sie ja ihre teuflischen Zwillinge. _

_Peter und Charlotte halten sich zurück, auch wenn Peter immer wieder Bellas Haltung korrigiert, ohne sich aktiv zu beteiligen. Auch Randall und Mary bieten sich an. Mary ist die einzige Vampirfrau, gegen die Bella im Nahkampf antritt. Bella redet davon, das man Familie nicht angreift und Freunde schon gar nicht. Doch im Gegensatz zu uns anderen, springt Mary einfach auf sie zu, ohne Rücksicht auf ihr Gerede. _

_Mary und Garrett kennen sich anscheinend recht gut. Deswegen schreitet er diesmal ein, zeigt auf, an welchen Stellen Mary anders reagieren sollte, was seiner Meinung nach Haltungsfehler bei Bella sind. Wie ein Ochs vorm Baum starre ich ihn an, bin wie hypnotisiert von seiner Stimme. Sie ist verändert, wenn er erklärt. Bella sieht zu ihm auf und nickt, wenn sie verstanden hat. _

_Ich möchte Mary die Augen auskratzen, als sie und Garrett demonstrieren, was wir alle gerade gelernt haben. Sie kommen sich verdächtig nahe. Mich hingegen straft er mit Nichtachtung, so scheint mir. Auch wenn meine Schwestern behaupten, ich sei ihm gegenüber sehr unhöflich und er würde mich deswegen weitestgehend meiden. _

_Ich springe ihr ins Gesicht! Garrett und Mary knallen zusammen, reißen sich gegenseitig auf den Waldboden nieder und bleiben lachend liegen, stoßen sich an, bevor sie sich lachend umarmen. _

_Schäume innerlich und wende mich ab. _

_Was auch immer er tut, berührt mich nicht mehr. Das mit uns ist Vergangenheit. Es war die richtige Entscheidung, das mit uns nicht über die Maßen zu strapazieren. Alles hat seine Zeit. Unsere gemeinsame Zeit war abgelaufen, noch bevor sie richtig begonnen hatte. _

_Mache ein paar stampfende Schritte zurück zum Haus. _

_„Kate!", Garretts Stimme klingelt in meinem ganzen Körper. Ich kann Tanya und Carmen kichern hören. „Man sagt, du könntest einen Vampir umwerfen." Als ob er das nicht genau wüsste! Ich habe ihn auf den Rücken geworfen! Hat er bis heute nicht herausgefunden, dass ich mich niederer Tricks bedient habe?_

_Drehe mich zurück. „Ja.", atme tief ein, „Neugierig?", wenn er so tut, als würden wir uns nicht kennen, werde ich mir nicht die Blöße geben. Wir hätten das zivilisiert über die Bühne bringen können, aber wenn er nicht kooperiert.. Selbst Schuld. Strecke meinen Arm aus und recke die Hand vor, meine Finger zappeln in Erwartung. _

_Der zerzauste Nomade kommt auf mich zu, die anderen dicht auf seinen Fersen. „Das habe ich noch nie gesehen.", er ist so jung! Er hat so vieles noch nicht gesehen! „Das kommt mir übertrieben vor…"_

_Argh! Wir sind zwei Armlängen auseinander. Seine und Meine. Ich hatte vergessen, was für ein Riese er ist. Ich hatte vergessen, wie gut er aus der Nähe aussieht. _

_Ich sehe es in seinen Augen! Er weiß genau, dass wir uns kennen. Er erinnert sich. _

_Natürlich tut er das! Unser Gedächtnis ist unfehlbar! _

_„Vielleicht wirkt es nur bei den Schwachen und Jungen.", lasse meine Finger tanzen. Garrett verzieht seinen Mund zum einem lässigen Lächeln. Der Abenteurer, der jede Herausforderung annimmt. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Junge. Wir starren uns an, seine roten Augen funkeln erwartungsvoll, als er seinen Arm ausstreckt und meine Handfläche mit dem Finger berührt. Konzentriere mich und verpasse ihm einen heftigen Stromstoß._

_Erschrocken schnappt er nach Luft, sackt auf die Knie, einen kurzen Augenblick orientierungslos. Selbst auf den Knien ist er noch groß, im Vergleich zu mir. _

_Dann schüttelt er den Kopf und blickt mich an. Neugierde im Blick. Und Bewunderung? „Wow", bringt er hervor. „Du bist eine beeindruckende Frau.", ich meine, ihm hängt noch etwas auf den Lippen, aber er schweigt. Zucke betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern, lächele süffisant und wende mich ab. Das ertrage ich nicht länger. _

_Ich lenke mich die nächsten Stunden ab. Unterhalte mich mit Randall, sinniere mit Rosalie über unsere erste Begegnung 1942. Carmen und Tanya sind nicht zu sehen, aber vielleicht plaudern sie mit ihrem neuen Kumpel Garrett, den Carmen einen außergewöhnlich charmanten und guterzogenen Gentleman nennt. Danke mir ist schon übel! Als die Dämmerung aufzieht, beobachte ich eine Szene, die mich stutzig macht. _

_Der irische Zirkel, sowie Ben und Tia scheinen zur Jagd aufbrechen zu wollen. Garrett steht bei ihnen. Strenge mich an, um Siobhans Worte zu verstehen. _

_„Eine Zeitlang waren sie fast Gold.", tatsächlich klingt sie ein wenig betrübt. Garrett zuckt mit den Schultern._

_„Es gibt immer Höhen und Tiefen.", antwortet er unbestimmt. Worüber reden sie, verdammt?! _

_„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du es erneut versuchen wirst. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, du bist dazu eingeladen worden.", Siobhans Stimme tanzt neckisch. Garrett grinst sie an, wechselt einen Blick mit Liam und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. _

_„Ihr ist zu Ohren gekommen", neckt er sie und spricht damit wohl die beiden Männer, Liam und Benjamin an. „Was dir nicht immer alles __zufällig__ zugetragen wird. Aber deine Ohren haben richtig gehört.", bestätigt er. _

_„Ich wusste, dass du nicht aufgeben würdest.", motivierend. Siobhan lächelt._

_„Ich habe nicht aufgegeben!", entrüstet er sich. „Ich habe eine Pause gemacht. Du weißt wie __deliziös__ das ist.", schüttelt sich. Siobhan lacht nickend. _

_„Du wirst uns also nicht begleiten?", hakt sie nach._

_„Eh nein. Aber wie sieht es aus, ihr seid herzlich eingeladen.", Garrett blickt die Irin und ihren Ehemann an. Maggie zieht die Stupsnase kraus. _

_„So siehst du aus.", erwidert Liam und schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf. In Garretts Gegenwart wirkt Liam weniger düster, sie wirken fast wie zwei normale Jungs miteinander. _

_Im nächsten Augenblick sind die Iren und die jungen Ägypter davon. _

_Garrett dreht sich um und blickt mich an. Ein Moment, in dem Zeit und Raum den Atem anhalten, so fühlt es sich an. So hat es sich auch 1924 angefühlt. Diese Augen verfolgen mich seit jeher. Keiner der Männer hat je wieder dieses Funkeln gehabt, oder seine Anziehungskraft. Ich gebe ihm daran die Schuld, dass meine Liaisons zwar befriedigend, aber nicht von Dauer waren. Sobald meine Gedanken wieder klar werden, kehrt die Leere zurück. _

_Dabei ist uns beiden klar, dass es eine richtige Entscheidung gewesen ist. Wie hätten wir sonst leben sollen? Wir hätten uns gegenseitig gegeißelt, es ist besser so. _

_„Da bist du ja, Schwesterchen.", flötet Tanya und legt ihren Arm um mich. Wir glauben, dass die Volturi anhalten und zu hören werden. Es beschwingt uns alle. „Wir gehen Jagen. Komm schon."_

_Emmett und Edward rennen ohne uns los, gut so. Ich mag Emmett, stille meinen Durst aber lieber stilvoller als er und mit weniger Lautstärke. Carlisle und Eleazar unterhalten sich mit Garrett. Carlisle klopft Garrett lachend auf die Schulter. _

_„Ich weiß ja, dass du alles einmal ausprobierst, aber damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.", Carlisle. _

_„Es ist nicht besonders appetitlich, aber interessant.", antwortet Garrett. „Doch ich verstehe Emmett und… Jasper absolut.", er spricht den Namen des Majors mit Vorsicht aus, will keine emotionale Krise heraufbeschwören. Carlisle nickt besonnen. _

_„Was will er hier?", knurre ich. Die Männer blicken mich an. Carmen rammt mir ihren spitzen Ellenbogen in die Seite. _

_„Garrett begleitet uns auf die Jagd.", erklärt Carlisle._

_„Es schmeckt nicht besonders gut.", brumme ich. Ich will nicht, dass er mitkommt. Nicht, weil ich seinen Sinneswandel nicht unterstütze, sondern weil ich seine Nähe nicht ertrage. _

_„Ich weiß.", antwortet er._

_Tanya legt den Kopf schief und lächelt kokett. „Du weißt?"_

_„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine vegetarische Jagd veranstalte.", erklärt er unbefangen, als sei es das Normalste der Welt zwischen den Nahrungsquellen hin und her zu springen. „Ich weiß also, dass Wild weder gut riecht, noch besonders schmackhaft ist, Katie."_

_„Kate ist der Name.", knurre ich undamenhaft und stapfe voran. _

_Ich kann Tanya „Verzeih ihr", sagen hören, als ich über meine Schulter nach ihnen sehe, hakt sie sich bei Garrett unter und fordert, dass er ihr die Geschichte seiner ersten „vegetarischen" Jagd erzählt. _

_Ich bevorzuge Karibus, hier werde ich mich mit einem kleineren Wild zufrieden geben müssen. _

_Nachdem wir in alle Windrichtungen davon gestoben sind, habe ich mich allerdings auf die Suche nach diesem störrischen Patrioten gemacht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es tatsächlich schon versucht hat! Dass er schon eine Weile so gelebt hat. Ich glaube, er erfindet Geschichten. Was er angeblich alles schon erlebt und gesehen habe! Ich bitte euch! Er ist ein Kind! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er einen Moment der Einsicht hatte, eine innere Erkenntnis, die ihn dazu trieb, das wenig schmackhafte Tierblut zu wählen. Zumindest mehr als einmal, mehr als Neugierde hergibt. Ich weiß, wofür ich es tue. Aber unsere Familie, die Cullens dazugezählt, sind die Ausnahme der Regel. _

_Im Dickicht taucht ein Puma auf, Fleischfresser sind appetitlicher als Herbivore Wesen. Neige mich zum Sprung, doch im nächsten Moment spüren das Tier und ich den herannahenden Jäger. Wir wissen beide, dass das Tier keine Chance hat, als Garrett den Puma zu Boden reißt. Der Puma wehrt sich, kreischt, doch schlussendlich versenkt Garrett präzise seine Zähne in der Kehle seiner Beute, ohne den geringsten Kratzer an seiner Kleidung, ohne verschmiertes Blut. _

_Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meine erste Jagd auf einen Schwarzbären. Tanya hatte bereits herausgefunden, dass Karnivore nicht nur etwas besser riechen, sondern auch bekömmlicher sind, als Pflanzenfresser. Obwohl sie es Irina und mir demonstrierte, sah ich aus wie ein unsterbliches Kind nach einer Schlachttour. Meine Kleidung war Blutbefleckt, mein Kiefer mit der muffelnden Substanz bedeckt, weil es ganz anders ist, ein Tier zu erlegen, als einen Menschen zu beißen._

_Ich bin völlig paralysiert von der Schönheit, der Kraft, die der Vampir ausstrahlt, als er auf seiner Beute niedergeht. Seine Muskeln sind angespannt, Sinne fokussiert. Seine Bewegungen sind tödlich. Und erregend. Heilige Mutter Gottes! Der Mann hat nur eine Mahlzeit gehabt! Und ich drehe fast durch! Ich habe eindeutig zu wenig guten Sex in der Vergangenheit gehabt! Wie bin ich nur in dieses ruhige Leben geschlittert? Verflucht! _

_Wieder sind es seine Augen, die mich erstarren lassen, als er aufsieht. Wir starren uns an, seine Pupillen nun nur noch von kräftigem Orange. Diese Veränderung geht schnell. Es muss also wahr sein. Er hat diese Diät schon eine Zeitlang betrieben. Denn wenn wir über einen längeren Zeitraum kein menschliches Blut zu uns nehmen, werden unsere Augen auch nach einem „Ausrutscher" schneller wieder Gold. _

_Mache einige Schritte auf ihn zu, meine Beine bewegen sich, als würden sie ein Eigenleben haben oder würden wie von Zauberhand in seine Richtung getrieben. Es ist ein Ziehen, dem ich zu widerstehen versuche. _

_Ich würde gern sagen, dass es sein Aussehen ist, seine Größe, sein Erscheinungsbild und das, was es verheißen könnte, aber es ist mehr als Äußerlichkeiten, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben will. _

_Wieder trennen uns zwei Armlängen, als ich stehen bleibe. Das tote Tier liegt zwischen uns auf dem Waldboden, seine Körpertemperatur sinkt langsam ab, weicht. _

_„Du bist kein Vegetarier.", ich weiß selbst nicht, ob es Frage oder Feststellung ist. Weiß nicht, ob ich nicht doch das „Kein" hätte unterschlagen sollen. Aber er ist es eben nicht. Seine Augen waren glutrot, als er Carlisle zu Hilfe eilte. Rosalie hat erzählt, dass sie ihn beim Jagen gestört haben, als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatten und dass Emmett an sich halten musste, als das Blut des Menschen hervor trat. _

_„Jetzt gerade.", stellt er fest. Es klingt bockig. Beleidigt fast. _

_„Du kannst nicht einfach hin und her springen, wie du willst!", protestiere ich. Es ist der eine Weg oder der andere, verdammt!_

_„Wer sagt das? Wo steht es geschrieben?", brummt er. Er ist aufgebracht. Scheint nicht sein Lieblingsthema zu sein._

_„Machst du das öfter? Als Art Abenteuer? Als Zeitvertreib?", knurre ich, muss an Siobhans Worte denken, als sie selbst mit ihrem Zirkel zur Jagd gezogen ist. _

_„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Katrina.", erwidert er arrogant. Dann grinst er plötzlich sein lockeres Grinsen, das schiefe Verziehen seiner Mundwinkel, mit dem er sie alle um den Finger gewickelt hat. _

_In mir beginnt Rage zu wüten, niemand geht so mit mir um! Schon gar nicht ein Verflossener! _

_Wieso geht er nun diesen Weg? Warum hatte er ihn nicht schon vor 90 Jahren gelebt?! Verdammt! _

_„Wie kannst du so hinterhältig und selbstgefällig sein!", fauche ich. _

_Er lächelt noch immer. „Das sagt die Richtige.", raunt er. _

_„Was soll das heißen, Junge?!", meine Stimme ist eine Mischung aus Knurren und Fauchen. Seine Miene wirkt entspannt, wie eine Maske._

_„Was ist los?", fährt Tanyas Stimme plötzlich zwischen uns. Verdammt! Fahre erschrocken zu ihr herum, während Garrett lässig da steht. Er hat sie kommen gehört. Oder gerochen, was weiß ich denn. Er wusste, dass jemand unsere Unterhaltung stören würde. _

_„Kate", sagt er langsam, „hat mir nur erklärt, was sein kann und was nicht.", antwortet er, schultert den Puma, um ihn zu vergraben oder einem anderen zuzuführen, die Spuren zu verwischen. Dann lächelt er offen. „Es bleibt bei unserer Verabredung?", an Tanya gerichtet. Meine Schwester lacht, zwinkert ihm zu. „Natürlich. Es ist ein Date.", antwortet sie lachend, bevor der Patriot verschwunden ist. _

_Wie bitte? Ein Date? Wie in Date- Date? Wir sind hier, um Renesmee zu retten und unserem Freund Carlisle beizustehen, verdammt und nicht um uns die Zeit mit einem Mann zu vertreiben!  
>„Was tust du?!", zische ich aufgebracht. Tanya legt den Kopf schief, mustert mich, das kesse Lächeln, dass für Garrett bestimmt war, noch immer in ihrem Gesicht. <em>

_„Was für eine herrlich verdorbene Vorstellung du hast, sestra (Schwester).", tadelt sie mich. „Garrett und ich sind nur zu einer Partie Schach verabredet."_

_Schach? Wirklich? _

_„Verzeihung? Schach? Wieso?"_

_„Wieso nicht?", kontert sie. „Edward hat gesagt, könnte er keine Gedanken lesen, wäre Jasper sein ‚gefährlichster' Gegner. Ein Spiel mit dem Soldaten könnte also ganz amüsant werden."_

_Amüsant? Schach? Ein paar Figuren über ein Brett zu schieben? Gut, ich verstehe auch nicht, wie Eleazar und sie zuhause Spaß dabei empfinden, Tage andauernde Schachmatches gegeneinander auszutragen. _

_Ich habe Garrett nicht für so… Ich habe nicht vermutet, dass er Schach spielen könnte. _

_„Aber ehrlich. Was ist der Grund für dein aufgebrachtes Gemüt? Ich konnte deine Unruhe 200Meter weit spüren.", sie klingt besorgt. _

_„Der __Soldat__ ist ein Idiot!", entrüste ich mich. _

_„Sind Männer das nicht immer?", antwortet sie amüsiert. „Aber das macht sie so liebenswert, nicht wahr?", sie lacht fröhlich, bevor wir uns auf den Rückweg machen und das Thema wechseln._

_#_

_**Tanya **_

_Auch mit einem Verstand wie dem Unseren ist es kein Spaziergang, ein Schachspiel zu gewinnen. Garrett scheint ein guter Stratege zu sein, wenn er will. _

_Betrachte das Schachbrett, überlege mir meinen nächsten Zug. Sehe den Patrioten mir gegenüber an. Eleazar und Carlisle haben uns eine Zeitlang zugesehen. Edward ist hüstelnd an uns vorbeigegangen, unsere nächsten Züge kennend. _

_Der Vampir mir gegenüber ist ein Mann, dessen nomadisches Auftreten, seine Abenteuerlust eigentlich nach einem lauten, positiv aufdringlichen Mann schreien. Aber Garrett ist ein sehr leiser Zeitgenosse, wenn man sein Temperament nicht herausfordert. Ungerechtigkeit bringt ihn schnell auf. Sein Blick ist oft sehr ernst und doch strahlt er eine Art Zuversicht aus. Eine angenehme Leichtigkeit, die niemals unangemessen ist. Er kann die Situation gut abschätzen, ist ein guter Beobachter. _

_Es ist einfach, sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen. Vielleicht ist es die Weltoffene Sicht der Dinge, die Akzeptanz, die er für andere Lebensentwürfe hat. Alles unter der Prämisse, dass es gerecht zugehen muss, dann ist alles kein Problem. _

_Die beiden Soldaten, Garrett und Liam, sind auf den ersten Eindruck besorgniserregend gefährlich aussehende Gestalten. Siobhans schweigsamer Gefährte ringt mir noch immer einen gewissen Grad an Vorsicht ab. Doch bei beiden ist es bloß ihre Erscheinung, die dazu veranlasst, sie für harte Persönlichkeiten zu halten. _

_Ich mag die Neugier des amerikanischen Patrioten und seinen Wissensdurst. _

_Doch bis jetzt hat er mir nicht verraten, wie er dazu gekommen ist, ein Leben ohne Menschenblut zu versuchen. Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm mit einem Gewinn in unserem Spiel abringen. Doch leider sieht es gerade nicht danach aus, als würde ich gewinnen. _

_Weiß auch nicht, warum meine kleine Schwester so hart mit Garrett umgeht. Sie ist nicht besonders freundlich ihm gegenüber, dabei ist das gar nicht ihre Art. Ja, natürlich ist sie etwas reservierter jenen gegenüber, die viele Fragen zu unserem Leben und unserer Vergangenheit stellen, so, dass sie manchmal als arrogant missverstanden wird. Aber Katrina ist nicht arrogant. Sie ist nur vorsichtig. Anders als Irina, die ihre Gefühle immer zum Ausdruck bringt, verschließt unsere Schwester viele ihrer Emotionen. Das war schon immer so. Gefühle machen verletzbar und die Kriegerin ihres menschlichen Selbst ist noch immer in ihr. Außerdem haben wir ein anderes Verständnis von Obrigkeiten, wie Rebellen wie Garrett zum Beispiel. Aber das ist keine Entschuldigung für ihre Garstigkeit. _

_Lassen wir Alistair und die beiden alten Ägypter außen vor, verstehen sich alle hervorragend mit dem zerzausten Garrett. Das war eine vortreffliche Bezeichnung seitens Carmen und ich habe das noch nie in so wohlwollendem Kontext gehört, wie aus ihrem Mund. _

_Auch wenn Garrett sich dessen nicht bewusst ist, ist er doch das heimliche Schätzchen unserer Zusammenkunft. Es ist ein bisschen wie auf einer Klassenfahrt oder einem Sommercamp, so wie man sie aus dem Fernsehen kennt. Keine der anderen Frauen ist so abweisend wie Kate. Mary und er scherzen, necken sich. Esme würde ihn unter menschlichen Bedingungen vermutlich den Kopf tätscheln und ihm eine Suppe kochen. Carmen würde sich ihr höchstwahrscheinlich anschließen. Siobhan und Garrett teilen sich den irischen Soldaten und ein neckisches Miteinander, wenn er sich seufzend neben sie fallen lässt und jammert, wie anstrengend es ist, dem menschlichen Drang nachzukommen, sich hinzusetzen. Siobhan schmunzelt dann, Garrett quittiert dies stets mit einem frechen „hey!", und stößt sie mit der Schulter an. _

_Carlisle und Eleazar diskutieren Für und Wider von einer übergeordneten Institution mit ihm. Wenn Bella nicht trainiert, tut er Emmett manchmal den Gefallen, gegen ihn anzutreten, dann rennen sie um die Wette und dergleichen. Edward und er kommen ebenfalls gut miteinander aus. Von Benjamin lässt er sich in die ägyptische Mythologie einweihen. Und die Liebe zwischen ihm und seinem irischen Kameraden, wie Siobhan zu scherzen beliebt, steht auf einem anderen, unvergleichbaren Blatt. Ich kann Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme hören, wenn sie davon spricht. Es ist unheimlich erfrischend, dass auch mit 500 Jahren solche Gefühle da sind. _

_Mir zeigt es an, dass wir uns eben nicht verändern. Eine Person wie Siobhan wirkt viel älter als 20 Sommer, die sie hinter sich gebracht hatte, als sie zu einem Vampir wurde und doch gibt es Momente, in denen die junge Frau – das Mädchen - durchkommt. _

_Ich habe Carlisle und Esme und Carmen und Eleazar für Äonen verheiratet gewähnt, doch Liam und Siobhan sind noch länger zusammen. _

_Frage mich, seitdem Irina glaubte etwas Vergleichbares in Laurent gefunden zu haben, ob Gefährten purer Zufall sind oder ob es wirklich für jeden von uns einen signifikanten Anderen gibt. _

_Ich bin nicht einsam per se. Ich habe meine Familie, meinen Zirkel, wie die Nomaden zu sagen pflegen und weiß, dass wir für immer sind. Aber manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir – Mama und ich – meinen Schwestern nicht die Chance auf ein glückliches Leben genommen haben. _

_Frage mich, ob unser Ruf als Sukkuben in der Vampirwelt mehr schadet, als gewinnt. Wie viele unserer vampirischen Liebhaber haben es genau deswegen mit uns aufgenommen und nicht um unserer Selbstwillen? Einige mit Sicherheit. _

_„Du solltest lieber das Schachbrett ansehen und deinen nächsten Zug machen, schöne Tanya. Mein Gesicht wird dir keine Hilfe sein.", schmunzelt Garrett. Schrecke auf._

_„Verzeih. Ich war in Gedanken.", entschuldige ich mich. Ich wollte ihn nicht anstarren, aber die Ungereimtheiten beschäftigen mich. Er hält Abstand zu meiner kratzbürstigen kleinen Schwester, versteht, dass mit einem Abwehrtalent wie ihr nicht zu spaßen ist. Aber es ist schon seltsam, dass er nicht einmal versucht die Wogen zu glätten, Kate ebenfalls für sich einzunehmen, wie die anderen. Die normalen anderen zumindest, Amun, Kebi, der seltsame Alistair und auch der misstrauische Peter außen vorgelassen. Auch wenn Peter anscheinend auftaut. _

_Garrett richtet sich auf, stützt die Unterarme auf den kleinen Tisch und neigt sich zu mir._

_„Was beschäftigt dich?", hakt er belustigt nach, als ich das Brett anstarre und die Stirn kraus ziehe. Frage mich ob er heimlich die Figuren versetzt hat? Aber nein, er ist ein fairer Spieler. Meine Situation war zuvor schon ausweglos. Ich befürchte, dass ich verlieren werde. _

_Meine Finger schweben über den schwarzen Figuren, verziehe meinen Mund. „Ein Unentschieden.", blicke ihn an. „Was hältst du davon?", blicke ihn aus großen Augen an, dieser Blick zieht immer. Garrett kneift die Augen zusammen, schmunzelt. _

_„Du verlierst.", stellt er überheblich fest. Er hatte bloß Glück. _

_„Was für eine garstige Einstellung du hast.", erwidere ich. _

_„Gib es zu."_

_„Tzt! Das ist doch überhaupt noch nicht festzustellen!"_

_„Bitte – mach deinen Zug.", gönnerhaft._

_Ich will aber nicht. Dann setzt mich sein nächster Zug höchstwahrscheinlich Schach und der folgende matt. _

_„Tanya? Esme und ich fahren nach Port Angeles.", Rosalie kommt auf uns zu. Sie tun alles, um die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Offiziell sind Rose und Emmett auf Elternbesuch vom College, Alice und Jasper machen angeblich Urlaub in Europa. Und nun ja, Bella kümmert sich um Edwards Mündel. _

_Für den Fall das einige von uns wider Erwarten von den Bewohnern von Forks gesehen werden, heißt es, dass Familie zu Besuch ist. Verwandtschaft von Carlisle. Für Eleazar haben sie sogar eine Identität hervorgezaubert, dass er als Kollege und enger Vertrauter von Carlisle aus früheren Zeiten durchgeht. Ich habe ihn gegooglet. Das war amüsant. „Willst du mitkommen?"_

_Garrett und Rosalie blicken mich erwartungsvoll an. „Natürlich.", stehe einen Tick zu schnell auf, es verrät meine Flucht. „Entschuldige, Garrett."_

_Rosalie wirft einen Blick auf unser Brett. „Ach was, du hast doch schon verloren, Cousinchen. Ihr seid fertig!", bevor sie mich davon zieht. Ich kann Garrett lachen hören, und das leise Klacken, als er die Figuren auf ihre Ausgangspositionen setzt. _

_Ich verliere nicht gern. Auch nicht bei einer Partie Schach. Verflucht. _

_**Garrett**_

_Ihre Stiefel knallen ziemlich auf dem Marmorboden. Dabei sind ihre Absätze relativ flach. _

_Stelle die Könige und Bauern wieder auf ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück, als sie neben dem Tisch zum Stehen kommt. _

_„Zu Diensten Milady.", kann ich mir einen Affront nicht verkneifen. Kindisch, ja, immerhin bin ich keine 100 mehr, aber Madame spielt Eiskönigin und scheint zu glauben, dass ihr alles zu Diensten zu sein hat, was bei zwei nicht auf dem Baum ist. _

_„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", zischt sie. Blicke zu ihr hinauf. Sie steht stocksteif vor dem Tisch. Es ist erstaunlich ruhig in diesem Teil des Hauses, die meisten sind ausgeflogen. Es ist ungewohnt, seitdem ich hier angekommen bin, ist es in diesem Haus nicht so verlassen gewesen. Doch wenn ich mich konzentriere, kann ich die Hunde und das kleine Mädchen am Fluss hören. Carlisle und Siobhan diskutieren etwas, entfernen sich vom Haus. Auf dem Dachboden bewegt sich Alistair. _

_„Ich räume auf.", erwidere ich nonchalant. Ich werde mir nicht die Schuld an ihrer miserablen Laune geben lassen. Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Ich werde mich auch nicht wie ein bockiges Kleinkind benehmen. Wir können das wie Erwachsene über die Bühne bringen, oder wie sie es will. _

_„Das habe ich nicht gemeint.", knurrt sie. Die Elektrizität zuckt über ihre Fingerspitzen. Unterdrücke ein Schmunzeln, als ich die Funken sehen kann und Erinnerungen wach gerufen werden. _

_„Garrett?", Mary und Randall sind auf dem Weg hierher. „Oh Kate!", stößt Mary hervor. Sie ist eine fröhliche Person, dennoch würde ich sie nicht herausfordern, sie ist ein wildes kleines Kraftpaket. „Garrett, du musst es dir ansehen! Benjamin zieht Geysire aus dem Boden und lässt sie in der Luft erstarren! Das ist unglaublich!", dann boxt sie ihrem Kumpel Randall in den Oberarm. „Dann lassen wir euch mal allein!", kichert sie. „Kommst du?" und ist schon wieder hinaus. Stelle die letzte Figur, die Königin, an ihren Platz, blicke von Randall zu Kate. Ich mag Randall. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das nach meinem Aufenthalt in Forks noch immer so sein wird. Dann folge ich Mary hinaus. Kate schnaubt wütend, als ich an ihr vorbei gehe. „Wirklich Garrett!?", stößt sie leise hervor und deutet mit dem Kopf in Marys Richtung. Wenn sie jemand versteht, möge er es mir übersetzen. Dummes Mädchen._

_##_

_Our love would be forever_

_And if we die, we die together_

_And I, I said never_

_'Cause our love could be forever_

_(Muse, neutron star collision) _


	3. Smoke and Fire

**HYA ihr Lieben! **

**An dieser Stelle geht es weiter, mit dem Feuerwerk für unseren Patrioten und der Erkenntnis, was Garrett und Kate einst auseinander riss.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**##**

_**3. Kapitel – smoke and fire**_

_**Kate**_

_Bellas Schild macht Fortschritte. Nachdem ich ihre Geduld ein wenig über die Maßen strapaziert hatte, um meine Theorie zu festigen, dass sie sich in Rage besser selbst erspüren kann – mir geht es immer so – hatte ich mich zurückgenommen und Zafrina das Feld überlassen. _

_Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass Bella inzwischen mehr Personen als sich selbst und Renesmee abschirmen kann. Das auch über eine größere Distanz hinweg. _

_Diesmal ist unser Publikum wieder größer. Maggie und Siobhan, Carmen und Eleazar sind ebenfalls da. Und wie immer Garrett. Senna und Tanya muss ich nicht extra erwähnen._

_Seit er mit Tanya eine Verabredung zum Schach gehabt hat, spüre ich seine Blicke noch deutlicher. Es ist ganz deutlich, dass er genau weiß, woher wir uns kennen. _

_Einige Tage sind seither vergangen, doch wir haben kein direktes Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Er ist stets mit Liam oder wem auch immer verschwunden und nur zu den Trainingseinheiten wieder aufgetaucht. _

_Mary kann ich jeden Tag noch weniger ausstehen. Wer ist sie eigentlich, dass sie es wagt auf meine Liaison mit Randall anzuspielen? Und wieso weiß sie davon? Und dann dieses ständige Lächeln! Und dass sie __ihn__ ständig anfassen muss! So oft berührt sich niemand zufällig! Doch wenn ich meine Freundinnen darauf hinweise, ernte ich Augenrollen und Kopfschütteln. Wenn ich darauf hinweise, dass wir hier sind um zu helfen und nicht um zwischenmenschlich aktiv zu werden, sehen sie mich schief an. Tanya schmunzelt, dass ich dringend zwischenmenschlich aktiv werden sollte. _

_Danke, Schwesterherz. _

_„Hebt die Hand, wenn ihr wieder richtig sehen könnt.", weist Zafrina an und erzeugt eines ihrer Trugbilder. Es dauert nur ein paar Sekunden, bis ich wieder unsere Familie sehen kann. Anscheinend ist Bellas Schild etwas stärker als wir angenommen haben. Denn ich kann Garrett zwar sehen, doch das brennende Gefühl in meinem Rücken, die Nervenenden die auf Alarm sind, beruhigen sich. Zum ersten Mal seitdem er hier eingetroffen ist, kann ich die Anspannung fallen lassen. _

_Doch ich kann nicht lange durchatmen, als Garrett, der mir am nächsten ist, ebenfalls die Hand hebt, als Bellas Schild ihm seine Sicht zurückgibt und mir das Prickeln auf der Haut. _

_„Gut gemacht.", lobt Zafrina, als wir plötzlich wieder blind sind, Bella ihr Schild nicht halten konnte._

_Es ist grässlich, nicht das zusehen, was man sehen sollte und auch noch dieses nagende, zwickende Gefühl zu haben, so als sei einem die eigene Haut zu eng. _

_Es ist schlimmer geworden, seit unserer Konfrontation am Schachbrett. Auch Carmen und Tanya haben etwas bemerkt, aber sie wissen nicht was es ist, das mir die Laune verhagelt. Meine neue Freundin Siobhan beobachtet mich sehr genau, doch ihre Lippen umspielt ein leichtes Lächeln, als ahne sie, dass ich etwas zu verbergen versuche. Aber ich glaube, dass sie – sollte sie etwas ahnen – nicht genau weiß, was es ist. _

_Ich bin sehr froh, als Bella um eine Pause bittet und wir alle unserer getrennten Wege gehen._

_**#**_

_Von allen guten Menschen und allen Plätzen dieser Erde muss dieser Vampir ausgerechnet hier aufschlagen und verkünden, dass er sich auch gegen diesen selbst ernannten König auflehnen wird. Wieso ich nicht schon damals auf diese Verbindung gekommen bin! Es ist mir auch keine Minute in den Sinn gekommen, seitdem Carlisle uns um Hilfe gebeten hat. _

_Anders als bei dem charmanten jungen Randall hätte ich auf ein Wiedersehen mit diesem Vampir gut und gerne verzichten können. _

_Randall und mich verbindet eine kurze Liebschaft in den 80igern, die erquicklich, aber nicht von Dauer war und es nie sein würde. Das sind sie nie. Dennoch haben wir uns in aller Freundschaft getrennt, war es doch bereits zu Beginn unseres Interkurses klar, dass unser Ende unabdingbar gewesen ist. _

_Der patriotische Nomade, der anders als die Cullen'schen Jungs und Randall ein Mann ist und sich erstaunlich gut mit den anderen beiden Männern, Eleazar und Liam, versteht, ist mir zuwider. Und ich verstehe nicht wieso sie alle so große Stücke auf ihn zu halten scheinen. Eleazar und Carlisle verbindet ihr Mitgefühl und der Forscherdrang, eine friedliche Lösung, einen milden Ausgang der Konfrontation zu finden, die beiden Soldaten scheinen fehl am Platz. _

_Auch wenn ich selbst weiß, dass der amerikanische Nomade ein hohes Interesse an Dingen hat, die er nicht versteht, allem auf den Grund gehen will, scheint er sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten. Die Soldaten diskutieren Strategien. _

_Diesen Wissensdurst teilt Garrett mit seinem Freund Carlisle und mit dem irischen Zirkeloberhaupt, Siobhan. _

_Die Damen des Hauses fachsimpeln darüber, warum ich Mr. Smith nicht absonderlich wohlgesonnen zu sein scheine. Dabei halte ich mich sehr zurück, bin eher distanziert und zurückgezogen in seiner Gegenwart. Zumindest, wenn wir nicht allein sind. Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie ihn alle als liebenswert empfinden! Mit Liam habe ich zum Beispiel auch noch kein Wort gewechselt und niemand schlägt mir deswegen vor, mich… zwischenmenschlich aktiv zu betätigen. Oder auch Amun! Oder Alistair! Niemand nimmt an mangelndem Austausch mit ihnen Anstoß! Verflucht noch eins!_

_„Oh Gosh!", stößt Tanya überrascht hervor, klingt, als habe sie des Rätsels Lösung, als wir mit Carmen, Esme und unseren Cousinen im Wald unterwegs sind. Eigentlich sollte das ein Jagdausflug werden, aber ich glaube wir sind zu laut, verjagen das Wild. Siobhan, Maggie und Mary begleiten uns aus Neugierde. _

_Marys Frage klingelt noch immer in meinen Ohren. Und dass ihre Frage alle interessiert, ist deutlich in ihren Gesichtern, auch wenn Esme es niemals gefragt hätte. „Wieso kannst du Garrett so wenig abgewinnen?" hatte sie wissen wollen. Sie alle haben den zerzausten Mann in ihr Herz geschlossen. Mary kennt ihn schon eine ganze Weile, in der Vergangenheit sind sie immer wieder zusammen gereist, viele Nomaden, die durch Nordamerika reisen, teilen eine Zeitlang ihren Weg. Siobhan hat mit ihm ihren Forscherdrang gemein und anscheinend ihren Ehemann. Maggie mag die Geschichten, die und wie er sie erzählt. Esmes großes Herz schlägt für „den Jungen" auch wenn er viel älter ist als sie. Carmen mag das neckische Funkeln in seinen Augen und die aufrechte Haltung gegen Ungerechtigkeit. Tanya flirtet tatsächlich mit ihm, ihre Koketterie geht mir seit Tagen auf die Nerven._

_„Er ist __dieser__ Vampir!", bricht es plötzlich aus Tanya heraus. Carmen reißt die Augen auf, meine beiden Schwestern fassen sich blind an den Unterarmen._

_„Dieser Vampir?", ist Siobhan die erste, die interessiert nachfragt. _

_Dieser eine Vampir, dessen Namen ich meinen Schwestern nicht verraten habe noch werde, aber ich erinnere mich noch gut an ihn._

_*Rückblick*_

_Die Straßen pulsieren, vibrieren mit Leben. Sie sind voll mit Menschen aller Schichten. Die goldenen Zwanziger lassen die Menschen all die grausigen Erlebnisse der vorangegangen Jahrzehnte und Kriege vergessen. Es ist Mardi Gras und New Orleans summt im Takt der Zufriedenheit und Lebensfreude._

_Eigentlich sind wir gemeinsam hierhergekommen. Unsere Familie. Tanya, Irina, Carmen, Eleazar und ich. Doch Tanya und Irina frönen bereits der Liederlichkeit und Carmen und Eleazar… auf ihren Gesichtern leuchtet das Feuerwerk, das vibrierende Leben lässt sie unheimlich menschlich und verliebt wirken, obwohl sie stets dezent sind. Das ertrage ich einfach nicht. _

_Ich habe bisher noch keinen Mann ausgemacht, der es wert wäre, sich dieses Spektakel und die Prozession entgehen zu lassen. _

_1924 und endlich zelebrieren die Menschen ihr kurzes Leben, rüschen sich auf und trinken, dass ich froh bin, mich nicht von ihnen ernähren zu müssen. Ich würde einen schrecklichen Kater am nächsten Tag befürchten müssen. _

_Ich bin auch nicht wirklich hier, um einen Mann aufzureißen. Das kann ich daheim genauso gut. Ich wollte es sehen, diesen „Fasching". Wollte wissen, ob er etwas mit den Festen in Europa gemeinsam hat, bei denen das Feiern die bösen Geister vertreiben soll. _

_Doch dann passiert es. Als würden alle Geräusche durch Watte geschluckt werden, die Gerüche verpuffen in den Nachthimmel, als ein rotglühendes Augenpaar über 50 Meter von mir entfernt auftaucht. _

_Woran es liegt, dass sie mir auffallen, kann ich nicht sagen. Zu dieser Zeit tummeln sich hier zig Kreaturen und dunkle Gestalten._

_Diese Augen sind eindeutig die eines normal lebenden Vampirs, aber es ist etwas anderes darin. Mehr als nur Fressen. Mehr als die Rohe Gewalt eines Jägers. _

_Ich habe noch nie einen anderen Vampir gesehen, der sich auf die übliche Art ernährt, der einen solchen tiefgründigen Ausdruck in den Augen hat. _

_Die roten Iris tanzen an mir hinauf und hinab, ich kann es fühlen, obwohl uns Meter und Menschen trennen. Plötzlich funkeln seine Augen belustigt, spielerisch fast, bevor er blinzelt und verschwunden ist. _

_Brauche ein paar Sekunden, bis ich meine Gedanken wieder im hier und jetzt habe. Die Geräusche krachen zurück und der Geruch ebenso. Süße Schwere von den Süßigkeiten, klebriger Duft von Wein und Ale. _

_Blicke mich überrascht in der Menge um. Als ich ankomme, wo der Vampir mit den intensiven Augen gestanden hat, bereue ich es einmal mehr, allein unterwegs zu sein, als ich erneut plump angesprochen werden, von zwei Jungs, die zu betrunken und zu unhöflich sind, dass sie mich für käuflich halten._

_Mache einige Schritte, dränge mich näher an eine Hauswand, suche einen Moment Schutz in einem Eingang oder ähnlichem, der Torbogen ist sicherlich drei Meter breit. Starre in den Himmel hinauf, frage mich, ob ich mir diese Augen vielleicht nur zusammen fantasiere, weil meine Schwestern sich vergnügen und mir irgendwie nicht nach unseren üblichen Prozedere zumute ist._

_Die Männer, ob menschlich oder nicht, liegen uns immer am Herzen, wir sind keine Huren, wir haben auch ein Herz, aber dennoch ist es nie 100Prozent befriedigend. Es gibt Tage im Leben einer Frau, in denen es mehr als Routine geben muss, mehr als „geht schon". _

_„Du bist also nicht bezahlbar.", ertönt es plötzlich hinter mir. Wirbele zu der angenehm rauen Stimme herum. Der Vampir anderthalb Meter hinter mir ist anscheinend aus dem Nichts gekommen, habe ihn nicht bemerkt. Lässig lehnt er am Mauerwerk, die derben Boots verschränkt, seine Kleidung ist nicht nobel, sondern praktisch. Ein Nomade. Ein großer Hut verbirgt sein Gesicht, frage mich, ob es ein Accessoire ist, oder die Verkleidung für den heutigen Abend. Nur seine Augen glühen förmlich in der Dunkelheit, auch wenn dieser Fakt nur mit vampirischen Sehkräften wahrzunehmen ist. _

_Wie auch immer, ist der Hut unhöflich. Man erkennt ihn dahinter kaum. Kann mich also auch nicht entscheiden, ob ich sein Gesicht für diese Anspielung auf die pöbelnden Jungs zerkratzen möchte. _

_„Wer behauptet, dass ein großer Hut eine Verkleidung ist?!", knurre ich, richte meine Maske aus Pfauenfedern, die nur den oberen Teil meines Gesichts verdeckt. _

_„Wer hätte gedacht, dass du ketzerisch bist, kleine Lady.", gluckst er, spielt auf meine Antwort den Jungen gegenüber an. Mache ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Der Flegel wird schon sehen was er davon hat, Frauen mit gewissen Talenten herauszufordern. _

_„Was soll das sein?", mache eine ausladende Bewegung in seine Richtung. „Verkleidest du dich als Bettler?", „Oder bist du gar einer?!", zische ich, schleiche weiter auf ihn zu. Um uns herum tobt der Straßenkarneval, unter diesem Torbogen begegnen sich zwei Jäger, mindestens eine davon ist bereit, zuzuschlagen. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sein überlegendes „Hm" klingt, als würde er über meine Frage schmunzeln, seine Haltung noch immer entspannt. Niemand macht sich auf meine Kosten einen Spaß, niemand außerhalb meiner Familie._

_„Dafür, dass du zu feige bist, dein Gesicht zu zeigen, bist du ganz schön eingebildet.", knurre ich, spüre, wie die Elektrizität meine Haut überzieht. _

_Plötzlich ist er mir sehr nah, macht glucksend einen tiefen Diener und zieht sich den Hut vom Kopf, als er sich wieder aufrichtet. Er ist ein Riese! Jenseits der 1,90m ganz bestimmt. _

_„Wer wird denn gleich so unhöflich werden, Milady!", da ist es wieder, dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass mich anzieht, wie das Licht die Motte. Starre in ein Gesicht, das älter erscheint, als das meine. Seine Augen sind von sachten Linien umgeben, ein Indiz für das, was er erlebt hat. Seine Nase ist gerade, ein aufrechtes Gesicht für einen aufrechten Menschen. Wie komm ich nur auf sowas?!_

_Sein Mund ist lächelnd verzogen, seine sinnlichen Lippen herausfordernd. Die Haare in seinem Gesicht passen nicht in dieses Jahrzehnt, und nicht in das davor. Frage mich, ob ein Bart wie dieser je wieder „en vogue" werden wird. Ich hoffe es sehr, ich habe einige gute Erinnerungen an Männer mit Bart. _

_Ich weiß nicht was es ist, dass ich mich zum Einatmen zwingen muss. Weiß nicht, warum ich ihn noch nicht mit einem Stromschlag niedergestreckt habe, wie ich es sonst mit jedem anderen so frechen Mann gemacht hätte. _

_Die Luft zwischen uns knistert, mir ist warm, verschwommene menschliche Erinnerungen an Trinkspiele vor etlichen Jahrhunderten kehren zurück, das Gefühl des Benebelt seins. Die unverhohlene Faszination, die Neugierde mit der mich der Nomade mustert bezeugen, dass es ihm ähnlich zu gehen scheint. _

_ Er ist ein schöner Mann, entsteht nach Minuten der erste zusammenhängende Gedanke in meinem Kopf. _

_„Anscheinend hast du deine Manieren doch nicht auf der Straße vergessen.", brumme ich, versuche meine inneren Mauern hochzuziehen, während diese Augen – diese unsäglich brennenden, aufmerksamen Augen – auf meinen Grund blicken. Und ich mag dieses seltsame Gefühl der Nacktheit überhaupt nicht. _

_„Milady sind wir nicht ein bisschen widerspenstig? So eine kleine Lady sollte nicht so frech zu großen Männern sein.", er zieht denselben Trugschluss, den auch ich im Augenschein unserer beider Erscheinung ziehen würde, aber aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass ich die meisten Vampire überrage, was das Alter angeht. _

_„Oh Old One!"; seufze ich theatralisch, entscheide mich dann aber doch gegen eine Offenbarung. _

_Der verwegene Hüne ein paar Zentimeter entfernt von mir lacht kurz. „Hmh. Du bist ein kleines temperamentvolles Fräulein, was?!", das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ist leicht, spielerisch, anzüglich. _

_Kneife die Augen zusammen. Wenn auch charmant und merkwürdiger Weise anziehend, ist sein Gehabe ganz schön plump. „Und du bist ein ungehobelter Kerl, der anscheinend keinen Namen hat.", knurre ich. Wie unhöflich und schändlich unerzogen. _

_Andere Vampire huschen an uns vorüber. Einer beschließt tatsächlich seine Mahlzeit hier einzunehmen. Wende mein Gesicht ab, ich kann es nicht ändern, leben und leben lassen, sagt Eleazar immer. Für Karnivorisch lebende Vampire ist dies nun mal der natürliche Lauf der Dinge. _

_Der Nomade lehnt noch immer an der Wand, betrachtet den anderen Mann, abwartend. _

_„Bist du dann fertig?", hakt er ungehalten nach, als der andere sich aufrichtet. „Du unterbrichst gerade eine äußerst reizende Unterhaltung mit der ketzerischen kleinen…", der Nomade blickt mich an. Ebenso wie der andere Vampir. Frage mich, ob sie sich kennen, sonst kreuzt ein Vampir mit seiner Beute nicht den Weg eines anderen. Aber vielleicht ist im Karneval auch alles anders. _

_„Kate.", sage ich hart und bin selbst erstaunt, wie laut mein Name hallt. Die Koketterie ist mir vergangen. Der süße Blutduft lingert noch, bevor der Wind ihn davon pustet. _

_„Mit der ketzerischen kleinen Katie.", grinst. Ich weiß nicht, ob zwischen ihnen eine nonverbale, männliche Alphatier Kommunikation läuft, doch der andere murrt nur etwas davon, ob „G" wisse, worauf er sich da einlasse und trollt sich._

_„Ketzerisch? Klein? Katie? Mein Name ist Kate, Idiot!", knurre ich. Das Katie hat definitiv das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. _

_„Milady.", leckt sich über die Lippen und deutet einen knappen Diener an. „Der Name ist Garrett. Aber du kannst mich nennen, wie es dir beliebt." Er ist wirklich hartnäckig, das muss man ihm lassen. „Spielen wir dieses Spiel weiter", raunt er, neigt sich zu mir, „oder können wir endlich zum Punkt kommen?", Garrett schließt genüsslich die Augen, als er einatmet, ich seinen Atem an meinem Gesicht spüren kann. Es lässt sich nicht leugnen. Leider nicht. Der Nomade ist eine Nacht wert, wir können unsere Attraktion in der Luft schmecken. Es ist Karneval. Zur Hölle mit den Vorsätzen._

_Garretts Finger streichen über meine Wangen, bevor sie meine Maske herunter ziehen. Einen Moment betrachtet er mein Gesicht, bevor er seinen glühenden Mund auf meinen drückt. _

_Ich bin erstaunt, wie wenig Gegenwehr oder Initiative ich zeige! Ich bin doch sonst nicht so!_

_Sein Bart verursacht Kribbeln auf meiner Haut, seine Lippen sind weicher, als man annehmen könnte. Als hätte dieser Lippenkontakt mein Selbst erweckt wie Dornröschen, packe ich sein Oberteil, ziehe ihn heran und dränge meine Zunge in seinen Mund, zu erforschen, ob sein loses Mundwerk zu mehr zu nutzen ist, als dumme Sprüche klopfen!_

_Herrje! Wenn jeder Mann so küssen könnte! Garrett drückt mich gegen die Wand, sein granitharter Körper gegen meinen. Lasse meine Hände wandern, eine wandert seine Rückseite hinab, kneift in einen festen Hintern. Der Nomade knurrt leise in unsere Küsse hinein und es törnt mich an. Ein Kämpfer also. Gut. _

_Die andere kriecht von seinem Nacken in den Ausschnitt seines Shirts- er sieht wirklich wie ein Hallodri aus, ein Arbeiter, der sich mit allerlei unterschiedlichen Tätigkeiten über Wasser hält- kommt zum Liegen, wo früher ein feuriges Herz geschlagen haben muss. _

_„Lass uns von hier verschwinden.", raunt er, als seine Lippen in meiner Halsbeuge nippen. Wann hat er meine Federboa zur Seite gezerrt? _

_Ich würde es auch ungern mit ihm in einer Gasse treiben, die von anderen frequentiert wird. Aber wohin könnten wir gehen? Ich kann ihn schlecht mit in unser Hotel nehmen! _

_„Du kennst einen Ort?", keuche ich, als seine langen Finger meinen Mantel weiter geöffnet haben und meinen Busen umfassen. Seine Lippen, sein Bart kribbeln an meinem Hals, dass es bis in südlichere Regionen schießt. _

_Dann blickt er mich an, die Augen Pechschwarz. So sieht Verlangen aus. Die Lippen zu einem süffisanten Grinsen, lässt von mir ab, ergreift meine Hand, sammelt seinen Hut und meinen Schal ein, bevor wir in die Dunkelheit rennen. _

_Nach einigen Zwischenstopps, als wir unsere Finger und Münder nicht mehr zügeln konnten und doch beinahe in der Öffentlichkeit übereinander hergefallen sind – immer dann, wenn wir uns dicht gedrängt durch Menschenansammlungen schieben mussten, diese Tage sind sie wirklich überall! - kommen wir in einem kleinen, nicht ganz so komfortablen Hotel an. Na ja, Hostel. Die alte Dame an der Rezeption sieht nicht einmal auf, als wir an ihr vorbei eilen, unser Ziel vor Augen. _

_Wir knallen gegen die Wand neben seiner Zimmertür, seine Hände unter meinem Hintern und meine Beine, die ihn umklammern sind wenig förderlich dabei, hineinzukommen. In sein Zimmer. _

_Seine Bartstoppeln kratzen, als sie mein Dekolleté entlang wandern. Packe seinen Hinterkopf, ich liebe dieses Gefühl, wenn es einem durch den ganzen Körper schießt und man sich unweigerlich fragen muss, wie sich dieses Gesicht wohl an anderen Körperstellen anfühlen mag und die Vorfreude darauf es herauszufinden ins Unermessliche steigt. _

_Wir stolpern, taumeln gegen die Tür, der Türknauf bohrt sich einen Moment in meine Kehrseite, bis ein Knacken von Sperrholz uns Zutritt gewährt. Ich glaube, er hat das Schloss herausgebrochen, aber sei es drum. Bekomme noch das leise Schaben mit, als die Tür zurück in den Rahmen fällt. _

_Es ist definitiv Zeit, dass hier ein paar Kleidungsstücke das Feld räumen. _

_Zerre seinen Mantel von seinen Schultern, lasse meine Hände unter sein Shirt gleiten, ertaste Muskeln und warme Haut. _

_Seine Hände sind angenehm, rauer, erfahrener als die manch anderer Liebhaber. Unterdrücke ein erregtes Zittern, als seine Finger mein Kleid abstreifen und über meine nackten Seiten tanzen. _

_Garretts dunkler Blick schweift über meinen Körper. Die Zeit der Korsetts ist vorbei und unter einem zarten Kleid, wie sie gerade „en vogue" sind, kann man es sowieso nicht tragen. Somit starrt er fasziniert auf meinen nackten Busen._

_„Jüngelchen, bist du soweit?", hake ich nach. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie alt er ist, noch in welchem Jahrzehnt er verwandelt wurde, aber ich werde, wie so oft die Ältere von uns beiden sein. Und ein Mann mit seinem Erscheinungsbild wird es nicht mögen, als Junge bezeichnet zu werden. Garretts Augen blitzen gefährlich, so mag ich das, als er sein Shirt abstreift. Es hat seinen athletischen Körper schon viel zu lange verdeckt. Doch der Ansatz seinen Brusthaars war gut zu sehen. Wir befinden uns in einer Zeit, in der kahle Haut immer „chicer" wird. Ich bin froh, dass er nicht in dieses Jahrzehnt gehört! _

_„Kleine Lady, du spielst mit dem Feuer.", droht er. Oh bitte, ja! Grinse ihn an und wackele mit den Schultern, wieder senkt sich sein Blick auf meine Oberweite. „Was für ein aufmüpfiges Fräulein du bist, Katie.", raunt er, bevor er mich hart in seine Arme zieht. Ich kann den kleinen Garrett an meinem Bauch spüren und es macht mich ganz kirre. Seine glühenden Lippen wandern an mir hinab, liebkosen meine Brüste, erst sanft, dann fordernd, bevor sein Mund weiter abwärts gleitet, Garrett auf die Knie fällt und sein Gesicht über den Bund meines Höschens drückt. Er atmet tief ein. War so eine simple Geste je so erregend?_

_„Oh little One.", säuselt er, drückt seine Lippen auf den Spitzenstoff. Ich liebe Frankreich für seine große Auswahl an Lingerie. Unser Kurztrip in die europäische Modestadt zahlt sich so eben aus. _

_Garretts Zunge gleitet über meine verhüllte Scham. Selbst ich kann meine Erregung in der Luft riechen. Und seine, die ebenso gewaltig ist. War ich jemals so geil, durch so wenig? Noch hat der Nomade ja kaum etwas gemacht! Spüre die kühle Luft des Zimmers, als Garretts Finger meine Unterhose hinabziehen. Seine Lippen bedecken freigelegte Haut. Kann mein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, vergrabe meine Hände in seinen Haaren, als seine Zunge meine intimste Stelle erforscht. „Du bist definitiv so weit.", bringt er angestrengt hervor. Sein Atem kitzelt die erregbare Haut. Seine Zunge kreist, seine Lippen nippen und saugen, während ich so meine Schwierigkeiten habe, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. _

_Meine Beine geben tatsächlich nach, als seine Zunge nachdrücklich über meinen Kitzler gleitet und seine Lippen an der erregten Haut saugen, ich meinen Orgasmus kaum zurückhalten kann. _

_Garretts starke Arme verhindern meinen Fall, als seine Lippen meinen Höhepunkt begleiten. Spüre kühle Laken, als ich versuche, meine Gedanken wieder zusammen zu bekommen. Kann leises Lachen hören, männlichen Stolz, spüre das kribbelnde Gefühl eines Bartes, dass sich langsam meinen Körper hinauf arbeitet. „Ich musste dich kosten.", raunt er, die Stimme lustverhangen. Heilige Scheiße, ja. _

_Seine Hände gleiten über meinen Busen, sacht. Ergreife eine davon und packe zu. Ich bin niemand für Blümchen. Ich mag es, wenn ein Mann weiß, wie er mich anzufassen hat. Ich kann nichts mit kleinen Jungen anfangen. Garrett grinst dreckig. Na warte, little One (!), ich werde dir mal zeigen, was dich mit einer Katrina erwartet. Nun wo du bewiesen hast, dass du es wert bist. Heilige Scheiße und das sowas von! Lasse meine Hände über seine breiten Schultern gleiten, bringe die Elektrizität in meine Hände und verpasse ihm einen kleinen Schlag, er ist irritiert, als ich ihn von mir stoße, nur um uns herum zu werfen. Er schüttelt kurz den Kopf, versteht nicht ganz, was gerade geschehen ist, als ich mich auf seinem Bauch niederlasse. _

_„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, G?", necke ich ihn, lasse meine Hüften ein wenig auf seinem Bauch kreisen. _

_„Du bist ein störrisches Weibsbild, Katie.", knurrt er, seine Stahlfinger an meinen Oberschenkeln. _

_„Und du hast zu viel an, Kleiner.", stelle ich fest, rutsche über seine Mitte hinweg und muss mich arg zusammen reißen, um nicht zu erzittern, als meine Mitte mit der seinen, die noch immer in Hosen steckt, in Berührung kommt. Garretts Becken ruckt mir entgegen und ich kann es selbst kaum erwarten, ihn zu reiten, dass uns beiden Hören und Sehen vergeht._

_Seine intensiven Augen folgen mir, als ich mich über sein bestes Stück beuge, Gürtel und Knöpfe der derben Hose öffne. _

_Was für ein schlimmer Finger. Der Nomade trägt keine Unterhose. Er ist definitiv nicht aus diesem Jahrhundert. Die Männer dieser Zeit sind dazu viel zu prüde. Mein Nomade salutiert mir. Ich war bereits mit vielen nackten Männern konfrontiert, aber der Mann vor mir ist außerordentlich gut anzusehen. _

_„Was Katie? Hat es DIR die Sprache verschlagen?", knurrt er. _

_Stütze meine Arme rechts und links von seinem Becken auf und blicke ihn an, hinterhältiges Funkeln in den Augen. Er hat noch nicht nach meiner seltsamen Augenfarbe gefragt. Ob es ihn nicht interessiert? Ob er weiß woher sie kommt?_

_Grinse, als ich mich hinunterbeuge und meine Zunge flüchtig über seine Spitze gleiten lasse. Ich liebe es, sie auf diese Weise zu quälen, genieße die Macht, die ein anständiger Blowjob verheißt. Damit hat man einfach jeden Mann im Griff. Man muss es nur zu nutzen wissen. _

_Garretts Stöhnen zeugt davon. Schließe meine Lippen quälend langsam um seine steil aufgerichtete Männlichkeit, lege meine Hand an sein Gemächt, massiere. Gleite seinen Schaft entlang, langsam, immer wieder innehaltend. Garrett verdreht die Augen, greift mir ins Haar, versucht instinktiv das Tempo zu beeinflussen. Aber ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Man wird nicht einfach so als Sukkubus berühmt. Auch wenn wir inzwischen nicht mehr so ungeniert unser Unwesen treiben. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert und Routine ist etwas furchtbar schreckliches. _

_Ich kann spüren, wie das Gift in ihm pulsiert, er seinem Höhepunkt entgegen treibt, als ich Hand und Lippen zurückziehe, Garrett widerstrebend zischt. _

_Keine Sorge Nomade, das bringen wir zu Ende. Garretts dunkle Augen treffen mich, furios. Lächele süßlich, bevor ich mich auf seine Länge senke, ihn mit einer fließenden Bewegung in mir aufnehme und selbst überrascht aufstöhne, nicht mit dieser… Fülle gerechnet habe. Garrett keucht, sein Orgasmus folgt auf die Sekunde, in der wir uns vereinen. _

_Bewege mich wiegend vor und zurück, während der Nomade unter mir noch nicht wieder ganz bei Sinnen ist. Auf und ab, als das Bewusstsein seinen glasigen Blick vertreibt, seine Pranken meinen Hintern packen und mich mit einem kräftigen Zug auf sein Becken ziehen. Stöhne auf. Herrje, der gute Mann, weiß was er da tut. _

_Wir kommen uns mit kräftigen Stößen entgegen, lasse meine Hände über seine Brust gleiten, kratze und kraule. Seine markanten Hände wandern. Drücken und streicheln. _

_Er richtet sich zu mir auf, drückt mir einen sengenden Kuss auf, bei dem mir schwindelig würde, wären wir menschlich. Wir kämpfen miteinander. Selbst unser Kuss ist von Versuchen die Oberhand zu gewinnen animiert. Doch er kämpft mit unfairen Mitteln, als er eine Hand zwischen uns schiebt, die rauen Finger meinen Lustpunkt berühren, Reibung erzeugen. Er murmelt mir ins Ohr. Ketzerische. Kleine. Störrische. Aufmüpfiges Fräulein. Katie. In mir zieht sich alles zusammen, als seine Finger ihr Spiel fortsetzen und wir uns immer hektischer entgegen kommen. _

_Heilige Scheiße, es würde mir die Tränen in die Augen treiben, wenn es könnte, mit einer solchen Gewalt bricht meine Welt um mich zusammen, versetzt mich in Hochstimmung, schreie seinen Namen, als er ebenfalls keuchend kommt, seinen Samen in mir verteilt und „Kate" grunzt. _

_Heilige Scheiße, ich reite noch immer meinen Orgasmus aus und bin noch immer scharf auf ihn._

_Nach ein paar Minuten kommen wir zum Stillstand. Garretts Männlichkeit noch immer tief in mir, noch immer aufrecht und hart. _

_Atme seinen Duft ein. Eine rauchige Note, wie alter Whiskey und gutes Leder, ein Hauch von ‚Draußen', er riecht nach frischer Luft. Männlich. Heilige Scheiße sein Geruch weckt meine Sukkubus- Geister. Bewege meine Hüften nur ein wenig._

_„Oh Kitten.", raunt Garrett, nippt an meinem Hals, meiner Schulter. „Du bringst mich um."_

_„Gut dass du schon tot bist, Nomade.", gurre ich. _

_„Du magst meinen Namen nicht?", hakt er nach, sieht mich mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an. _

_„Du meinen doch auch nicht.", erwidere ich bockig. _

_„Katie, Katie, Katie.", säuselt er, packt mich, wirft uns herum, dass er über mich gebeugt ist. _

_„Oh!", überrascht. „Das ist nicht mein Na…", erstickt meinen Protest in einem Kuss, dass selbst mir ganz warm wird. _

_#_

_Durch das Fenster fällt Tageslicht, es folgt ein Sonnenuntergang. Und ein Sonnenaufgang. In der Nacht dazwischen sind mir zum ersten Mal die Geräusche der Straße aufgefallen. Ich konnte die Menschen feiern hören. Wir müssen an einer der Hauptstraßen sein. _

_Garrett rekelt sich genüsslich in seinem Bett. Nackt wie seine Eltern ihn geschaffen haben. Er ist ein schöner Mann. Und er kann mit seinen hervorstechendsten Attributen ausgezeichnet umgehen. _

_Blicke in sein hübsches Gesicht, in dem seine Augen noch immer diesen tiefsinnigen Ausdruck haben, trotz ihrer glühenden roten Färbung._

_„Verdammt kleine Lady, wo hast du das bloß gelernt?!", stößt er in unserer Atempause hervor. _

_„Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, irgendwann während meiner Zeit in Byzanz.", erwidere ich lächelnd und der stolze Patriot – er lebt „im besten Land der Welt, in dem es so wunderschöne Frauen gibt" wie sonst nirgendwo- fällt fast aus dem Bett. _

_„Byzanz ist Anfang des 15. Jahrhunderts untergegangen!", protestiert er. Ich weiß, Mama, Tanya, Irina und ich hatten viel Spaß bei Olegs Angriff auf Byzanz oder auch Konstantinopel, dem heutigen Istanbul. Auch wenn ich mich ungern daran erinnere, wie wir Mama in der Zeit dazwischen verloren haben. (750 . wurde das Verbot zu unsterblichen Kindern ausgesprochen, wie lange danach sie noch kreiert wurden, ist nicht ganz klar)_

_„Ich weiß. Guck nicht so erschrocken, weißt du wie viele große Mächte ich habe fallen sehen? Tzt. Es war abzusehen, dass die Briten ihre amerikanischen Kolonien verlieren, weißt du?!", dazu brauchte es schon damals kein großes Wissen über Politik, sondern nur hunderte Jahre Lebenserfahrung. „Natürlich.", knurrt er. „Weil sie dumm und fett waren. Und gierig. Ich war da."_

_„Du warst bei den Unabhängigkeitskriegen dabei?", seine Aufmachung und seine Körperhaltung ließen von Beginn auf einen Soldaten schließen. Aber seine Verwegenheit passt nicht so recht zu festen Hackordnungen. _

_„Unsere Unabhängigkeit hat mich in dieses Leben gebracht. Also hat dieser Krieg zwei gute Dinge hervorgebracht. Mein Heimatland und mein neues Leben.", zwinkert. _

_Ein Rebell also, ein Revoluzzer. Sexy._

_Er erwähnt, dass er seither in jedem Krieg gefochten hat, den es auf diesem Grund und Boden gab, immer für die Freiheit seiner Ideale. __Er war sogar in Gavelston.__ Faszinierend. Seine Augen leuchten begeistert, wenn er davon erzählt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er ein guter Lehrer wäre. Es macht Freude ihm zuzuhören. _

_Eine singende Menschenansammlung, die am geöffneten Fenster vorüber zieht, erinnert mich daran, weswegen ich nach New Orleans gekommen bin._

_„Ich werde die Parade verpassen! Wegen dir!", blicke ihn an und versuche böse zu gucken, aber wenn ich ihn ansehe, kommen mir ganz andere Gedanken in den Sinn. Und es erschreckt mich ein bisschen, dass ich davon ausgehe, es noch zwei Tage mit ihm zu treiben, wie Neugeborene, die ihre Triebe nicht unter Kontrolle haben. Aber die Motte und das Licht. Ich kann es nicht ändern, dass er eine Lust in mir entfesselt, die ihresgleichen sucht. Heilige Scheiße. Ich werde in einsamen Nächten daheim von seinen Fertigkeiten zehren. _

_ „Du kannst die Parade vom Fenster aus sehen.", erwidert er lässig. Grinst. _

_„Wie soll ich bitte aus dem Fenster sehen, wenn wir beide…"_

_„Es miteinander treiben?", hakt er nach. „Brichst du dir daran fast die Zunge, Katie?"_

_Stöhne genervt. „Nein.", brumme ich. _

_Plötzlich schnellt Garrett in die Senkrechte, zieht mich an sich, drückt sich gegen meinen Rücken. Seine Hände kneten meinen Busen, eine Hand gleitet zu meiner Scham hinab, dringt in mich ein, testet und reizt mich. „Auf diese Weise kannst du die Straße und die große Parade am fetten Dienstag sehen. Siehst du die Straße, Katie?", raunt er an meinem Ohr, aber ich kämpfe gerade damit, die Augen offen zu halten, als der Patriot in meinem Rücken mich in Höhen fingert, ich seine neuerwachende Männlichkeit an meiner Rückseite spüren kann. Heilige Scheiße, ich werde den Mardi Gras komplett verpassen, weil ich mit einem Garrett beschäftigt bin. Kann mein Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten._

_*Rückblick Ende*_

_Wären wir menschlich, ich würde knallrot anlaufen. „Wir sind uns schon einmal begegnet.", gebe ich missmutig zu._

_„Begegnet? Heilige Scheiße, ich habe dich zwei Tagelang gesucht!", protestiert Tanya, die mit ihrem Vampir viel schneller durch war, als ich mit Garrett. _

_„Tanya!", zische ich ermahnend. „Wir… kennen uns und sind uns nicht unbedingt… sympathisch."_

_Tanyas verächtliches Schnalzen hilft nicht, dass die anderen mir Glauben schenken. Aber wir haben nun einmal fest gestellt, dass wir dem Zauber von N'Orleans erlegen waren und wir beide nicht kompatibel sind. Punkt. _

_„Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum ihr DAS nicht wiederholt habt, wenn es doch so… ergiebig war.", stellt Tanya fest. _

_Rolle genervt mit den Augen. „Übertreiben wir das mal nicht.", wiegele ich ab und renne davon, angeblich um ein Wild aufzutun. _


	4. Feuerteufel

**HYA ihr Lieben! **

**An dieser Stelle nun, werden wir erfahren, was die beiden einst trennte.**

**Tanya ist ein Biest, Kate gar nicht so gedankenlos und Garrett charmant wie immer.**

**Viel Spaß**

**###**

_**4. Kapitel – Feuerteufel**_

_I've been seeing all,  
>I've been seeing your soul<br>Give me things that I wanted to know  
>Tell me things that you've done<br>_(Flume, Drop the Game)__

_**Garrett**_

_Sie ist ein streitlustiges Weibsbild. Sie widerspricht des Widerworte Gebens wegen. Was für eine herzhaft zänkische Kleine. „Du hast ganz schön viel Feuer für jemanden, der sich vegetarisch ernährt.", necke ich sie. Ihre goldenen Augen weiten sich, sie sieht beinahe empört aus. Sie hat ein außerordentlich schönes Gesicht, doch ich bin immer wieder einen Moment von ihren Vorzügen abgelenkt, die sie mir in ganzer Pracht präsentiert. Gott lob, dass Vampire nicht frieren, es bedeutet, dass sich keiner von uns bedecken muss. _

_„Wie bitte?", sie ist hochgradig irritiert. Anscheinend ist sie es nicht gewohnt, dass ihr ein anderer Vampir auf den Kopf zusagt, dass er weiß, warum ihre Augen diese seltsame Farbe haben. Ich frage mich, wieso das so ist. Ob es keine anderen Vampire gab – was ich irgendwie bezweifele – oder ob es diese einfach nicht interessiert hat. Oder, wie die meisten von uns, einfach nichts damit anzufangen wissen, und wenn sie es dann hören, einfach völlig perplex sind, dass so etwas tatsächlich möglich ist. Ich gebe zu, wäre sie die Erste, die mir mit dieser Augenfarbe begegnet, ich hätte keine Ahnung. Aber mein Freund Carlisle Cullen ist ein seltsam freundlicher Zeitgenosse. Ein Vampir, der als Menschenarzt arbeitet und niemals einen Tropfen Menschenblut zu sich genommen hat. Das ist derart faszinierend, dass ich ihn fast ein Jahr regelmäßig aufgesucht habe, um dieses Kuriosum zu verstehen._

_Seine Augen sind Gold, da es die menschlichen Enzyme sind, die unsere Augen karmesinrot färben. _

_Von allen Vampiren, die ich bisher getroffen habe, ist er der einzige, der mit den Menschen lebt und nicht nur unter ihnen. Seine Weltsicht ist erstaunlich wohlgesonnen, ich kann meinen Freund nicht anders beschreiben. _

_„Ich habe einen Freund, dessen Augen ebenfalls diese Farbe haben.", murmele ich unbestimmt. „Ich sollte ihn mal wieder besuchen.", sinniere ich, und überlege, wie viele Jahre Carlisle und ich uns schon nicht gesehen haben. _

_„Du kennst andere Vampire, die so sind wie ich?", überrascht, fast alarmiert._

_„Oh little One, wie du ist er auf gar keinen Fall!", schmunzele, „das kann ich nicht bestätigen. Du bist ein außergewöhnliches Fräulein!", gluckse ich und versiegle ihren protestierenden Mund. _

_Der fette Dienstag geht vorüber. Aber ich habe nicht die Muße, mich aus diesem Zimmer zu bewegen, mich von dem kleinen beweglichen Fräulein zu trennen, das mir die letzten Tage versüßt hat. _

_Katie starrt mich an und kaut auf ihrer Unterlippe. Sie sieht herrlich zart dabei aus, so sieht man ihr das derbe Mundwerk gar nicht an, das sie mir zu Teil werden ließ. Das kleine Feuerwerk zieht ihre Beine an und starrt an die gegenüberliegende Wand, ihr nackter Rücken ist entzückend. _

_In meinem Leben als Vampir gab es immer wieder Gelegenheiten, nennen wir es Begegnungen, mit Vampirdamen. Die Zeit mit ihnen war stets erfreulich, doch konnte ich stets das Ende sehen. _

_Blicke Kate an. Irgendwas ist anders. Es hier und jetzt, sofort, zu beenden erscheint mir sinnlos. Das lärmende Fräulein fasziniert mich auf seltsame Art, ich kann nicht genau durch sie hindurch sehen. Sie kann derbe sein, knurrt Befehle und schreit, dann ist sie plötzlich süß, unschuldig fast, spielerisch devot. Der Wechsel dazwischen ist bisweilen schwindelerregend._

_In den letzten Stunden wirkte sie immer wieder nachdenklich. Gedankenverloren. _

_„Du weißt also, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt – eine Möglichkeit keine Menschen zu töten und nimmst ihnen trotzdem das Leben?", fragt sie. Ihre Stimme ist bedächtig, ihre Worte gewählt. _

_„Ich töte nicht wahllos.", Kinder sind tabu. Und meistens auch Frauen, weil sie neues Leben in diese Welt bringen, sie Mütter sind. „Aber du weißt sicherlich selbst, wie ekelhaft Tiere riechen."_

_„Aber du müsstest nicht mehr töten.", empört. „Du rettest Leben." Töten würde ich immer noch. Es wäre eine bloße Verschiebung. _

_„Es ist unsere Natur. Wir leben von den Menschen, wie die Menschen von Tieren leben. Wirfst du ihnen etwa vor, dass sie ihre Rinder und Schweine schlachten, dass sie die Tiere nur deswegen züchten, um sie zu töten?", das ist doch sehr engstirnig gedacht. Die Menschen sind frei und haben ein freies Leben, weitestgehend. 25 Menschen pro Jahr sind denkbar vertretbar, sie töten viele hunderte, tausende ihrer Haustiere, um zu überleben. _

_„Du setzt Menschen mit Tieren gleich?", jetzt blickt sie mich an. Die Stirn in Falten, die schönen Augen furios. „Menschen haben Ratio. Menschen sind mehr als Nahrung!"_

_SO habe ich das gar nicht gesagt! Und so habe ich das auch nicht gemeint! Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich, als sie darüber wettert, wie krank, destruktiv und irrsinnig mein Lebensweg sei, wenn ich doch einen besseren Weg kenne. Wie ignorant ich sei. Wie selbstsüchtig. Wirft mir vor, dass ich nie probiert hätte, einen anderen Pfad zu nehmen. Dass ich zwar davon sprechen würde, neugierig zu sein, aufgeschlossen, immer auf der Jagd nach neuen Fragen, aber nicht danach leben würde._

_Dann gleitet sie aus den Laken, eine Sekunde lang bin ich wie vom Donner gerührt. Die untergehende Sonne scheint durchs Fenster, hüllt Katies zierlichen Körper in warmes Licht. Sie ist so wunderschön. Ihre Haut glüht Rotgold, schimmert sanft, mein Mund ist plötzlich ganz trocken. _

_Doch dann streift sie sich ihr Kleid über, bückt sich nach einem Schuh und sieht sich suchend nach dem zweiten um._

_Sie verharrt und betrachtet mich. Habe mich im Bett aufgerichtet. Ihr Blick ist düster, hart und wird kalt. „Es war nett, Garrett. Aber seien wir ehrlich. Wir beide waren eine… einmalige Sache. Du führst dein kleines Vampirleben – ganz klassisch und schnöde und ich kann damit nichts anfangen. Das ist nichts Persönliches. Aber mit jemandem wie dir, kann ich nicht mal befreundet sein. Das siehst du doch genauso?", es ist keine wirkliche Frage. Ich bin etwas verstört, ich habe dieses abrupte Ende nicht kommen sehen, hätte gern versucht, das Mysterium Katie zu entschlüsseln._

_„Du legst also fest, dass ich ein widerliches Subjekt bin und du die holde Maid deren Tugend ich beschmutzt habe?", sie hat diesen furchtbaren Unterton, als hätte ich sie gezwungen, sich mir hinzugeben. Vier Tage und Nächte lang. Als habe ich sie gezwungen, zu stöhnen, schreien, seufzen. Als wäre ich der Einzige, der dieses… Treffen, als angenehm empfunden hat. _

_Ich habe mich noch nie so… satt gefühlt, nachdem ich Sex mit einer Vampirfrau hatte. Aber ich habe es auch noch nie am Stück so lange mit einer Frau… getrieben. Als wären wir haltlose Neulinge, die ihren Trieben und Gelüsten noch nicht Stand halten können. _

_Sie verzieht ihr Gesicht kurz, als würde sie sich ihre Antwort genau überlegen, doch dann presst sie ihre verführerischen Lippen aufeinander, nickt. „Wenn mich jemand danach fragen sollte, so in etwa."_

_Dann hat sie ihren zweiten Schuh entdeckt und schlüpft hinein, als habe sie diese seltsame Anziehung nicht gespürt. Als sei der Zauber, der uns umgeben hat, verpufft. Als wolle sie nicht ergründen, was hier passiert ist. Irgendetwas… etwas, dass ich noch nicht ganz fassen, definieren kann. „Du wirst dich nie ändern. Das hast du sehr deutlich gemacht." Sie wirft ihren Mantel über und ist hinaus. Ohne jedes weitere Wort, ohne Abschied. _

_Die Abendsonne kriecht Orangerot über das Laken. Ich verstehe nicht, was hier gerade passiert ist. Das unberechenbare kleine Fräulein, das schnurren kann wie ein Kätzchen, ist förmlich geflüchtet, so als habe sie nur eine Ausflucht aus unserer kompromittierenden Situation gesucht. _

_Es ist Irrsinn, die kleine Katie hat deutlich gemacht, dass sie mich entsorgt hat, nachdem ich dem wilden Fräulein zum Vergnügen gereicht habe, und doch bin ich noch immer von dieser verstrickten Persönlichkeit – der ernsten Kate und der lieblichen Katie – fasziniert. _

_Auf der einen Seite. Auf der anderen ist unfassbar, was sie mir alles vorgeworfen hat, ohne die Wahrheit zu kennen. So voller Vorurteile und vorgefertigter Meinungen. Kleine kleingeistige Vampirfrau. Und doch treffen mich ihre haltlosen, unhöflichen Bemerkungen. Ich bin noch nie so beleidigt worden. Und selbst wenn doch, hat es mich bisher nicht so getroffen. Das mag daran liegen, dass es etwas sehr Erniedrigendes hat, nackt in einem Bett zu sitzen, während man als widerliches Subjekt bezeichnet wird. _

_Sie ist hier. Spielt sich auf, als sei sie die Kaiserin von Siam. Und doch scheint sie meine Gegenwart zu suchen, wie die Motte das Licht. Das etwas nicht stimmt, ist meinem Kameraden Liam bereits aufgefallen. Als wir Männer gemeinsam unterwegs waren, die unsichtbare Grenze zu Quileute Land beobachtend, stieß er mir seinen Arm in die Seite und deute auf die blonde Grazie die an uns vorüberzog. Wer weiß, woher sie kamen. _

_Bella macht Fortschritte. Sie ist eine außergewöhnliche Neugeborene in so vielen Dingen. Sie ist sehr hartnäckig. Überschlägt sich fast, Selbstverteidigungstechniken zu lernen, auch wenn Edward und Carlisle es lieber sehen würden, würde sie solche Dinge gar nicht benötigen. _

_Doch die Ankunft der Rumänen hat die Stimmung verändert. Die Beschwingtheit, das Zwinkern ist verschwunden. Die düsteren Alten, Stefan und Vladimir, sind getrieben von Groll und Vergeltung, aber sie sehen mehr als wir. Anscheinend ist die europäische Vampirgemeinde in Aufruhr. Sie haben von einer Prozession gehört, einer Strafexpedition gegen den Stregoni Benefici, der wie die unsterblichen Kinder und die Kinder des Mondes tief in unserer Geschichte verwurzelt ist, den Menschen wie Vampire kennen. Siobhan und Liam teilten einen besorgten Blick._

_Die beiden Iren haben bei nächster Gelegenheit Kontakt nach Europa aufgenommen. Carlisle gibt geschlagen bekannt, dass seine französischen Freunde sich anscheinend als Zeugen den Volturi angeschlossen haben, selbst wenn sie nicht wissen, was sie bezeugen werden. _

_Bellas Training ist kein Vergnügen mehr. Es ist Ernst geworden und die Zeit scheint uns plötzlich davon zu rinnen. Die kleine Alice war wohl recht deutlich in ihrer Vorhersage und dennoch schien es, als hätten wir alle Zeit der Welt. Die Luft riecht noch nicht nach Schnee, die Wettervorhersagen sind noch schwammig. Und doch können einige von uns den Krieg fühlen, der über den Boden kriecht, an unseren Knöcheln emporsteigt, wie Hochnebel. _

_Peter hat deutlich gemacht, dass er für den Major hier ist, neigt den Kopf und blickt sich um. „Das kann nur unschön enden."_

_Der merkwürdige Alistair murmelt etwas von Verschwörung, Verfolgung und Hoffnungslosen Aussichten. _

_Eleazars Anekdoten über die Techniken der Volturi haben ihren Geschichten- Charakter verloren, sie sind nun überlebenswichtig. _

_Die neckische Tanya ist sehr ernst. Die Zirkeloberhäupter sind allesamt um ihre Zirkel besorgt. Die Nomaden sorgen sich um ihre Freiheit. _

_Beobachte Mary und Randall, die sich Geschichten erzählen. Ich mag Mary. Sie ist nicht verpflichtet hier zu sein. Sie ist aus freien Stücken hier, würde sich niemals unterwerfen. Sie ist ein kleines Kraftpaket. Randall ist noch recht jung, ein Kind der 60iger. Wenn ich Marys Bemerkungen ernstnehme, kennt er die kleine wilde Katie sehr genau. Ich habe noch nicht entschieden, ob es mir egal ist oder mich stört. _

_Der Junge kann nichts dafür, dass mich der kleine Feuerwerkskörper auch nach über 80 Jahren zur Weißglut treibt. Dass sie meine Nervenenden auf highalert bringt. Sie hat tatsächlich ein __Abwehrtalent__. Elektrizität. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, habe ich das Gefühl ihren Strom über meine Haut fließen zu spüren. Die Haare in meinem Nacken stellen sich auf. Bis heute verstehe ich sie nicht. Ich verstehe Katie – Kate aus Denali – nicht. Sie reckt ihr Kinn vor, stellt sich an, als würden ihre Jahrhunderte sie zu einer Erwachsenen machen. _

_Als ob! Sie steht da, wie ein bockiges Kind. Hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und verzieht ihr Gesicht. _

_„Nochmal.", verlangt Isabella. Edward stöhnt. Emmett klatscht in die Hände. „Garrett, würdest du…?"_

_Eleazar erklärt eine Technik und ich versuche jene umzusetzen, ein Gegner für die neue Mrs. Cullen zu sein. Peter beäugt uns aus einiger Distanz. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es sich für ihn anfühlen muss. Er und Charlotte weigern sich, am Kampftraining teilzunehmen. In ihren Gesichtern kann man Entsetzen sehen, böse Erinnerungen an eine dunkle Vergangenheit._

_Ich finde es eher interessant, mich mit Kämpfen unter Vampiren auseinanderzusetzen. Choreographierten und geordneten Kämpfen. Obwohl ich jedem unserer Kriege auf unserem Land beigewohnt habe, habe ich doch nie einer Neugeborenenarmee gegenüber gestanden. _

_Nachdem was man hört, gibt es dort oft keine Kameraderie. Nur Blutdurst und Verwüstung. _

_Nicke. _

_„Warte.", Kate macht einige Schritte auf ihre „Cousine" zu. „Ich glaube es ist ganz gut, wenn du es dir mal von außen ansehen kannst.", stellt sie fest. Das konnte Bella bereits, als unser Kampftraining noch einem Rumblödeln glich, Mary und ich eine Menge Spaß dabei hatten. Meine Freundin Siobhan rollte nur mit den Augen und murmelte etwas davon, dass nicht nur Leute unter 200 Kinder sind. Das sagt die Richtige! Über 500 und noch immer wie eine 20jährige, wenn man sie im richtigen Moment erwischt. _

_Blicke mich nach Mary um, doch weder sie noch Randall sind zusehen. Wie kann das sein, verflucht. „Lass mich.", schlägt Kate vor. Tanya und Carmen werfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Carlisle überlegt, die meisten der Volturi, an die wir herankommen könnten, haben kein Abwehrtalent. Renata kann wohl minimal sich selbst abschirmen und ihren Meister, doch sonst sind nur die Gaben der Hexenzwillinge im Kampf von Bedeutung. _

_„Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen, meine Gabe nicht einzusetzen.", verspricht der kleine Feuerwerkskörper. Gut, aber nicht gut genug. „Wir haben keine Zeit um lange zu diskutieren, das habt ihr selbst festgestellt. Der Schnee wird demnächst liegen bleiben. Die ersten Flocken sind diese Nacht schon gefallen."_

_Mustere die kleine Kratzbürste, als sie vor mir Stellung bezieht. „Ich hoffe du hast deine Kräfte besser unter Kontrolle, als deine Stimmungen, Katie.", murre ich. _

_Katie knurrt, ein Angriffslaut, bevor sie auf mich losgeht. Aber sie ist nicht so schnell, wie sie glaubt. Weiche ihr aus, doch sie wirbelt herum. Einige wenige Minuten spielen wir dieses Hasch-mich- Spiel, bis die Störrische meinen Arm zu fassen kriegt. Ihre goldenen Augen blitzen, als ich die unnatürliche Wärme in ihren Finger spüren kann. Ergreife ihre Hand, versuche ihren Klammergriff zu lösen, bevor sie mich in der nächsten Sekunde niederstrecken kann. Die süße Kate scheint überrascht, dass es eine zweite Sekunde dauert, bevor ich auf ihre Elektrizität reagiere, die durch meinen Körper jagt, ich nehme ein gurgelndes Stöhnen wahr, bevor ich auf die Knie sinke, einen Augenblick wehrlos._

_„Oh. Entschuldige.", kann ich Kates liebliche Stimme hören. „Das war keine Absicht. Lass mich dir aufhelfen.", schlägt sie scheinheilig vor. _

_Schüttele meinen Kopf, um die verschwommenen Gedanken abzuschütteln. Kates zierliche Hand streckt sich zu mir hinunter. Blicke zu ihr hinauf. Ihr Blick trotzig, überheblich. _

_Na warte! Strecke meinen Fuß aus, reiße sie von den Beinen und springe selbst auf, als sie fällt._

_„Verzeih mir. Das war keine Absicht.", beginne ich, „Lass mich dir aufhelfen.", biete ich an. Katie schnaubt wütend, steht ohne weitere Hilfe auf und straft mich mit Missachtung. _

_„Idiot!", knurrt sie, stapft davon. Wenn sie von hinten nicht so hübsch anzusehen wäre…_

_Edward hustet. Was!? Habe ich dir nicht geraten dich aus meinem Kopf fern zu halten?! _

_**Kate**_

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
>I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free<br>Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
>Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart<em>

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
>I want to find you, tear out all of your tenderness<em>

_(Florence and the machine, howl)_

Was für ein widerlicher Idiot! Er versteht den Ernst der Lage nicht! Es ist bald Weihnachten! Laut Carlisle hat Alice vorausgesagt, dass die Volturi anrücken, sobald der Schnee liegen bleibt. Es schneit immer häufiger. Und er macht so ein dummes Spiel.

Benimmt sich wie ein über 250 Jahre altes Kind!

Und es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass er… dass er diese Veranstaltung anscheinend als sein Bespaßungsprogramm sieht und ständig einen auf Kumpel macht. Ständig mit den anderen Männern rumhängt, Eleazar einlullt, mit seiner warmen, tiefen und sinnlichen Stimme, die einem die feinen Härchen auf der Wirbelsäule aufstellt! Dass er ständig flirtet, mit allem was zwei Beine und Brüste hat. Mich stört es, dass er mehr Zeit mit seinem Kumpel Liam, mehr Zeit mit Siobhan und Carmen verbringt, als mit m… als bei der Sache zu sein. Dass er und Mary scherzen, als wären wir auf einer High School. Dass sie sich ansehen… und das er mich nicht so ansieht! Dass ich am liebsten über ihn herfallen würde, weil er noch immer diese unsägliche Anziehungskraft auf mich ausübt wie früher. Und es ihm anscheinend leicht fällt, unsere Vergangenheit zu ignorieren.

„Was hat er dir getan, damals, auf dem Mardi Gras, Schwester?", fragt Tanya plötzlich und mustert mich besorgt, aber mit einem gefährlichen Funken im Blick. Seitdem unsere Mutter tot ist, ist sie unsere Löwin. Sie würde jeden in den Hintern treten – und ist der auch noch so ansehnlich – der mich oder eine von uns verletzt hat. Sie braucht einen Grund um ihn zu verachten, einen triftigen Grund.

„Er trinkt Menschenblut!", quietsche ich vorwurfsvoll. Zumindest hat er es früher getan. Das seltsame Orange seiner Augen und seine Behauptungen und was ich gesehen habe, zeugen davon, dass er sich heutzutage auch von Tieren ernähren kann. „Er achtet Menschenleben nicht.", knurre ich.

Tanya seufzt. „Du weißt selbst, wie schwierig das manchmal ist. Erinnere dich an unsere ersten Jahrzehnte.", ermahnt sie mich. „Er versucht es wenigstens."

Aber warum konnte er es nicht schon 1924 versuchen!

Obwohl es wohl nichts geändert hätte. Schließe kurz die Augen, denke an all die Gefühle, die dieser unsägliche Nomade in mir losgetreten hat. Gefühle, die ich nicht einordnen konnte, nicht so plötzlich, Gefühle, die mich in ihrer Heftigkeit verschrecken. Nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich mich je wieder so ausgeliefert und dennoch so sicher, so stark gefühlt, wie mit diesem Mann.

Einem Fremden, dessen rotglühende Augen so viel mehr in sich trugen. Dessen Augen heute noch mehr Tiefe besitzen und sein Lächeln – dieser küssbare Mund! – noch immer so leicht und unbeschwert wirken.

Ich bin nicht nur gegangen, weil er von den Menschen trinkt. Alle anderen Vampirlover tun das auch. Ich bin gegangen, habe ihn schändlich beschimpft, weil es der einzige Ausweg war, den ich gesehen habe. Habe mich vor mir selbst gefürchtet, und vor dieser seltsamen Anziehung. Vor dem Sturm, den dieser Mann in mir ausgelöst hat. Fast 100Jahre danach, kann ich nicht darüber hinweg kommen.

Aber wohin sollte das führen? Unsere Leben berühren sich nur durch diese Zusammenkunft, was sonst haben wir gemein?!

Ich kann ihm deswegen kaum in die Augen sehen. Mein Verhalten war pubertär und mehr als respektlos. So kindisch. Dabei bin ich nicht die aufbrausende, kindische Schwester. Meist wird mir nachgesagt, ich sei sehr zurückgenommen, reserviert anderen gegenüber. Aber dieser Mann…. Argh! Er bringt das Schlechte in mir zum Vorschein.

Was soll ich darauf sagen? In den Augen der anderen ist sein Versuch, einen anderen Weg zu nehmen, lobenswert. Die normalen Vampire fragen sich, wofür er es tut. Siobhan lächelt ihn indes nur an und ermutigt ihn, seinen Weg fortzusetzen, selbst wenn sie selbst diesen Weg nicht wählen würde.

„Du verachtest Siobhan auch nicht, obwohl ihre Familie sich… sie sind keine Vegetarier."

Natürlich nicht. Aber Siobhan ist meine Freundin. Ich kann damit leben, dass sie ganz offenkundig den klassischen Weg leben.

„Er ist ein widerlicher Typ, der die Gefahr nicht ernst nimmt. Er hat vielleicht nichts zu verlieren, aber für seine Unvorsicht wird meine Familie die Zeche zahlen müssen.", fauche ich.

Tanya verzieht das Gesicht. „So ein Unsinn.", stößt sie hervor. „Garrett ist bereit, sein Leben für unsere Familie herzugeben, obwohl es ihm gleich sein könnte.", sie kommt neben mir zum Stehen. Um uns herum hoher Wald, der dieses grüne Fleckchen Erde so unwirklich erscheinen lässt. „Sag mir was passiert ist.", fordert sie. „Vier Tage und dann kannst du ihn plötzlich nicht mehr ausstehen? Das sieht nicht nach dir aus, Katrina." Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn sie meinen alten Namen benutzt!

Funkele sie dunkel an. „Du bist eifersüchtig.", stößt sie überrascht hervor. „Dein Stolz ist dir jedoch im Weg wie es scheint."

„Eifersüchtig? Auf den kleinen Amerikaner? Ich bitte dich!"

„Nicht auf ihn! Auf die anderen Vampirfrauen. Weil du weißt was er in der Horizontalen drauf hat.", Tanya grinst verschlagen und wendet sich eilig ab.

„Was hast du vor!?", rufe ich ihr nach, als sie behände über den Bach springt.

„Ich werde den Kleinen mal fragen, wo er diese Sache gelernt hat! Du weißt schon, die von der du damals erzählt hast!", glucksend. Welche davon? Was? Nein!

„Bleib stehen, verdammt!", brülle ich ihr nach. „Tanya!"

Setze meiner Schwester nach, verliere ihre Spur in der Nähe des Anwesens jedoch, als mich Garretts Odur ablenkt. Verlangsame meine Schritte zuerst, ich kann seine warme Stimme hören. Das Timbre darin beschert mir eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, es kribbelt verräterisch auf meiner Haut, an den Stellen, die er berührt hat.

Verflucht noch eins! Er macht doch überhaupt nichts! Er steht da und redet!

Zorn überschwemmt mich, als ich feststellen muss, dass er nicht alleine ist. Seine Rückansicht verheißt viel Gutes, er scheint sich wohl zu fühlen. Seine Gesprächspartnerin ist Leah. Die Gestaltwandlerin blickt in meine Richtung, allerdings kann ich nicht sagen, ob sie mich gesehen hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er sich jetzt schon „Wölfe" klar macht! Er flirtet mit einer Spezies, die sich dem Schutz der Menschen vor unser eins geschworen hat! 

Leah und Garrett sehen sich tief in die Augen, mir wird ganz schlecht! Stapfe wütend und lärmend auf sie zu und schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei ins Haus. Raune Garrett ein „Widerling" zu.

„Ich genieße deine Gegenwart ebenfalls!", ruft er mir nach. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es Ironie ist.

**_Garrett_**

Leah Clearwater ist die einzige Frau der Rudel. Ich kann verstehen, warum Siobhan sich so gut mit ihr versteht. Sie sind beide störrisch, vertreten die eigene Meinung mit festem Stand. Sie sind kämpferische Weibsbilder. Leah Clearwater ist aber auch eine große Schwester. Sie hat sich vor mir aufgebaut, den Rücken gerade, die Schultern zurück, streckt sich zur vollen Größe. Sie ist eine schöne, wenn auch außergewöhnliche Frau, wenn man auf dunkle, Rehäugige Damen steht. Sie traut mir nicht. Ihr kleiner Bruder, Seth steht entspannt vor mir. Er würde mir den Gefallen tun, sich in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, weil ich das noch nie gesehen habe. Aber dann ist Leah aufgetaucht und verweigert uns diesen Spaß.

Tanya ist bereits an uns vorbei gekommen, hatte sich in meine Seite geworfen, zu mir empor gegrinst, und gemeint, wir beide müssten uns mal unterhalten. Sie habe da eine Wissenslücke. Ihr verschmitztes Grinsen deutet auf ein prekäres Thema hin. Was könnte ich schon wissen, was ein Sukkubus nicht weiß? Nicke, bevor sie Leah und Seth nur eines kurzen Blickes würdigt und im Haus verschwindet. Ich kann ihre klingelnde Stimme nach Siobhan und Carmen rufen hören.

Tanya aus Denali ist eine sehr hübsche Frau, sehr kurvig und schelmisch. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie ihr die Männerwelt, ob menschlich oder unmenschlich, zu Füßen liegt. Doch ich bevorzuge noch zierlichere Blondinen. Kleine kratzbürstige Feuerwerkskörper.

Verziehe meinen Mund süffisant, während ich versuche, Leah davon zu überzeugen, dass ich ihrem Bruder keinen Schaden zufügen werde.

Ich kann den kleinen Firecracker spüren, sie ist ganz in der Nähe.

Es ist seltsam, dass ich ihre Anwesenheit auch über hunderte Meter wahrnehme, das kenne ich so nicht. Ich habe davon gehört, manchmal hat ein Vampir – meist zu seinem Mate – zu einem Anderen eine Art Verbindung, dass man sich gegenseitig früher gewahrt, als andere Vampire.

Sie hatte es auf meine Beute abgesehen, als wir gemeinsam jagen waren. Und natürlich hätte ich es mir noch anders überlegen und abdrehen können, aber sie war mir gefolgt. Sie hätte sich selbst andere Beute suchen können, doch sie hat sich dagegen entschieden.

Ich war eine Zeitlang wütend und verletzt. Sie hat sich fürchterlich benommen, damals wie heute. Doch Tanya bescheinigt mir ungefragt, dass ich ihre Schwester aus dem Konzept bringe. Meine Freundin Siobhan deutet es nur an, doch sie spricht von Anziehung und greifbarem Knistern.

Leah blickt alarmiert in die Richtung, aus der auch Tanya gekommen ist. Ob sie Kate schon sehen kann, kann ich nicht sagen.

Doch die kleine, elfengleiche Vampirdame macht ihrem Ruf keine Ehre, als sie polternd auf uns zukommt. Wende mich in ihre Richtung um, als sie mich beinahe anrempelt und ungehalten „Widerling" knurrt.

Ist es meine Schuld, dass wir uns über 80 Jahre nicht gesehen haben? Nein. Und doch steht das Weibsbild hier, und scheint mir die Schuld an etwas zu geben, dass ich nicht getan habe. Versteh einer die Frauen. Ich für meinen Teil, konnte das noch nie besonders gut. Nicht wenn sie so verworren und verstrickt sind, wie die schöne, wilde Katrina.

Ich mag ihren Namen, er rollt einem locker von der Zunge. Liebliche Katrina. Zänkische kleine Katie.

„Ich genieße deine Gegenwart ebenfalls!", rufe ich ihr nach, kann es mir nicht verkneifen, ihren Seifenopern-reifen Auftritt zu würdigen. Sie hat Leah bemerkt, aber mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass sie Seth übersehen hat.

„Was macht ihr nur falsch? Sieht so aus, als wären die Blutsaugerkönige nicht das einzige Problem.", tönt es plötzlich von dem Indianerjungen an der Tür. Nicht Seth, sein Name ist Jake. Der Alpha eines der Rudel, und auf eine sehr verworrene Art in das Leben von Isabella, Edward und der kleinen Renesmee verwunden.

Würde am liebsten auf den Boden spucken! Könige! Dass ich nicht lache!

„Komm mit.", sagt Jake beiläufig.

„Jacob!", zischt Leah warnend, doch der Junge wedelt nur mit der Hand, tut ihren Einwand ab.

Allein mit dem Wolf in den Wald? Warum muss ich wieder an Rotkäppchen denken?! „Was hast du vor?"

Jacob ist einige Schritte vorgegangen und dreht sich ungeduldig zu uns um. Renesmee kommt aus dem Haus geschossen und hüpft an seine Seite. „Ich werde ihm einen Gefallen tun.", brummt Jake. Renesmee sieht zu einem der Fenster hinauf und strahlt über das ganze Gesicht. Wende meinen Blick hinauf, erkenne Edwards Gestalt an der Glasfront. „Du willst doch sehen, wie wir uns verwandeln.", fasst Jake zusammen. Renesmee ergreift seine Hand und lächelt breit. „Bevor ich zulasse, dass Seth – oder sonst wer aus meinem Rudel – sich in deiner Nähe in Gefahr bringt, werde ich es dir zeigen. Dann haben wir es hinter uns.", Leah setzt zum Protest an, doch mit einem einzigen Blick gibt sie Ruhe.

Mache ein paar lange Schritte, bis ich mit dem _Alpha_ auf gleicher Höhe bin. Ich will ihm nicht das Gefühl geben, ich wäre auf der Jagd oder ähnliches. Ich würde sein _Rudel_ nicht angreifen, aber egal was ich sagte, es würde nichts an seiner Überzeugung ändern.

„Edward?", nur halb eine Frage. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Carlisles Gedankenlesender Sohn seine Finger im Spiel hat. Renesmee blickt zu mir hinauf und nickt, während Jake nur ein Geräusch der Zustimmung von sich gibt. Nach einem Moment der Stille, sage ich „Danke". Überrascht blickt der Indianerjunge mich an. Was hat er erwartet? Dass Vampire die gängigen Höflichkeitsformen nicht kennen?

Ich verstehe noch nicht, woran das Rudel ihr Vertrauen knüpft. Leah scheint mir nicht zu trauen, aber ich habe sie schon mit Siobhan gesehen. „Das ist etwas, was ich noch nie gesehen habe.", gebe ich zu. Meine Neugierde packt mich, ich will verstehen, wie sie denken, wie sie funktionieren, wenn sie plötzlich nicht mehr sie selbst sind.

„Wie fühlt sich eure Verwandlung an? Carlisle sagt, ihr seid… emotionaler, als früher? Was ist es für ein Gefühl, ein Wolf zu sein? Wie ist es, im eigenen Kopf nicht allein zu sein?", Edward hat mir erklärt, dass sie in Wolfsform im Wolf- Wir denken. Das was der eine denkt, hören alle anderen. Man hat keine eigenen Gedanken mehr. Carlisle sagt, dass sie sich ebenso alle einem Alpha unterwerfen. Wie mir dieses Wort – Unterwerfung – zu wider ist. Ob sie glücklich damit sind? Aber das wage ich nicht zu fragen, immerhin ist das erhöhte Vampiraufkommen der Grund für die vielen neuen Wölfe. Damit tragen wir an ihrem Sein eine Mitschuld. Sie sind nicht freiwillig, wie sie sind. Zumindest die meisten nicht. Aber sie haben anscheinend Frieden mit ihrer Aufgabe geschlossen. Und mit den Cullens.

**_Kate_**

Es ist ein Moment der Erschöpfung. So fühlt es sich zumindest an. Selbst das Haus scheint zu seufzen.

Furcht ist nicht die schiere Gewalt eines grausigen Ereignisses, sondern die ständige Erwartung dessen, hat jemand mal gesagt.

Der erste Schnee ist liegen geblieben. Noch sieht es nicht wie in Alice' Vision aus, sagt Edward. Der 22. Dezember beginnt mit einem kalten Morgen, der Himmel in Teilen Nebelverhangen.

Niemand trainiert mehr. Vielleicht liegt es an der nahenden Weihnacht, vielleicht daran, dass wir nicht wissen, nicht vorausahnen können, wie wir aus der Konfrontation herausgehen, doch alle suchen die Nähe, entweder zu ihren Mates, ihren Zirkelmitgliedern oder zu alten Freunden.

Nur Alistair hockt allein auf dem Dach. Und ich allein auf den Verandastufen und starre in den sich lichtenden Nebel, in den Wald hinein. Richte meinen Blick einen Moment zum Dachfirst hinauf. Der Tracker Alistair blickt zu mir herab. Wie ein Wetterfrosch steht er auf dem Giebel. Ich frage mich, ob er Ausschau nach den Volturi hält. Oder doch überlegt uns zu verlassen. Gestern gab es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Amun und Carlisle. Obwohl Amun nur dummes Zeug geredet hat.

Wir haben uns fast alle dazu bekannt, mit unserem Freund zu kämpfen, sollte dieser Fall eintreten.

Garrett strahlte die Energie eines Rebellen aus, als er seine Zustimmung gab, davon sprach, dass Aro nicht der erste König sei, an dessen Sturz er beteiligt wäre. Peter – der zwar ein Soldat gewesen ist, aber nie in einem menschlichen Krieg gekämpft hat – nickt zwar, doch es war keine direkte Reaktion auf Garretts Worte zu erkennen. Liam indes – der selbst in einer Jahre währenden Rebellion gekämpft hatte – veränderte sich. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie zuvor darüber über eingekommen waren, oder ob die beiden Freiheitskämpfer einfach grundlegende Gemeinsamkeiten haben. Es war derselbe widerwillige Ausdruck in den Augen, dieselbe kämpferische Ausstrahlung. Es heißt, Siobhan bekommt immer ihren Willen, doch ich glaube, hätte sie sich gegen einen Kampf an Carlisles Seite entschieden, wäre es vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben gewesen, dass Liam ihr nicht ihren Willen lässt und ohne sie hier bleibt. Siobhans Gesicht ließ mich vermuten, dass sie sich dessen sehr bewusst ist, und auch wenn sie Krieg verabscheut, ebenso wie Ungerechtigkeit, doch einem offenen Kampf zustimmen musste.

Der Morgen hat die Nacht ganz zurückgedrängt, doch der klamme Nebel hängt noch immer in den Ästen fest. Es ist unser erstes Weihnachten seit Jahrhunderten ohne Irina. Meine kleine Schwester, deren Herz so sehr wegen einem einzigen Mann weinte, der ihrer Liebe überhaupt nicht würdig war. Laurent wurde von unserem Zirkel angezogen und den seltsamen Machtverhältnissen, die er schon bei den Cullens nicht verstanden hat. Irina hatte in ihm ihren Mate gefunden. Ihren signifikanten Anderen. Ob er das jemals genauso gesehen hat, wage ich in Frage zu stellen.

Das ist also das Ergebnis, wenn man sein Herz an einen ungehobelten Vampir verschenkt, der ohne Oberteil aussieht, wie ein junger Gott, nur verwegener.

Laurent war ein Charmeur, ein Geschichtenerzähler, der nicht nur Boris sondern auch Vladimir und Stephan kannte. Der die Volturi aufgesucht hatte und abgelehnt wurde.

In der Ferne, irgendwo hinter dem weißen Nichts kann ich Tia und Maggie lachen hören, Benjamin stimmt in ihren SingSang mit ein.

Im weißen Gewölk kann ich zwei Schemen ausmachen. Ich vermute es sind Siobhan und Liam, die mit den drei Jüngeren von der Jagd zurückkommen.

Siobhan lehnt an ihrem Trodaí, wie sie Liam nennt, wenn sie von ihm spricht, er hat vermutlich einen Arm um sie gelegt. Ein Wanderer hielte sie möglicherweise für ein gewöhnliches Paar.

Desto näher sie kommen, je deutlich wird meine Vermutung.

Als ich sie erkennen kann, kann ich beobachten, wie sie sich ansehen. Siobhan, die mit ihren 1,80m alles andere als zierlich ist, blickt zu ihrem Hünen hinauf. Sie teilen einen Blick, in dem so viele Worte enthalten sind. Eine einzelne Geste, die sich so intim anfühlt, dass ich meinen neugierigen Blick abwende.

Sie sind seit so vielen Jahren ein Paar. Keiner von beiden gibt gern nach, behauptet Siobhan. Zwei Dickköpfe, die meines Erachtens ständig aneinander geraten müssten. Doch meine neugewonnene Freundin schmunzelt auf diese Feststellung nur und vertröstet mich, dass es immer auf das richtige Maß ankommen würde. Uneinigkeiten tragen sie eben hinter verschlossenen Türen und nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit aus. Ich kann es mir bildlich vorstellen, wahrscheinlich ist Siobhan die Einzige, die während eines Streitgesprächs redet. Ich kann es mir nicht anders bei ihrem schweigsamen Mann vorstellen.

Ich sehe sie an und bin ein klitzekleines bisschen neidisch auf meine Freundin. Es liegt nicht an ihrer _Ehe_ per se, Eleazar und Carmen oder Esme und Carlisle kenne ich schon so viele Jahre und sie sind ebenfalls verheiratet. Doch Siobhan hält es mit einem Mann aus, einem Krieger, einer raueren Persönlichkeit. Ich selbst bevorzuge Männer dieser Art, doch habe bisher nicht daran geglaubt, dass solche Mannsbilder zu richtigen Beziehungen fähig sind. Nicht zu gleichberechtigten. Tz, ich habe ja nicht mal daran gedacht, dass ich mich je fragen würde, ob es einen passenden Deckel für mich geben würde. Doch sie sind so… Argh!

„Du bist früh auf den Beinen.", witzelt Siobhan. Es ist eine Art Running Gag unter den „normalen" Vampiren. Sie tun so, als würden wir Vegetarier unsere menschliche Farce so weit treiben, dass wir sogar Schlaf vortäuschen würden.

Verziehe meinen Mund zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln. Eleazar, Carlisle und Garrett sind auf der Jagd. Meine Schwestern sind mit Esme zu Gange. Meine Cousine hat vorgeschlagen, dass wir eine „Zwischen den Jahren Feier" machen könnten. Eine Zusammenkunft, die unsere Letzte sein könnte. Weit draußen, in der Nähe der Lichtung, auf der Edward und Carlisle unser Zusammentreffen mit den Volturi planen.

Ich glaube Esme fehlt es, dass sie dieses Jahr nicht einmal einen Weihnachtsbaum haben. Je näher unsere Konfrontation rückt, desto bedrückender ist der Verlust von Alice und Jasper. Sie fehlen. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass ich das plappernde dunkelhaarige Mädchen vermissen könnte, doch die Stille in unserer Familie scheint gespenstisch, sind wir doch alle an ihre fröhlichen Worte gewöhnt. An ihre Sorglosigkeit. Auch habe ich nie gemerkt, wie stark Jasper negative Gefühle in Gang hält.

Siobhan löst sich von ihrem Ehemann und nimmt neben mir auf den Stufen Platz. Hinter uns tritt Randall hinaus. Er ist ein süßer Kerl. Wir haben einige sehr… ereignisreiche Wochen miteinander verbracht. Unter anderen Umständen wäre ich einer Wiederbelebung dessen nicht abgeneigt, auch wenn Randall noch nichts dergleichen angedeutet hat, aber hallo, ich bin ein Sukkubus! Hätte die Warme Nähe und das Vergnügen eines Mannes willkommen geheißen, doch in Garretts Gegenwart…

Randall tut mir leid, dass ich ihn nicht mal ansehe, sondern die Stufen zwischen mir und Siobhan.

Ich verstehe den Witz nicht, den er macht, doch Liam brummt ein zustimmendes „Eh.", bevor sie gemeinsam durchs Haus gehen. Es ist die Art Witz, wie Emmett ihn schon gemacht hat, der plötzlich betont, dass er aus einer schottisch- irischen Familie kommt. Als ob ihm das irgendwelche Pluspunkte einbrächte.

„Stimmt es? Kannst du Situationen nach deinem Willen beeinflussen?", Maggie und Carlisle hatten darüber gesprochen. Als ich Eleazar danach fragte, murmelte er nur, dass es ein gut verborgenes Talent sei, dass das irische Zirkeloberhaupt ihre Gabe vor der Welt verstecke. Es ihm schwerfalle, ein messbares Ausmaß festzustellen.

Siobhan rollt ganz undamenhaft mit den Augen. „Glaub nicht alles, was sie dir erzählen."

„Aber du wirst es trotzdem versuchen?", immerhin hat sie es Carlisle versprochen.

Ungläubig schüttelt Siobhan den Kopf. „Natürlich. Einer meiner ältesten Freunde bittet mich um diesen einen Gefallen."

„Also kann es ja nicht zu einem Kampf kommen, nicht wahr?", lache ich.

Wir sehen auf, als Carlisle, Edward, Eleazar und Garrett den Weg hinauf kommen. Sie sind früh zurück. Ich habe nicht mitbekommen, wann Edward seinem Vater gefolgt ist.

Doktor Cullen eilt direkt ins Haus, dicht gefolgt von Edward.

Eleazar und Garrett bleiben einen Moment am Treppenabsatz stehen.

„Was ist passiert, Bruder?", erkundige ich mich besorgt. Carlisles sah beunruhigt aus.

„Edward sagt, dass Alistair uns verlassen wird. Er wartet nur auf Carlisles Rückkehr.", erklärt Eleazar.

„Meinst du denn, Carlisles Worte würden etwas ändern?", hake ich nach.

„Nein.", bestimmt. „Doch Alistair möchte sich von seinem Freund verabschieden."

„Tzt.", Siobhan. Wir sehen sie an. „Es ist doch immer dasselbe mit den englischen Aristokraten.", seufzt sie.

„Aber Prinz Harry ist wenigstens ein Schnuckelchen.", ergänze ich, sollte doch bei meiner neuen Freundin mit einer Vorliebe für Rothaarige Männer ins Schwarze treffen.

Garrett schnalzt verächtlich mit der Zunge. „Ist der nicht ein wenig jung für dich?"

Will etwas erwidern, doch ich wüsste nicht was.


	5. Bonfire for a vampire

**HYA ihr Lieben!**

**und diesmal gibt es nicht nur ein Feuerwerk, sondern auch ein Lagerfeuer für unseren sexy Patrioten, der unverschämter Weise so beliebt ist. **

**Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel und mit den närrischen Tagen!**

**##**

**_5. Kapitel – bonfire for a vampire_**

_I've been seeing all,  
>I've been seeing your soul<br>Give me things that I wanted to know  
>Tell me things that you've done<em>

_I've been feeling old  
>I've been feeling cold<br>You're the heat that I know  
><em>(Flume, drop the game)<em>_

**_Garrett_**

Ich habe Randall einst über Mary kennen gelernt. Ein junger Nomade, der Carlisle sehr früh begegnet ist und somit eine andere Sicht auf uns Vampire hat, als manch andere. Aber seine Freundschaft reicht nicht weit genug, als dass er sich freiwillig auf die vegetarische Diät festgelegt hätte.

Bisher mochte ich den Jungen.

Marys Andeutungen sind unmissverständlich. Außerdem ist sie eine ehrliche Person.

__ „Wie meinst du das?", frage ich, gebe vor, ahnungslos und unbeteiligt zu sein. Mary blickt mich an, ihre wilden Locken zappeln im Wind. _

_„Was meinst du damit?", blickt mich an. „Die Sache mit Randall und Kate?"_

_Nicke. „Worauf spielst du an?"_

_Mary wackelt mit den Augenbrauen. „Unser Freund hat es mal mit einem Sukkubus aufgenommen! Ich glaube heute würde man sagen, er war ‚geflasht'. Und wer weiß? Sie haben sich seitdem nicht wieder gesehen und hier sind wir nun. Warum nicht noch ein bisschen Spaß haben, bevor wir der großen Ungewissen gegenüber treten?", lachend. Sie ist mit Wohlwollen dabei. Würde man mich zwingen, über Marys und Randalls Freundschaft nachzudenken, würde ich mich wohl zu der Annahme verleiten lassen, dass die beiden zwar kein Paar sind, definitiv keine Mates und trotzdem… tun was man eben so tut. Doch das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. __

Das zänkische Weibsbild streitet es nicht einmal ab!

__ „DU stehst also auf kleine Jungs? Das war es also?", zische ich ihr zu, während wir nur ein paar Meter voneinander entfernt an Bellas Schildtraining teilnehmen. Sie macht dieses furchtbare „Pfft" Geräusch und schüttelt den Kopf. _

_„Du redest wirres Zeug, Nomade.", flüstert sie zurück. _

_Blicke sie an. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Katrina die Große nicht mit Männern umgehen kann.", ihr Kiefer spannt sich an. Sie versucht, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber sie kocht innerlich. „Bisher war ich noch niemandem zu ‚alt'. Ha, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, nicht wahr Katie?", ich kann es nicht ändern, ihre Rage, ihr Bemühen, wie eine Erwachsene zu wirken, amüsieren mich. Vampire verändern sich nicht. Sie wird immer 20 Jahre alt sein. Sie mag zu ihrer Zeit eine ernste junge Frau gewesen sein, aber sie ist ein trotziger kleiner Vampir.__

Doch auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Wen auch immer Katrina in ihren tausend Jahren bestiegen hat, es ist mir egal, allerdings werde ich nicht dabei zusehen, wie sie vor meinen Augen mit Randall rummacht! Verdammt!

Wäre Carlisle nicht mein Freund, ich hätte mir Randall direkt gegriffen und ihn durch die Glasfront nach draußen komplimentiert, als er sich zu Kate über die Couch lehnte. Sie sahen sehr vertraut miteinander aus, die Gesichter nah an einander. Sie haben dieselbe Luft eingeatmet. Ich bin sofort wieder gegangen.

Jedoch wähnt sich Randall auf Cullengebiet in Sicherheit. Fange ihn ab, als er allein ist. Reiße ihn um, drücke ihn mit voller Gewalt gegen einen Felsvorsprung.

Verdammt, diese grüne Insel erscheint zum Teil so unwirklich!

„Hör mir zu, mein Freund", beginne ich, das Knurren rumpelt tief aus mir empor.

„Garrett! Bleib cool!", stößt er atemlos hervor, umfasst brüderlich mein Handgelenk, dessen Hand seine Kehle zerdrückt.

Ziehe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er sollte vorsichtig mit seinen guten Ratschlägen sein.

„Halte dich von ihr fern!", ich muss stark an mich halten, ihn nicht ernstlich zu verletzen. Er ist ein Gegner, wenn auch nicht der Stärkste, weiß er doch sich zu verteidigen. Dass ich ihn so leicht überwältigen konnte, liegt nur am Überraschungseffekt.

„Kumpel, Mann, von wem sprichst du?", krächzt Randall, versucht nun sich loszumachen. Unterschätze niemals einen Vampir in Rage, mein Freund.

„Von Kate natürlich.", zische ich. „Fass sie noch einmal an und ich werde dir wirklich wehtun müssen, _Kumpel_."

Randall macht ein gurgelndes Geräusch, mehr Krächzen. „Lass mich runter!", knurrt er, ich spüre, wie er seine Kraft zusammennimmt, um zur Gegenwehr anzusetzen und sich von mir zu befreien. „Ich weiß nicht woher du das hast! Oder warum du Marys Sticheleien ernst nimmst!", „Das mit Kate und mir ist schon ewig her!"

Stocke kurz. „Ich will euer Revival nicht sehen!", knurre ich. Drücke fester zu. Ich kann ihr nichts tun, also wird Randall sich mit mir auseinander setzen müssen.

„…", meinem Freund stockt der Atem. Die Stimmbänder ächzen. „Wirres Zeug!", würgt er hervor. „wir… nicht… Lass mich…"

„Garrett.", mein Kopf ruckt herum. Mein Kamerad mustert uns. Starre Liam an, während ich Randall fallen lasse. Er ist hier, um mich aufzuhalten. Ich tue keinem meiner Art etwas, nicht ohne Grund. Aber dass Randall es mit der Kratzbürste treibt, ist für mich Grund genug. Der Jüngere reibt sich den Hals, atmet hektisch.

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren!", krächzt er. „Kate… und ich…", er ringt noch immer nach Atem. „Wir hatten was in den 1980igern. Mary amüsiert sich darüber. Sie findet die Geschichten um die drei Sukkuben aus dem Norden amüsant. Du kennst Mary doch."

Mary hat eine neckische Persönlichkeit. Sagt was sie denkt, manchmal auch bevor sie weiß, was genau das ist.

„Du hast sie nicht angefasst? Seitdem wir hier sind?", brumme ich missmutig.

„Nein.", Randall legt den Kopf schief, blickt mich ungläubig an. „Es ist alles wegen ihr?"

Kate. Dieses garstige Persönchen! Sie hat mich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass sie und Randall wieder… dass sie es getrieben haben, während wir Anderen auf der Jagd oder sonst wo waren. Wenn ich mich mit meinem Kameraden vergnügen würde, könnte sie das doch auf die eine oder andere Weise mit alten Bekannten ebenso tun. ARGH!

Dafür werde ich mich rächen. Ganz sicher.

„Garrett.", wieder mein Kamerad Liam, der mit einem Nicken andeutet, ich sollte zwei Schritte von Randall weg machen. Ja, ich stehe vielleicht noch etwas bedrohlich nah an ihm. Trete zurück und klopfe meinem Kumpel Randall auf die Schulter.

„Entschuldige, Mann.", dann packe ich ernster zu. „Kein Wort zu der Zänkischen oder irgendwem, Randall.", warnend.

Ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht ganz einordnen, es könnte leichte Belustigung sein, bevor Randall nickt. „Okay. Dude, das wird ja was.", murmelt er und ist davon.

Blicke Liam an. Mein Freund ist kein Mann der Worte, manchmal reicht jedoch ein Blick, ein Gesichtsausdruck und man kann sehen, was er denkt. „Was?!", empört.

Mein Kamerad schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Worin hast du dich da nur verstrickt?", dann lacht er, fast schadenfroh, als würde er es mir gönnen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, was er mir gönnen will.

**_Kate_**

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tempt my way in  
>You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl<em>

_The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
>Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest<em>

_A man who is pure at heart and says his prayers by night  
>May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright<em>

_(Florence and the Machine, howl)_

Ich werde paranoid. Der Mann treibt mich in den Wahnsinn und doch mache ich gute Miene zu diesem Theater. Ich kann nicht einfach abreisen, weil es falsch ist einen Freund, Familie, im Stich zu lassen. Vor allem wenn meine kleine Schwester tatsächlich eine Mitschuld daran trägt. Außerdem würde meine Familie nicht gehen, nur weil ich Querelen mit einem einzigen Vampir habe.

Er ist oft da, wo ich bin. Ich weiß nicht, wer wessen Nähe sucht. Doch wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, kribbelt es auf meiner Haut, die feinen Härchen auf Armen und Beinen stellen sich auf, seine Nähe ist elektrisierend. Das ist kein Wortwitz. Der Strom tanzt über meine Haut, nur leicht und unsichtbar, aber ich kann ihn deutlich spüren.

Wenn es stimmt, was Bella erzählt hat! Herrje mein Herz würde einen Schlag aussetzen! Er soll einen der Gestaltwandler bei seiner Verwandlung begleitet haben! Dort seien sie am Gefährlichsten, aber auch am Verwundbarsten. Bisher waren sie mir recht gleichgültig, doch sollten sie einen Kratzer auf Garretts Marmorner Haut hinterlassen haben! Es hilft nicht wirklich, dass Bella behauptet ihr Freund Jacob habe sich im Griff! So eine gequirlte… Schande!

Wieso kann Garrett nicht wie die anderen Nomaden sein und sich irgendwo herum treiben? Warum muss er hier sein? Warum ist er gerade jetzt nicht mit seinem Kumpel Liam unterwegs?!

Tanya sitzt auf der Couch, als Garrett sich neben sie fallen lässt. Wie widerlich selbstsicher er da sitzt! Er scheint sich sehr wohl in ihrer Gegenwart zu fühlen.

Sie schäkern miteinander. Stoßen sich mit Ellenbogen und Knien an. Erst jetzt fallen mir neben Carlisle, Tanya und Garrett die anderen Anwesenden auf.

Siobhans Zirkel ist an der Seite des Bücherregals. Die beiden Frauen sitzen, während Liam an der Wand lehnt, angespannt. Auch bei Jasper ist mir diese Haltung schon aufgefallen. Jederzeit bereit, das Wertvollste im Leben zu verteidigen. Irgendwie ist das ganz süß, wenn auch unheimlich chauvinistisch und altmodisch! Alice ist ein junges Mädchen, die das ja romantisch finden mag, aber dass Siobhan das so hinnimmt, wunderte mich anfangs doch.

Carlisle und Eleazar sitzen Tanya und Garrett gegenüber, Carmen lehnt an der Armlehne.

Die Nomadin Mary hat die Hände auf der Rückenlehne direkt hinter Garrett. Sie neigt sich zu ihm, sagt etwas. Der zerzauste Nomade lehnt sich zurück und blickt zu ihr auf. Wenn sich die Vampirin noch mehr vorbeugt, kann er ihr nicht mehr ins Gesicht sehen, weil ihre Brüste im Weg sind!

Ich bekomme nicht mit, was Tanya sagt, doch es bringt alle zum Schmunzeln. Garrett lehnt seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter, den sie vertraulich tätschelt. Sie blicken sich an, einen langen Moment, der Schalk tanzt in ihren Augen, bis sich alle zu mir herum drehen und mich überrascht ansehen.

Was, ich habe nichts getan!

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", Carmen gleitet von der Lehne und macht zwei Schritte auf mich zu. Tanya mustert mich besorgt.

„Wir sollten dringend weiter trainieren. Wir werden uns bald auf der Lichtung versammeln und warten.", fordere ich brüsk. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir nicht zu lange warten müssen. Langeweile ist mir ein Graus. „Jetzt!"; schnaube ich und stampfe hinaus. Die Glastüren der Veranda gleiten zu beiden Seiten auf, als ich an der Tür ziehe. Eine kluge Entscheidung von Esme, dass die Türen nicht aufschlagen. Wahrscheinlich sammelt man eine Menge Erfahrungen mit so viel Halbwüchsigen in einem Haus.

„Ich mache den Anfang.", sagte er. Obwohl ich mich beeile hinaus zu kommen, kann ich seine Stiefel hören. Er tritt fester auf, als meine Cousins, lauter als Carlisle.

„Du hast den kleinen Wolf ganz schön beeindruckt.", ruft er mir nach, als ich Halt mache. Wir sind auf unserem Trainingsplatz ein paar Meter vom Haus entfernt angekommen. „Seth hat dir ziemlich entsetzt nach geblickt. Du knurrst wie eine Große, kleine Lady.", drehe mich zu Garrett um. Ich habe nicht geknurrt! „Selbst Tanya war überrascht.", fügt er hinzu.

Garrett reißt die Augen auf, als der knurrende Laut seinen Satz beendet. Wenn er es nicht war, dann… war ich es?

„Du solltest dich lieber darauf konzentrieren, warum wir hier sind! Sonst kannst du auch gehen.", zische ich.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du in der Position bist, andere ein- oder auszuladen, Milady.", tönt er. Argh! Wie kann er mich „Milady" nennen, wenn es doch all die Erinnerungen untermauert. „Vielleicht möchtest du mir aber verraten, warum genau wir hier sind. Wo du doch so genau weißt, was sein darf und was nicht.", er ist so ekelhaft selbstgefällig! Wie ein Mann, der zu selten das Wort Nein gehört hat.

Wir sind beide in Rage, stehen dicht voreinander, zwei Jäger auf der Pirsch.

Wären wir im wilden Westen, ich würde vermutlich auf den Boden spucken. „Wir sind nicht hier, damit du alles bespringst, was bei zwei nicht auf den Bäumen ist!", fauche ich. Einen Moment huscht ein Schmunzeln über seine Lippen, ich erwarte schon einen dummen Kommentar, das Liam sich ja nicht gewehrt habe oder ähnlich Absurdes, doch dann blickt er mich ernst an.

„Du bist ganz schön bigott, kleine Lady, dass du mit zweierlei Maß misst."

„Pfft!"

„Oder willst du nun etwa doch behaupten, dass du nicht alles bespringst, was bei zwei nicht auf den Bäumen ist?", hakt er nach.

„Du weißt doch gar nicht wovon du redest!", fauche ich.

„Ich weiß, dass Randall nicht an dir dran war, seitdem wir alle hier versammelt sind. ER weiß, wofür wir hier sind, kleine Lady.", raunt er zischend. „Außerdem hast du sehr deutlich gemacht, dass dir nichts an meiner Person liegt, als du unser Wochenende beendet hast, nicht wahr, Katie?", flüstert er. Es entbehrt jeglicher freundschaftlicher Ausdrucksform.

Ich bin rasend. Der Strom zuckt in meinen Fingern. Es klingt, als habe ich eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen, als habe ich etwas Verwerfliches getan. Das habe ich nicht! Ich habe eine richtige, eine erwachsene Entscheidung getroffen, die besser für uns beide war! Wohin hätte es geführt, hätten wir uns nicht getrennt?

Er treibt mich zur Weißglut, weil es eben doch nicht so einfach ist, ihm wieder so nah zu sein. Weil ich weiß, dass nur die Entfernung es möglich gemacht hat, dass ich ihn neunzig Jahre weitestgehend aus meinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte.

Greife seine Schulter, will ihn in die Knie zwingen, als Tanyas Stimme warnend zu mir durchdringt.

„Kate.", schneidend. Surrend klingt die Elektrizität ab, hat ihm nur einen kleinen prickelnden Pieks versetzt. Starre ihn an. In seinen rotgoldenen Augen tobt ein Sturm. Dieser Mann! Er wird uns ruinieren!

„Widerling!", zische ich und wende mich ab, renne in den Wald hinaus, wanke, ob ich die Grenze zum Wolfsland überschreiten sollte, nur kurz, nur um zu zanken, doch entscheide mich dagegen. Wir brauchen die Gestaltwandler, wenn wir den Volturi gegenüber treten.

Ich weiß nicht, was die Menschen anders machen als ich, die betonen, dass „Laufen gehen" – welch seltsame Wortwahl – ihren Kopf frei machen würde. Dass Joggen ihnen dabei helfen würde einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Mir hilft es nicht im Geringsten. Die Dämmerung ist längst vorüber, die Nacht hängt über der Olympichalbinsel und ich renne noch immer.

Dieser Mann treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!, fluche ich innerlich. Es ist beschämend, dass ich so meine Balance verloren habe, hätte wegen Garrett beinahe mein Gesicht verloren, nur weil er so ein Idiot ist, der einfach nicht verstehen will. Mit dem alles flirtet, was Weiblich ist und es mich nicht nur entsetzlicher Weise bei meiner Schwester aufregt, sondern auch selbst bei verheirateten Frauen wie Siobhan, oder jungen Mädchen wie Maggie, wenn sie mit ihm kokettieren.

Ich werde versuchen, Abstand zu halten. Das ist besser für uns alle. Diese erneute Nähe verkompliziert nur alles.

Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach werden wird, denn diese furchtbare Anziehung zwischen uns ist kaum auszuhalten.

Blicke überrascht auf mein Telefon hinab. Tanya. Eine letzte Jagdpartie, schreibt sie, bevor wir uns auf die Lichtung begeben werden. Sie nennt einen expliziten Treffpunkt, einige Meilen vom Haus entfernt, umgeben von hohen Bäumen und Felsvorsprüngen. Ziemlich dicht am Wolfgebiet. Eindeutig geht es nicht um eine Jagdpartie, sondern darum, dass sie und Carmen mich ins Verhör nehmen werden, ich ihnen immer noch eine Antwort schuldig bin, was das zwischen mir und Garrett ist.

Was sollte ich ihnen sagen? Dass ich es nicht weiß? Das Garrett irgendetwas in mir auslöst, dessen Wucht ich nicht einordnen kann? Dass mich diese Augen verfolgen, immer wenn ich einen Moment die Augen schließe? Dass ich das Gefühl seiner Finger auf meiner Haut noch deutlich in Erinnerung habe oder den Geschmack seiner Lippen? Dass ich vier Tage lang völligen Frieden mit der Welt geschlossen hatte und die Welt um uns herum hätte untergehen können, es hätte mich nicht gekümmert? Dass irgendetwas passiert ist, mich irgendetwas berührt hat, im Innersten? Wie grässlich kitschig! Wie sollte das mit uns auch weitergehen? Er, der ruhelose Abenteurer und ich, die ihre Heimat in der Kälte Alaskas gefunden hat und sich mehr um ihre Familie bemüht, als um große Entdeckungen. Der Nomade und das Mädchen. Der Vampir und die Vegetarierin. Doch dann sind seine Augen fast Gold.

Tanyas Geruch wabert durch die Luft. Sie mag hier entlang gekommen sein, doch sie scheint nicht hier zu sein. Ebenso wenig wie Carmen. Überprüfe mein Telefon. Ort und Uhrzeit stimmen überein.

Garretts Odur hängt mir in der Nase. Wie immer.

„Nettes kleines Spielzeug.", ertönt plötzlich die Stimme des Nomaden, der hinter einem Felsvorsprung hervor hüpft, Tanyas Handy in der Hand hält. „Findest du nicht? Sie senden Nachrichten in Echtzeit.", fast erstaunt, wischt über den Display, erneut meldet sich mein Telefon. Im Chatfenster meiner Schwester und mir erscheint ein verschmitzt lächelndes Smiley.

Er war es!

„Was willst du?", knurre ich. Obwohl ich ihn vielleicht eher hätte fragen sollen, wie er an Tanyas Telefon gekommen ist.

„Was ist dein Problem, Katrina?", grollt er. Reißt die Arme in die Höhe, als sei ich ihm ein Rätsel. „Was habe ich dir getan?"

Du atmest. Du gehst. Du guckst. Du bist so widerlich du.

„…", ich kann nicht glauben, dass meine Schwestern mit ihm unter einer Decke stecken.

„Wir sind nicht im Kindergarten, Katrina. Ich habe keine Geduld mehr, mir deine Mätzchen anzugucken. Egal was ich sage, du erwiderst etwas. Du suchst Streit mit mir und beleidigst meine Freunde.", meint er etwa Mary? Ich glaube ich zerkratze ihm gleich das hübsche Gesicht! „Vergiss nicht, dass du es warst, die… unsere Freundschaft beendet hat." Unsere Freundschaft! Das ich nicht lache! Wir kennen uns doch kaum! „Wenn es nicht um Carlisle ginge, ich wäre bereits auf Weiterreise, nur um deiner Laune zu entgehen. Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug. Werde endlich erwachsen, Mädchen.", brummt er. Doch ich kann ihn nur anstarren, wie der Ochs vorm Baum. Er stöhnt genervt auf, als ich nichts erwidere, übergibt mir das Telefon meiner Schwester und stampft in die Nacht hinfort.

Er würde gehen?

**_Tanya_**

Ich erinnere mich an dieses Gesicht. An diese seelenvollen Augen, die mit einem Blick von Erlebtem erzählen. Die Parade des fetten Dienstags war ins Land gezogen und während Irina und ich uns mit Carmen und Eleazar getroffen hatten, fehlte von meiner mittleren Schwester jedwede Spur.

Heutzutage würden wir nicht mehr in der Menge nach ihrem blonden Schopf Ausschau halten und versuchen ihren Geruch unter den anderen Vampiren ausfindig zu machen. Heute genügt eine kurze Nachricht und die Antwort folgt auf dem Fuße.

_Dienstagnacht klingt aus, als er mir auf der anderen Straßenseite auffällt. Nicht weil er größer ist als die meisten. Es sind diese tobenden Augen. Karmesinrot und doch so voller Leben. Es ist ein abenteuerlustiges Funkeln darin. Er lächelt verschmitzt, bevor er in der Menge verschwunden ist. Erst als die Sonne sich in die Morgendämmerung kämpft, sitzt Kate plötzlich in unserem Hotelzimmer. Sitzt auf dem großen Doppelbett und starrt den geöffneten Kleiderschrank an, in dem nur leere Bügel hängen. Irina und ich sind sofort an ihrer Seite, als unsere Fragen auf sie einprasseln. Wir waren beide mit einem Vampir unterwegs, aber weder Irina noch meine Wenigkeit, haben den kompletten Straßenkarneval mit ihnen verbracht. _

_„Ich habe die Parade nicht gesehen.", sagt sie und blickt auf unsere verschränkten Hände. Noch Wochen später wirkt sie etwas… neben der Spur. Doch zu den Thanksgiving Feierlichkeiten hat sie sich wieder im Griff._

Hätte ich damals nur schon gewusst, dass es Garrett war, der meine kleine Schwester so aus dem Tritt gebracht hat. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr Problem schon damals benennen können. Meine Schwester wehrt sich mit allen Kräften gegen die Wahrheit.

Ich ertappe mich dabei, wie ich Garrett nun anblicke und ungläubig den Kopf schüttele. Auch Garrett erwischt mich dabei. Doch nun wo ich zu Kates Erzählungen dieser Zeit einen Namen und ein Gesicht habe… Garrett hat mir noch nicht auf die Frage geantwortet, wo er seine Fähigkeiten in der Horizontalen erworben hat. Oder auch in der Vertikalen, wenn ich an die Gesichte aus der Dusche denke. Vier Tage haben sie… Soldaten, Krieger, Revolutionäre, hätten besondere Vorzüge, wispert Siobhan und lächelt verschlagen. Und ich glaube, wäre Alice hier, sie würde ihr beipflichten.

**_Garrett_**

Es ist nicht leicht der lieblichen Esme einen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Obwohl sie jünger war als ich, als sie von Carlisle in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde, erinnert sie mich an meine Mutter. Und auch der konnte ich kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen.

Die Mutterfigur der Familie Cullen schlägt vor, dass wir gemeinsam in der Nähe der Lichtung campieren, auf der wir den selbsternannten Königen gegenüber treten werden. So werden wir alle beisammen sein, wenn es losgeht. So werden wir auch alle beisammen sein, wenn Weihnachten kommt und geht.

Esme Cullen ist eine sanfte Frau, die es jedoch genau versteht, Anweisungen zu erteilen. So haben wir Männer allesamt Baustämme angeschleppt, um ein Rondell um das Feuer zu schaffen, dass der begabte Benjamin entzündet. Ha! Mit nur einer Handbewegung! Der Junge ist ein Kuriosum. Ich mag seine selbstbestimmte Einstellung. Er weiß, was er Amun zu verdanken hat, doch er lässt sich nicht dessen Willen aufzwingen, bietet seinem Zirkeloberhaupt die Stirn. Ich hätte mit einer strengen Reaktion des Oberen gerechnet, doch Amun nahm Benjamins Aufbegehren murrend zur Kenntnis und erklärte sich sogar bereit zu bleiben.

Alistair indes, hat unter Gemurmel von Verdammnis und Tod das Weite gesucht. Und dennoch nennt Carlisle ihn einen guten Freund. Tzt! Verlasse deinen Freund nicht in der Not, heißt es.

Der junge Jacob scheint Benjamin sympathisch genug zu finden, um sich zu ihm und seiner Gefährtin zu setzen. „Kriegsgeschichten erzählen.", seufzt der junge Alpha sarkastisch.

Tia und Ben schmunzeln. Sie können einander lesen, wie ein Buch.

„Nenn mir irgendeinen amerikanischen Krieg, ich war da.", meine ich, lasse mich auf einen Baumstück fallen und werde dem kleinen Indianer mal eine Lektion in amerikanischer Geschichte erteilen. Er glaubt, nur sein Stamm habe Legenden und große Geschichten. Aber das haben wir alle. Die schönen Denali Schwestern kommen aus Kriegen in der alten Welt, mein Freund Liam hat einen fast 15 Jahre währenden Bürgerkrieg bestritten, Peter ist Soldat einer Neugeborenenarmee gewesen, Carlisle hat im ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg Soldaten verarztet. Wir haben alle unsere Geschichten.

„Die Schlacht am Little Big Horn.", meint Jacob großspurig.

Oh ich erinnere mich gern daran. Es war so knapp!

„Ich war so nah dran, Custer zu beißen!", sinniere ich. Jake reißt die Augen überrascht auf. „Aber die Indianer haben ihn vor mir erwischt." Gut für sie, bedauerlich für mich.

**_Kate_**

Weihnachten zieht ins Land, der Schnee ist liegen geblieben. Die Stimmung am Lagerfeuer ist angespannt, angefüllt von Erwartung, Abschied und Auflehnung. Es ist eine seltsame Mischung. Meine Schwestern umringen mich, während wir mit Esme und Rosalie sprechen. Sehe mich um. Die Amazonen stehen schweigend da, berühren sich still an den Händen. Tia und Ben sitzen bereits auf einem Baumstamm. Sehe mich suchend nach dem irischen Zirkel um, Maggie, neben Renesmee das „jüngste" Mitglied unserer Zusammenkunft. Sie hatte schon nicht viel von ihrem menschlichen Leben, auch wenn sie das nicht zu bedauern scheint, sie sollte dieses Leben noch eine ganze Weile leben können. Siobhan und Maggie berühren sich an den Händen, eine unauffällige Geste, die jedoch so viel bedeutet. Trost, Verbundenheit und bei Siobhans Lebenseinstellung sicherlich auch Zuversicht.

„Ich war so nah dran, Custer zu beißen.", seufzt Garrett.

Blicke auf. Der Zerzauste hockt auf einem Baumstamm. Ich ertrage es nicht, ihn zu teilen. Suche unser Treffen nach Mary ab, die sich am Rand mit Charlotte unterhält. Einen Moment sehen wir uns an.

Mit einem Ruck setze ich mich in Bewegung.

Ich will es nicht wahrhaben, wehre mich mit allem was ich habe, gegen diese Anziehungskraft, die Jasper sofort als großes Gefühl enttarnen würde. Doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihm irgendeine andere zu nahe kommt.

Ich bin wütend auf den furchtbaren Patrioten, der wahrscheinlich mit Mary näher bekannt ist, aber das weiß ich nicht. Ich bin aufgebracht, weil ich nicht verstehe wieso ich so heftig auf diesen Mann reagiere. Weil er jetzt auf einmal eine vegetarische Ernährung an den Tag legt. Weil er ein Abenteurer ist, der frei und ungebunden ist, den ich niemals an einen Ort binden könnte. Ich habe ihn nie wirklich gehabt und doch fühlt es sich heute wie damals nach einem Verlust an, der mir die Brust zuschnürt und ich es kaum ertragen kann. „Aber die Indianer haben ihn vor mir erwischt.", er ist so schrecklich politisch unkorrekt und doch kann man ihm nicht böse sein.

Carmen sagt, es sei Liebe. Unausweichliche Liebe, Bestimmung, ich hätte MEINEN Gefährten in ihm erkannt. So ein Unsinn! Das würde bedeuten, dass „Gefährten" sich sofort erkennen, als sei diese Fähigkeit genetisch in uns angelegt. Ja, natürlich chemische Reaktionen im Gehirn und so, aber ich glaube eher, dass Liebe etwas damit zu tun hat, dass man sich kennen lernt. Ich kenne Garrett kaum, das kann keine Liebe sein.

Dennoch bin ich eifersüchtig genug, über meine Sticheleien, meine Abneigung und meine Verweigerung ihm gegenüber hinweg zusehen, nur damit sich niemand sonst auf seinen Schoß setzt und stürze zu ihm.

„Versuch's mal mit Olegs Angriff auf Konstantinopel.", lasse mich auf seinen Schoss fallen. Überrascht blickt er mich an. Da ist dieses wissende Lächeln wieder, als er einen Arm um mich legt.

Schnappe nach Luft. Es ist die Berührung, die noch mehr Erinnerungen über mir ausschüttet.

**_Garrett_**

Ich bin überrascht, als plötzlich der kleine Blitz auf meinem Schoss sitzt. Bin verwundert, über ihre plötzliche Nähe und ihre überraschende Friedfertigkeit. Sie blickt mich einen kurzen Moment an, nur einen Augenaufschlag, doch ein sanftes Lächeln huscht über ihre schönen Züge. „Olegs Angriff auf Konstantinopel", sagt sie, sie scheint dort viel Spaß gehabt zu haben. Sehe sie an, doch sie blickt in die Runde, ihre Finger tanzen über meinem Knie. Umfasse ihren Arm, sie darf nicht zu viel herumzappeln. Das wäre nicht gut. Frage mich, wieso sie plötzlich ganz öffentlich meine Nähe sucht. Sie kann es nicht zugeben und doch, ist sie hier.

Sie kann es leugnen, so viel sie will. Sie hat dieses seltsame Gefühl auch gehabt, als wir es vier Tage lang in einem Zimmer miteinander getrieben haben, uns Geschichten unserer Leben erzählt haben, von Dingen die wir gesehen, Ereignisse, die wir erlebt hatten. Meine kämpferische kleine Kratzbürste ist in Wirklichkeit ein Mädchen, das Angst vor ihren Gefühlen hat, wie mir scheint.

Tanya und Carmen hatten so etwas erwähnt. Kate würde sich verteidigen, wenn sie sich bedroht fühle. Und ich würde ihren Lebenswandel durch meine bloße Anwesenheit bedrohen.

Blicke grinsend auf, als der irische Zirkel uns gegenüber Platz nimmt. Sie behaupten, dass sie keine Familie sind, aber das sind sie. Obwohl Maggie alt und kräftig genug ist, allein auf sich aufzupassen, beschützen Liam und Siobhan ihr jüngstes Mitglied, so wie Esme und Carlisle ihre „Kinder" schützen.

Die sture Siobhan betrachtet ihren Widerstandskämpfer mit Bewunderung, Stolz und einer nicht messbaren Zuneigung, als er von der irischen Rebellion spricht. Maggie lächelt, das Kinn stolz ein Stück vorgereckt. Sie sind ein Zirkel, der sich bedeckt hält, wie die Nomaden, obwohl sie mehrere feste Wohnsitze haben, doch sie sind auch ein stolzes Volk. Das mag ich sehr. Neben Carlisle, sind sie meine ältesten Freunde. Ich habe viel mit ihnen erlebt, für mich waren sie sogar in New Orleans und haben mit mir den Karneval gefeiert.

„Ihr habt den elfjährigen Krieg doch verloren.", necke und erinnere ich meinen Kumpel. Wir diskutieren öfter darüber. Sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zeugt davon, dass er es mir nicht übel nimmt. Er ist stolz auf die Kämpfe, die er in diesem Krieg um irische Eigenständigkeit geführt hat.

„Aye, war aber ein verdammt guter Aufstand.", noch immer grinsend. „Niemand rebelliert so, wie die Iren.", wahr, so wahr. Sie sind ein aufständisches Volk. Maggie nickt, ihre Locken wippen, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, schmunzelnd.

Mich fasziniert, dass Siobhan meinen Kameraden noch immer ansieht, als höre sie das alles zum ersten Mal, voller Stolz, voller Liebe und das nach so vielen Jahrzehnten Seite an Seite. _Mates_. Das erscheint mir noch immer ein Rätsel zu sein, kann keine Regelmäßigkeit darin erkennen. Es fasziniert mich über alle Maßen. Für meinen Freund Carlisle scheint es mir so normal, jemand wie er musste eine Frau wie Esme finden. Doch mein Kamerad und ich sind beide nicht für solche Bindungen geschaffen und doch… gibt es Frauen, die uns halten, uns mit Leichtigkeit um ihren kleinen Finger wickeln und wir uns nicht zu schade sind, ihnen völlig zu verfallen. Liam schafft es dabei noch, sein Gesicht als gestandener Kämpfer zu wahren.

Betrachte die Ketzerische auf meinem Schoss.

Wende meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meine irischen Freunde.

Während ein unschuldiges Auge noch immer sehen würde, dass die Irin ihren Iren bestärkt, weil sie ihn noch immer berührt, sehe ich etwas anderes. Siobhans Hand ist gewandert, liegt nicht mehr auf den Schultern ihres Mannes, sondern schwebt über sein Bein. Ich bin überrascht, dass er noch so ruhig sitzen kann, sein Blick noch immer aufmerksam ist. Siobhans Finger wandern unaufhörlich sein Bein entlang, schweben über seinem Knie, tänzeln seinen Oberschenkel hinauf. Und hallo, das ist keine unschuldige Geste! Für ein reines Gemüt mag das eine harmlose Berührung sein, für alle, die einmal einen Mann verführt haben oder von einer Frau verführt worden sind, ist klar, dass Siobhan es genau darauf anlegt, auch wenn sie vorgibt, den Rumänen zuzuhören.

Es dauert noch einige lange Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten, bevor sie in die Höhe schnellen, lautlos, und in die Dunkelheit des Waldes verschwinden.

**_Kate _**

Soldaten hätten besondere Vorzüge, hatte Siobhan damenhaft gewispert und verschlagen gelächelt. Stille Wasser sollen tief und dreckig sein. Ihr macht niemand einen Vorwurf, dass sie mit ihrem Ehemann in den Wald verschwindet. Den meisten ist ihr Aufbruch auch noch nicht aufgefallen, sie sind sehr leise.

Wende mich dem Gesicht des Patrioten zu, der sich mit Benjamin unterhält. Maggie und Tia sehen ihn aufmerksam an. Auf seiner Haut tanzt der rote Schein des Feuers. Würde ihm am liebsten über die Wange fahren, meine Hand in sein Haupthaar krallen und ihm einen Kuss aufdrücken, dass er mir zu Füßen läge. Und das obwohl er so frech gewesen ist! Doch seine Nähe, sein Duft, seine Berührungen lullen mich ein.

Einen Mann abzulenken sollte allerdings meine leichteste Übung sein. Während ich vorgebe ihm zuzuhören, lasse ich eine Hand in seinen Schritt gleiten. Ich habe nicht so viel Zeit wie Siobhan, die ihren Krieger erst Minuten lang befummelt, bevor sie aufdringlich wird. Drücke sacht zu. Ich spüre die Kontraktion seines Oberschenkelmuskels, als er zusammenzuckt. Er verzieht keine Miene, doch sein Blick gleitet überrascht zu mir.

Meine Elektrizität kribbelt mein Rückgrat hinunter. Die Regung unter meiner Berührung macht mich hibbelig. Reibe meine Oberschenkel aneinander. Ich weiß zu gut, was es verspricht, verdammt!

Schieße in die Höhe und stürze in die Dunkelheit. Ich muss mich erholen, muss mich zusammen reißen, er ist auch nur irgendein Mann! Doch ich habe nur wenige Augenblicke für mich, als meine Sinne erneut Alarm schlagen.

Garrett.

Wir starren einander an, bevor er hervor schnellt, einen Arm um meine Taille legt und mich an seine Mitte zieht. Oh Herr im Himmel, bitte, ja. Mein überrumpeltes _Oh_ klingt eher wie ein Stöhnen und nicht wirklich überrascht. Seine Lippen schweben über meine Haut, ohne mich zu berühren. Recke meinen Hals, um ihm besseren Zugang zu gewähren, spüre seinen Bart kitzeln.

Winde mich in seinem Griff, wenn er so schon nicht zügig in die Gänge kommt, drücke meine Kehrseite in seinen Schoss, ich kann ihn spüren. Mein „kleiner" Freund.

Nehme sein leises Lachen wahr, sein Mund dicht an meinem Ohr, eine große Hand nestelt an meiner Weste, kriecht hinein. Zerrt an meinem Shirt und überwindet diese Stoffbarriere ebenfalls. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, dass sein heißer Mund mich nur neckt, mich nicht berührt, sich nicht küssen lässt.

„Oh Katie, warum sperrst du sie ein?", murmelt er, als seine Hand um meinen BH gleitet. „Wieso nur, wo es so umständlich ist.", seine langen Finger fahren in den Spitzenstoff. Die Erregung schießt durch mich hindurch. „Sie sind so rund und fest.", packt zu. Oh Gosh! Er macht einen Schritt zurück, löst seine Mitte von meinem Hinterteil. Ich presse meine Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht in Protest zu wimmern. Ich werde ihm sicherlich nicht das Gefühl geben, er hätte diese Macht über mich. Ich wäre so bedürftig.

Seine andere Hand wandert, kriecht quälend langsam von meinem Bauch herum, gleitet über meinen Hintern, streicht zwischen meine Oberschenkel, verharrt über meiner intimsten Stelle.

„Du glühst, Katie.", raunt er. Sag mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß, Idiot! Quälend langsam gleiten seine langen Finger zurück, zerren kurzer Hand meine Hose über meinen Hintern, nur soweit, dass er meinen von Spitzenstoffverdeckten Hintern tätscheln kann. „Oh, ich habe deine Lingerie vermisst, Katie.", flüstert er. Ich kann ihn riechen. Seine Erregung umgibt uns. „So heiß", murmelt er an meinem Ohr, als seine Finger unter meinen Slip gleiten, seine Haut mit meiner erregten Scham in Berührung kommt. Er trietzt mich, spielt mit mir und verschafft mir doch nicht die Befriedigung, nach der es mir verlangt. Nach der es uns verlangt.

Ich kann mein Seufzen und Stöhnen kaum zurück halten. Ich spüre sein Lächeln, als er meinen Nacken küsst, meine Verzweiflung genießt. Ich stehe unter Hochspannung und finde doch keine Erlösung.

„Garrett", will ich knurren, doch es ist ein vor Erregung zitterndes Keuchen.

„Ja bitte, Katie?", fragt er in einem neutralen Tonfall, dringt mit zwei Fingern einmal in mich ein, dass ich kurz davor bin, zu kommen, zieht seine Hand urplötzlich zurück, rückt meine Hose zurecht und nimmt Abstand von mir. Was?! „Wir sollten das nicht vertiefen. Wir sind ja nicht hier, um zwischenmenschlich aktiv zu werden. Das siehst du doch genauso?", fragt er scheinheilig. Drehe mich ein Stück zu ihm um, nach Atem ringend.

„Was?", noch immer atemlos. Die Erregung rauscht durch mich hindurch.

Garrett zuckt mit den Schultern, ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich verspottet. Aus der Entfernung können wir Schritte anderer hören, die näher kommen. Garrett blickt in die Richtung aus der sie kommen. Dann deutet er einen knappen Diener an und geht wortlos zum Lagerfeuer zurück.

Wie kann er es wagen!

**###**

**ja wie kann er nur! ;)**


End file.
